Home Is Where the Heart Is
by Winter-Rae
Summary: After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly. Now rated M for chapter eight. A Captain Swan story.
1. Chapter 1: Wasted On You

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma/Neal (love triangle), Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, some other minor ones that you will never have thought of.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae:** Greetings Once Upon a Time fans! Well what can I say; I am a total Emma/Killian fangirl, so when this idea climbed into my head I knew I had to get it down. So read on, enjoy, and let me know what you think. But please go easy on me. It's been a while since I have posted anything, so I may be a little rusty. But, I'm going to do my best to write you all an entertaining story! Cheers dearies!

* * *

**Prologue**

And so the final fight was won, Henry was returned to them, safe and happy to be reunited with the people who loved him.

Neal was alive, he and Emma reunited.

The poison coursing through David's veins was cured by healing waters.

The prophecy of the Dark One came to pass; resulting in the down fall of the Dark One, but not Rumplestiltskin himself.

The Jolly Roger, enchanted by a great power, followed a secret map in order to return to Storybrooke.

Upon the heroes return, they discover that Anton found a way to plant another crop of magic beans.

Everyone could now return to their true homes.

However, all is not at peace in the Enchanted Forest. Homes, lands and palaces must be rebuilt. The Ogres have returned, bringing with them more powerful and dangerous allies, threatening to attack the kingdoms.

While this is a time of unease, hope remains and so does love.

It seemed that everyone was finally having a chance to find their happy ending, well, almost everyone.

And thus, our scene is set, the pieces are moving, the journey is about to begin dearies.

* * *

**Chapter One: Wasted on You**

Emma Swan frowned as she looked at her reflection in the large mirror. She wasn't even sure that she really recognized the woman staring back at her. Her hair was in waves around her face and she wore a cream-coloured evening gown with shoes that pinched her feet terribly. She turned to face her mother, Snow White, who was observing her with a proud smile.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Snow replied as she moved to her daughter's side. She too was dressed up for the evening, in a white dress with a silver shawl that wrapped around her shoulders. A delicate tiara was perched on her head, showing her position as a royal. She had tried to convince Emma to wear hers as well, but Emma flat out refused; sure she might technically be a princess but she certainly didn't feel like one.

"I don't know," Emma confessed with a shrug, "I guess I think that having a huge party just doesn't seem like a great idea to me. I mean aren't there other things we could be doing?"

"Emma, the whole kingdom will want to celebrate you being engaged," Snow explained, "Not only that but letting our people see that there is still love and happiness to be found, it will give them hope. We might have restored our lands but things are far from perfect."

Emma arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for her mother to elaborate. Snow White, however, wasn't budging.

"Care to be more specific?" she asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Snow replied, "Your father is handling things, try not to worry, this is your special night. But if you start to feel like you're suffocating, let me know. I used to hate these things too, and I know every excuse in the book."

Emma sighed and looked at herself in the mirror once again, "I just don't want to be the center of attention like this. Not only that, but broadcasting this engagement to everyone is making me freak out a little. Can't we just keep it between us for now?"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Snow asked, a serious tone forming in her voice. Emma fell silent, refusing to give her mother an answer. Was she having second thoughts about her fiancée; Neal Cassidy? She wasn't sure. She knew that there was a part of her that loved Neal, and how could there not be, he gave her Henry; her precious son who she loved more than anything.

However, there was another face that would sometimes fill her mind in the quite hours. This face had blue eyes, dark hair and a confident smirk that would send most women swooning.

"No," she replied quickly, shaking her head to get her thoughts back on the task at hand, "Let's just get this over with, I'm guessing that people are already starting to arrive."

Snow placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Hey, this is your choice; don't let anything or anyone make it but you. If you need to talk, your father and I are always here."

Emma smiled, "I know, and thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the marketplace close to the palace, in a tavern called The Three Arrows; a small cricket was hovering and keeping an eye out for his target. When he spotted said man in a quiet corner he flew over to him and cleared his throat to get his attention, "Drunk again Captain?"

Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook, glanced up from his bottle of rum and frowned. A small cricket, in a suit, was hovering in front of his face with its little arms crossed over its little chest. He tried to wave it away, thinking that maybe he did have a little too much to drink, when the cricket suddenly transformed into a fully grown man. This grown man had red hair, glasses, and a very disappointed frown on his face.

"Bloody hell!" Hook shouted, nearly falling out of his chair and onto the floor, "You want to warn me before you do that next time mate."

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to being able to do it at all," Archie Hopper replied, "On the plus side; I am getting better at it. At least this time my clothes came with me."

He took a seat across from the moody pirate. Hook offered him the bottle which Archie took and then proceeded to empty it onto the floor.

"Well, that was a wicked waste," Hook grumbled, "You owe me another bottle."

"I was sent by the King to come and find you," Archie reported, "Will you please come back with me to the palace?"

"And what, pray tell, does the David want with me?"

"He said it was important, but that was about it."

Hook scoffed and waved him away, then signalled to the tavern owner that he wanted another bottle. Archie sighed patiently and waited as Hook downed half of the new bottle before he would acknowledge him again, "Fine, lead on cricket."

Hook paid for his drinks and followed after Archie who was regarding him with concern.

"What?" Hook asked.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you."

"What makes you think that there is anything bothering me?"

"Hmm, let's go through the list, shall we?" Archie mused, "You spend every free moment of your time in one tavern or another, getting completely drunk, and then stumbling back to the docks; sometimes making it to the Jolly Roger, but most other times you end up in a ditch. Oh, and I'm a conscience, I know things. Shall I go on?"

"Are you following me?" Hook asked, "You fancy me or something? Because no offence mate, I'm not nearly drunk enough for that."

Archie didn't even bother to dignify that with a response. Still, he was starting to regret volunteering to hunt the pirate down. This was a task better suited to Grumpy. If Hook refused him, the dwarf would have probably knocked him out and dragged him back. An interesting idea, he might have to consider it if Hook wouldn't cooperate. But for now, he preferred a more peaceful approach to dealing with him.

"People are worried about you."

Hook let out a harsh laugh.

"Well, you let them know that the pirate can handle his rum just fine thanks."

"Maybe I was to general when I said 'people,' I should have said that Emma is worried."

That seemed to give Hook pause for a moment. Archie hoped it meant that he was ready to talk, but then…

"So what, she can't come here and tell me that herself eh? Has to send you to do her dirty work for her? But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it's not like a princess can be seen with a pirate. And goodness knows that I'm not exactly 'savoury' company."

Archie grabbed his arm a pulled him along, not stopping or speaking to the pirate until they were back onboard the Jolly Roger. Hook, who had yet to find a new crew, did not protest to being dragged back to his ship, hopefully this meant that the cricket was sent to make sure he slept off his current state. That was actually sounding like a great idea right about now.

"Listen up Hook," Archie barked, "I didn't have to come to get you; I did this as a favour to the King. He needs your help with a matter of huge importance."

Hook arched an eyebrow, "Sounds to me like he told you a little more than you let on."

"He did, he's asked that you come to the celebrations tonight, where he will tell you the rest of what you need to know," Archie quickly explained, "Now, can I tell him you'll be there?"

Hook hesitated, ever since they had returned to the Enchanted Forest he had done everything in his power to avoid going to the palace. However, he did need to speak to David about an issue that had been on his mind for some time, maybe this was just the excuse he needed.

"I'll be there," Hook said.

"Excellent, Henry will be happy to see you; he's told me how much he loves your stories."

"Aye, but what are these celebrations for anyway?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Neal and Emma are engaged."

After hearing those words Hook felt his world shift, and it wasn't the after effects of the rum either. He set the bottle down and placed a hand on the railing of his ship in order to steady himself, "Engaged? As in, they are going to be married?"

Archie nodded, "Yes, I thought you knew."

"No, I'm not involved with whatever plans go on in the palace," Hook replied, "Tell the King I will be there to meet with him, but he better not expect me to stay any longer."

"I doubt he will, see you this evening Hook."

With that said; Archie reverted back to his cricket form and flew back towards the palace. Hook glanced at the bottle on the railing, then he grabbed it and in a blind rage he hurled it as hard as he could; the bottle smashed against the dock, shattering into pieces.

'I know what that's like,' Hook thought to himself as he stumbled to his cabin, maybe an hour of sleep would ease his troubled mind. He knew it wouldn't, but one could always hope.

* * *

Later on that evening, Regina stood on the sidelines, watching as the guests danced across the ballroom. She hated these gatherings, mostly because she was annoyed with the fake smiles that people kept offering to her as they passed by. She could sense their fear and unease around her, it seemed that no matter how much good she did, she could never shake the persona she used to possess; the Evil Queen.

"Now, what can I do to make the most beautiful woman in the world smile for me?"

The words were all she needed for a smile to form on her lips. Regina turned to see her new found love, Robin Hood, grinning mischievously at her.

When they all had returned to the Enchanted Forest, Tinkerbell had offered to help her track down the man with the lion tattoo. Apparently he was working for the Merry Men; a group of warriors that Robin Hood led. Not that they were hard to find as Robin Hood had been seeking them out as well, hoping to broker a trade agreement with David and Snow White, in order to take better care of his people.

The meeting had been, dramatic to say the least.

* * *

"_Well now, what do we have here; the Evil Queen and a fairy? It's not often we get such interesting visitors. What can we do for you ladies on this fine day?"_

_Regina tensed at the mention of her old self and glared at the man who accused her; he was tall and handsome, with bright blue eyes and a devilish smirk. He clutched a longsword in one hand while a quiver of arrows and his bow were slung across his back. Tinkerbell, who had just recently gained her wings back, hid behind Regina, who held out her arm to protect her._

"_Evil no longer," Regina replied, "I don't expect you to believe that, but it is the truth. We're searching for Robin Hood; can any of you tell us where to find him?"_

_The man sheathed his sword and approached the two women, circling them, and still smirking._

"_What could you possibly want with Robin Hood?" he asked._

"_King David and Queen Snow White sent us," Regina explained, the sight of all of these arrows trained on her were making her nervous, "We were told he wished to negotiate with them."_

"_So, you're the negotiators?" the man scoffed, "Doesn't really inspire much confidence."_

"_I volunteered."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm looking for someone, not that it's any of your business."_

_Regina felt her annoyance for the man growing. He however, looked amused, and continued to banter with her, "Aren't we all looking for someone in the end my lady? Whoever you are looking for, I consider him either the luckiest or unluckiest man in the world."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, I knew the queen was supposed to be beautiful, but the stories don't do you justice," he mused, "But I also know that when you're hunting for someone, they sometimes end up dead."_

"_I told you, I'm not that woman anymore," Regina insisted, "I have a son, and I want him to be proud of me. Please, tell Robin Hood that the King and Queen are happy to meet with him."_

_The man's face softened at the mention of her son, "I have a son as well, very well, I'll return with you ladies to meet the King and Queen, I am Robin Hood."_

_He offered her his hand, and when she took it she caught a glimpse of a lion tattoo on his arm. She exchanged a subtle look with Tinkerbell, who was absolutely beaming with joy; Regina had just found the man that she was meant for._

* * *

While it had taken some time for Robin to admit his affection for her, he was now just as in love with her, as she was with him. True, there were times when they were separated, due to his responsibilities to his people, but they treasured every moment together. Regina was also learning to love little Roland, Robin's young son. He was a rambunctious 4 year old who loved to run and play and have make-believe adventures about slaying dragons.

Right now he was running around with Henry and some of the other children while the adults danced, ate and exchanged small talk.

"Are you as bored with this crowd as I am?" Robin asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You have no idea."

"I have to speak with the King and then get Roland to bed, but after that, I would love to come and spend some time with you."

Regina gazed up at him, searching his eyes for why David would want to speak with him. Robin however, was very good at keeping secrets, and she could see nothing that might give her a clue as to what was going on. Robin, knowing full well what she was doing, closed the distance between them and kissed her lips lightly.

"Don't worry so much Stars," he whispered, "I will see you soon."

'Stars' had been the nickname he had given Regina soon after they had met. According to Robin someone had stolen two stars from the sky and placed them in her eyes, as a treasure for him.

Robin kissed her cheek and then walked off and gathered Roland in his arms, who giggled in delight and waved to Regina. She smiled at the little boy and returned the gesture, feeling thankful that she had been given another chance to love and care for someone.

* * *

Hook was brooding in the far corner of the ballroom, observing the happy individuals. He was just about to question why he even bothered to come here when someone came and stood next to him. He recognized the man as Dr. Whale; he was the man who assisted with his recovery after he had been hit by a car in Storybrooke. The man looked slightly out of place here, but he seemed to be in good spirits, no doubt to whatever it was that he was drinking.

"Hook."

"Doctor."

"Please, it's just Victor now," he replied, handing Hook a goblet, "Ever since coming here I find that magic and potions are used in the healing process."

"Not on a pirate ship," Hook replied, taking a long drink, "We didn't always have access to magic out on the sea; we always had a medic aboard."

"Well, if you ever think of sailing off somewhere, do let me know," Victor replied, "I could do with a change of scenery, this place is far too bright and colourful for my tastes."

Hook had to grin at that, he knew that Dr. Whale wasn't from the Enchanted Forest, something Snow had mentioned to him at some point.

"Where are you from anyway?"

Victor chuckled, "Rumplestiltskin tells me that he called it, 'The Land Without Colour.'"

"Ah, very dramatic," Hook mused, "I would have thought you'd be back there by now. I thought that the giant grew enough magic beans for people to come and go as they please?"

"The beans are supposed to be used in an emergency," Victor quoted, "Not that it matters, they did give me one to return home with, but…there is nothing waiting for me back there. Nothing but more failure anyway, so when I was offered a place to stay…I decided to take it."

"What's her name?" Hook asked, smirking. Victor frowned at him, but that did not stop the faint blush that was creeping up his neck. He gazed across the room to where Ruby was standing with Emma and Snow; the three of them were discussing something that was apparently amusing as they were all smiling. Hook nodded and patted Victor on the back, "She's a beauty, and if I remember correctly; she had fantastic legs as well."

"Oh you have no idea," Victor mused.

"Gentlemen!"

Hook tensed as the newcomer threw an arm around his shoulder, and the other around Victor's. He had unruly brown hair and bright blue eyes. The doctor frowned and tried to shrug him off, "What do you want Jefferson?"

"What do I want? Well, let's see here, a good tailor for one, I mean say what you will about the land without magic; but they had fabulous clothes."

"Who is this?" Hook growled using his hook to jab Jefferson's hand, making the man wince and pull away; rubbing at the mark. Jefferson did an over exaggerated flourish and bow as he introduced himself, "Jefferson's the name and mad hatting is the game."

Hook arched a confused eyebrow and looked over at Victor for help.

"Don't bother; the more you try to understand him, the more likely you are to go insane."

"Well, that hurts Doctor," Jefferson pouted, "After all the fun times we went through?"

"What do you want?" Victor demanded, his patience wearing thin. Jefferson chuckled, "We've been summoned by his Majesty, after his little announcement." Jefferson nodded towards the center of the room where David stood with the rest of his family. Emma stood next to him with Henry in front of her and Neal on her other side; his arm around her waist. Hook's grip on his goblet tightened as Emma's gaze settled on him. He could see her tense, and see an apologetic look fill her face; he had seen that look a few times before. It always happened right before she hurt him in some way; the first time was up on that beanstalk, then again in Neverland when she told him that she couldn't be with him.

Now, there is was again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming," David spoke, "This is a time for celebration. We've all found our way home. Hope still exists here, and so does love. So, it's with great pleasure that I announce that my daughter, Emma, is engaged to Neal Cassidy!"

A round of cheers and applause went up and Hook felt his heart twist, he didn't know that they had planned on announcing it to the entire realm. Emma continued to stare at him, until Belle approached her and hugged her, offering congratulations.

"Where's that damn meeting?" Hook growled. Jefferson and Victor exchanged uneasy looks and then motioned for him to follow them. Hook knew that if he stayed in this room any longer that he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. He felt hurt, angry and betrayed; why couldn't she have had the courage to tell him this herself? Didn't he deserve that much?

'You're a pirate mate, a villain,' he reminded himself, 'And they don't get happy endings.'

* * *

After the announcement, David quickly left the ballroom and hurried down the corridor to the council chambers. This had been where he and his council would prepare for their battles with Regina and her allies. While it was going to be used for the same thing, now they had different and possibly worse enemies to deal with.

He had opted for only a handful of people to start with; he had to lay down the ground work to secure allies before any major battles plans could be worked out. Not only that, but their enemies hadn't fully revealed themselves yet, so he had little information that he could go on. Hopefully the people he asked to meet him would have other ideas to add to his own.

Everyone had arrived before him and they were all sitting at the round table in the center of the room. Rumplestiltskin, Mulan, Robin Hood, Captain Hook, Prince Thomas, Prince Philip, Jefferson and Dr. Whale all stared at him, waiting for him to reveal why they were gathered.

"I'm glad you all could make it," David started.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Victor mused, "You're getting a son-in-law."

David nodded, "That will have to wait, for now, we have bigger worries."

"Ah, and so the plot thickens, I do so love it when that happens," Jefferson grinned, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

David threw him a look that told him to be quiet, the Mad Hatter held up his hands in mock surrender and fell silent, a smirk still on his face. David took a seat and looked around the table at the people who had gathered; some were warriors, others powerful wielders of magic, and a few were subtle in the ways of planning. Hopefully with them, they could pull this off.

"When we returned here, we knew that getting everything back to normal was going to take time," he started, "The ogres have returned, and true they have left us alone, I think it's because they were waiting until they had enough numbers to challenge us. Not only that, but there have been rumors of more sinister creature lurking about."

"There have been dragon sightings along the border of the Emperor's land," Mulan explained after David nodded towards her, "So far they have stayed in the mountains but there have been more earthquakes and other signs that tell us that they will not stay there for long."

"The werewolves have been growing in numbers as well," Rumplestiltskin offered.

"How do you know that?" Prince Thomas asked.

"Take a walk in the moonlight when the moon is full dearie," Rumple replied, "The howls that you hear won't be regular wolves; I assure you."

"I've heard talk from some sailors that there have been a lot of unexplained drowning going on as well," Hook pointed out, "I hadn't given it much thought, but hearing all of this, makes me think that a few sirens have gotten together to form a shiver."

"A shiver?" Prince Philip asked.

"Sirens, as a rule, prefer to be alone," Hook explained, "Unless there is a mutual goal for them to achieve they never get together. When three or more of them get together it's called a shiver, and certain death to anyone who happens to close. Sounds like you've got your hands full mate."

David nodded, he was in complete agreement, "This is why you're all here, we need allies, or ideas on how to stop this before it gets worse. Not only that, but we need to find out who might be causing this. There must be a leader that they're following."

"What do you need from us?" Robin asked.

"Robin, Hook, I need the two of you to gather the Merry Men and any other allies that can be found at the various sea ports."

"Sounds like you want us to build an Armada," Hook mused.

"Something like that, think you can handle it?" David asked, grinning at him. Hook couldn't help but return the gesture, David knew of his past; which was exactly why he chose him for this.

"Oh have no worries, but I'll need a medic aboard my ship."

He motioned his hand towards Victor, who looked pleased with at the idea that he might be able to work again. David paused for a moment, but in the end he agreed.

"Mulan, will the Emperor be able to send us aid?"

"I don't see why not," she mused, "But his armies may be too preoccupied with the dragons."

"Find out what you can, and report back as soon as possible. If he needs our aid we will gladly do what we can, we're all in this together now."

Mulan bowed and hurried off.

"My armies will be ready to stand with her allies," Prince Thomas spoke up, and Prince Philip nodded in agreement, "Just send us word, we will continue to gather allies and supplies. We'll also work to keep the trading routes open."

"My men won't give you any trouble," Robin offered, "I'll send the word out tonight."

The two Princes gave Robin their thanks and then took their leave as well. David then turned to the former Dark One, "Rumplestiltskin, I know your powers aren't what they used to be…but do you have anything at all that might give us an edge? Or any idea as to who is behind this?"

"No idea dearie, but I'll be working with Regina to create more protection spells for the kingdoms," he replied, "I might have given up the Dark One's power, but I still have more than a few tricks up my sleeve, and a great many favours that I can call in."

He was the next one to leave, which meant that David turned to Jefferson next. The Mad Hatter arched a curious eyebrow, "If you expect me to use my hat to bring us allies, I think you'll find that not exactly possible anymore. My hat was destroyed; and good riddance if you ask me."

"I was actually hoping you would work with the dwarves," David replied, "They're working on adding escape tunnels throughout the kingdom, in case of emergencies. You seem to be pretty good at eluding capture; maybe you could give them some tips."

Jefferson chuckled, "I will work wherever his Majesty wishes to put me. Fair you well gentlemen, do try not to fall prey to a Siren, I hear it's a nasty experience."

"Okay, that's about it then," David mused, "Hook, can you Robin and Victor be ready to leave in the morning?"

"Aye, gathering a crew shouldn't be too difficult," Hook mused.

"Good, get to it."

Hook stayed behind and watched Robin and Victor exit the room, he then approached David who wasn't looking like he wanted to talk.

"I'm calling in a favour from you mate," Hook said.

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"A favour, you owe me," the pirate went on, "I seem to remember saving not only your life, but the life of your little family as well."

David arched an eyebrow, "Name it, if it's in my power it's all yours."

Hook was surprised at how easy that was, he half expected David to toss him out of the room.

"Very well, I want the freedom to come and go from here and any other port in the area as I please, no questions asked," he said, "No guards searching my ship, no one trying to arrest me for being a pirate, complete and utter freedom."

"If you're planning on stealing from my people, then no," David replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "I may hold you in high regard Hook but my people, and my family come first."

"If you held me in high regard you wouldn't have assumed I planned on hurting anyone," Hook shot back, "If you want me to help build an Armada, I need the freedom to do it my way."

David stared at him for a few tense moments; he then sighed and relented, "Alright Hook, you've got your freedom. And thank you for the help."

"Don't thank me yet mate, I haven't done anything," the pirate pointed out, "Now if you excuse me, I have to call in a favour from a certain former queen."

David watched him leave, briefly wondering what that encounter was all about.

* * *

Regina closed the door to her chambers, thankful to be away from the noise of the celebrations. While she knew about the engagement, she wasn't sure why Snow and David decided to announce it to the whole kingdom, unless something else was going on and they were trying to hide it. She made a mental note to ask Robin about it when he arrived.

"Hello Regina."

She whipped around and frowned when she saw the uninvited visitor. Hook was leaning against the railing of her balcony looking up at the night sky. His posture suggested that he was exhausted, as his shoulders were sagging and his head hung low. Regina had seen this posture a hundred times during her time as the Evil Queen; this was what a defeated and desperate man looked like.

She frowned; it was not an appearance that suited the man.

"What brings you here Hook?" she asked, lighting a few lanterns with a wave of her hand.

"I'm calling in a favour."

Regina let out a laugh, "Since when do I owe you anything?"

"Since I became your guide on Neverland, since I helped to save not only your son, but the lives of all of our travelling companions," he snapped, "Not to mention it was my ship that got us there and back again. So, all of those things considered, yes; you owe me."

An arched eyebrow on her face greeted him when he turned to finally face her; showing her the desperate and defeated face to match his posture. There were dark rings were under his eyes, which made their luster fade from the usual bright blue to dull grey. A pained expression haunted his usually handsome face and lines, making him appear much older, had started to develop.

"You look awful," she pointed out, "but I suppose you have a point, I do owe you for saving my life and Henry's. Is there something specific that you want?"

"You're not going to like it," he muttered darkly. Regina crossed her arms over her chest and began to cross the room; her dark brown eyes observing him, trying to discern what he could possibly want from her. When she started to circle him, she could feel him tense, his guard was up and ready for a fight; even though she had no reason to harm him. He was bracing himself, waiting for her to say no and tell him to get out. This told her that she was not the first magic user that he had gone too for this favour.

"I'll hear you out," she said, "But don't get your hopes up. If Rumplestiltskin wasn't willing to give you what you wanted I doubt that I'll be much more inclined."

"I wouldn't go to him if my very life depended on it," he growled, "I spoke to Tinkerbell, Nova and even the Blue Fairy. None of them were willing to help me."

"Why not?" she asked, moving towards table in the center of the room; there was food and wine sitting on it, which had been brought up by some of the workers in the castle. She was still getting used to living in a castle again, they all were; especially Emma, Henry and Neal. None of them had even set foot in a palace before, so this was a grand lifestyle that none of them really knew what to do with.

But they were learning, and by learning that meant they snuck out any chance they got. Emma was learning about her people, Henry was having small adventures of his own, and Neal was reacquainting himself with his old home.

Regina filled up two goblets and handed one to Hook. He downed the entire thing and then filled it again, breathing deeply after he finished, and resting his hand on the table to steady himself.

"Tinkerbell is still on thin ice with Blue, so she wasn't willing to risk getting into trouble again, even for me. I suppose I can't really blame her, she was so excited to get her wings back."

"Hmm, it seems that winning smile of yours is losing its charm," Regina pointed out, a small smirk forming on her lips. A glare from the surly pirate chased it away however and she motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"Nova tried to convince me that my choice was foolish, that running away from my current state was not going to help me," he went on, "What does she know about this? Nothing!"

He slammed his first on the table, making Regina jump and nearly spill her wine.

"And Blue?"

"She said that if I spoke if it again that she would go to Snow White and David."

Regina had to admit, she was curious about what Hook's request could possibly be. Although she could already assume that it was going to be a form of dark magic, considering fairies rarely miss an opportunity to help someone with good intentions. Of course, she would have to refuse him as well, knowing this. She hadn't used magic for dark purposes ever since returning to the Enchanted Forest, at the request of Henry.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Hook," she started, "But…"

"Let me finish, please," Hook begged, looking up at her. While his eyes didn't carry the same luster, they looked genuinely devastated, so much so that she found herself asking him to continue. He looked a little more relieved and went on.

"I want you to take my heart."

This time, Regina did drop her wine, spilling the red liquid all over the floor as the glass goblet shattered. She took a step back from the pirate, who was gazing at her with imploring eyes.

"What! Are you insane? No, you can't ask me this, not a chance."

"I'm begging you!" Hook insisted, crossing over to her and grabbing her arm to place her hand on his chest; right over his beating heart, "Take it from me."

Regina pulled away and shoved him back. She then began to pace the room, wondering what in all the realms would possess Hook to ask her to do this to him. To take a person's heart was to destroy them utterly. Sure she had done in plenty of times in the past, but that was then, and she was a different person now. She had Robin and little Roland to look after now, not to mention Henry and the responsibilities that she had been trusted with in keeping their home safe.

To go back on all of her progress just because Hook had decided now, of all times, to call in a favour; was foolishness. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. She searched them, trying to understand what drove him to such a low. But his eyes revealed nothing, at least not to her.

"Why?" she demanded.

"That is my business," he replied, shaking his head.

"If I'm even going to consider this I need to know why," she snapped, "Do you realize what I would be sacrificing if anyone ever found out about this? What would Robin say? And Henry? Not to mention Emma and her parents; who are now the King and Queen of this kingdom!"

"Since when do you care about what Emma and her parents think of you?" he goaded her.

And then, she knew. She knew exactly why Hook had come to her.

"This is about Emma isn't it?" she asked, taking a step towards him. Now Hook was on the defensive, he turned away from her and returned to the balcony.

"I'm right aren't I; this is about Emma and Neal's engagement."

"Be quiet," he growled.

"Oh, what's the matter Hook?" Regina taunted, "Can't stand the fact that she picked him over you? Personally I think she made the best choice. I for one wouldn't want you raising my son."

"Shut up!" he yelled at her, raising his hand as if to strike her. Regina didn't even flinch, knowing full well that Hook wouldn't dare to hit her. She was right; he lowered his arm and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this ache anymore," he confessed, "It's always there, nothing eases it, no matter what I do. I need it to be gone. The ache I felt after Milah died was bad enough, but this, it's just festering in my heart and it makes everything a thousand times worse. I'm begging you Regina, if you have any humanity, you'll do me this one kindness."

"Kindness!" Regina shouted, "This is not a kindness Hook. You won't be able to feel anything. Your emotions will be gone; you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Is that really what you want?"

"More than anything," he replied.

The former queen heaved a sigh and rested her hands on the balcony railing; now she had the same defeated posture he possessed. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hurt in them and she could understand why. Back on Neverland Hook and Emma had become very close, nothing intimate, but they had shared a few intense stares and more than one passionate kiss. She was convinced that when they returned to Storybrooke that they would start a relationship.

However, that all changed when Neal returned to them. Not dead, but alive and well. He had ended up in the Enchanted Forest where some of the inhabitants had helped him heal and get to them in Neverland. Regina had seen the shock in Emma's eyes and pain in Hook's. He had been convinced that Emma was letting her walls down for him, only for them to be snapped right back up for Neal.

After that, Emma was cold towards Hook, pushing him away at every opportunity. Regina could see that Hook hadn't forgiven her for that, and it was adding to the ache he was already feeling. It was obvious to Regina that Hook was in love with Emma. It was obvious to most anyone, except for the person that it would impact the most.

"I need an answer," Hook said suddenly, forcing her from her thoughts.

"I can't do this for you Hook," she muttered, turning away from him and retreating towards the fireplace. A sudden chill had come upon her, if he continued to press her for this, she was going to give in and she knew it.

"I'll never ask anything of you ever again, I swear it, just do this one thing for me."

"Like I said before, what if the others find out?" Regina shouted at him, "I'll be back to being the Evil Queen, not someone that can be depended on to help the kingdom. I'm not wasting the second chance I've been given to start over again on you"

Hook's eyes misted over and he placed his hand over his heart, "If you could feel what I'm feeling right now, you wouldn't be so cruel. This won't come back on you, I promise."

Regina scoffed.

"It won't!" Hook insisted, "If they do find out, I will tell them that I asked…that I begged you to do this for me."

"They'll think that I'm using your heart to control your words and your actions," she shot back.

"Not if I give the heart to someone else they won't."

This caught her attention. If someone else had the heart they would be blamed for any negative behaviour he might exhibit. Still, something inside her screamed at her not to do this, but the more she looked at Hook the more she ached for him. There were times in her life when she had wanted to rip out her own heart as well; after she lost Daniel for good, when Henry was taken to Neverland, and even when her mother and father died.

Could this even be considered an evil act when he was freely asking this of her?

"Are you sure this is truly what you want?" she asked softly. Hook sighed.

"Yes."

"Then come with me."

She moved to the bookcase at the far end of her room with Hook following close behind her. She reached out and pulled one of the books, revealing a hidden staircase leading down.

"I see you haven't given up all of your tricks," Hook mused as she lit a torch and started down.

"I was asked to find ways to protect the kingdom," she replied, trying to ignore the chill that had settled over her heart, "Some of those 'ways' require tricks, and secrets. I don't suppose I have to ask you to keep this between us?"

"Your secret is safe with me Regina, so long as you keep my own as well."

"Of course."

It didn't take them long to reach the bottom of the staircase, it lead to a locked door where Regina waved her hand and Hook could hear the various locks unlatching. The door swung open to reveal a large and open room. Against most of the walls were towering books cases filled with books and items that were no doubt used in various spells and enchantments. In the center of the room was a large table littered with vials, tubes and other tools used to mix and brew potions. This looked like a room that the crocodile might enjoy.

The former queen crossed over to one of the shelves and picked up a small box. Hook arched an eyebrow; it was one of the cushioned boxes that usually contained a ripped out heart. Regina noticed his expression and sighed, "I keep it as a reminder of the pain this spell can cause."

Hook crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothing you say will sway me in this, just do it and get it over with so that I can finally move on."

"Removing your heart is not how you move on," Regina argued, "You don't want to do this."

"Have I wasted my time in coming to you?" he asked, anger rising in his strained voice, "Why bring me down here if you're just going to refuse me now? Don't toy with me like this, not when I'm so close to finally having this burden lifted!"

Regina set the wooden box down and stood in front of Hook, her hand poised to remove his heart. She looked down to see that her hand was shaking; never had it shook like this before. Even when Rumplestiltskin had first taught her how to do this, her hand never shook.

But this, it was something else entirely. Hook had been an ally and he had saved her son. Not only that but he have proven himself to be a decent person time and time again. How many times had he saved their lives while they were in Neverland, even risking his life to find a cure for the Dreamshade poison that had nearly killed David? Pirates don't do things like that. Heroes do. And that was exactly what Hook was, a hero, and not only hers, but Henry's too.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Do you know what you are?" she asked him, feeling a lump rise in her throat as she spoke, her voice quivered and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"A pirate, a villain, a murderer, a broken man with no hope, and the list goes on," he replied, "I told you, I want this, now do what you came here to do!"

Anger and frustration then flashed in Regina's eyes and her hand shot forward, into his chest, gripping his still beating heart. Hook cried out in pain as his knees buckled, forcing him to the floor. Regina knelt with him, still working the heart out of his chest, tears rolling down her face.

"No," she said softly, "You are none of those things. You; are a hero."

The sickening ripping sound told her that the deed was done and she got to her feet, holding Hook's heart in her hand. The pirate got to his feet and brushed the dust off of his pants. Instantly, he seemed to look better, no not better; different. He smirked and looked at the heart which she was now gently cradling in her hands.

"Hmm, not as dark as I thought it would be," he mused. Regina frowned, certainly the heart had a few darker areas, but for the most part it was the beautiful glowing red that all hearts were.

"How are you feeling?" she asked bitterly, placing the heart into the box and closing the lid. She could hear the feeble beats of the heart, almost like it was protesting to her that this was not where it belonged. She would have to agree.

"Lighter," he replied with a shrug, "I thank you for this Regina."

"Don't thank me," she snapped, "This isn't a favour I've done."

"On the contrary," Hook replied with a chuckle, "I feel like a new man."

She picked up the box and handed it to him, "I can enchant it if you want; to make sure that no one can get at it. I can make the box never open for anyone but you, or add a lock and make a special key."

"While I appreciate the concern for my life, I assure you it's not necessary."

"It will put my mind at ease," she replied, the anxiety in her voice made him roll his eyes, but he decided to comply.

"Very well, make it so that only someone I trust fully can open it," he said. Regina nodded and with a subtle flick of her wrist the box glowed brightly for a moment before sealing itself shut. Hook grinned, content with the outcome, and gave her a small bow.

"Well my lady, I once again thank you, give my best to Robin and his boy."

With that said, the pirate turned and left the room. Regina heard his steps as he ascended to the top of the stairs; each one acting as a reminder of what she had just done. The one curse she swore to herself and others that she would never use again.

'I'm sorry Henry, Robin,' she thought to herself as she slowly made her way back to her chambers, 'I've failed you both, just like I knew that I would.'

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. What do you think will happen? Let me know. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: Miss You More

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma/Neal (love triangle), Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, some other minor ones that you will never have thought of.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae:** Wow everyone, thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and all of the follows and favourites! It makes me so happy to see that people are enjoying this. I shall do my best to entertain you all. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Miss You More**

Hook placed the wooden box into his satchel and returned to the celebration, feeling a hundred times better than he did a few moments ago. Well, maybe not better so to speak, just different. The ache in his chest was gone, but he could still remember how it felt to feel that way. It was difficult to explain but he had to admit it was preferable to the damage that heartbreak can do to a person; especially when that person had endured it once before, and for over 300 years.

The guests were dancing to a waltz and Hook spotted Emma speaking with Archie and Tinkerbell. He picked up two glasses of wine and approached her, offering Emma the glass, "To you Swan, in honour of your engagement, may you both live happily ever after."

Emma accepted the glass but didn't drink from it. Instead she handed it to Tinkerbell and asked her and Archie if they would give her some time to speak to Hook.

"Of course," Archie said, he then offered his arm to Tinkerbell, "My lady."

The fairy tossed a wink in Hook's direction and then grasped onto Archie's arm, pulling him out to waltz with her. Hook chuckled and then focused his attention on Emma, joyous that looking at her no longer sent pangs of agony through his heart, since he didn't have one anymore.

"What can I do for you Swan?" he asked.

"I seem to remember a time when you called me Emma," she pointed out.

"And I remember a time when you called me Killian," he shot back, "But times change, and it looks to me like we're back to our more colourful monikers now."

"Don't act like this," she said quietly, "What's going on with you? You seem different."

"Nothing at all is going on with me Swan."

Emma's gaze was fixed on him, and she frowned, "You're lying to me."

Hook shrugged, "Call it a pirate's prerogative, now, do I get to share a dance with the lovely bride-to-be, before her father sends me off on a perilous mission?"

A confused look filled Emma's face, "What are you talking about?"

Hook feigned innocence, "What's this? He hasn't told you yet? Interesting."

"Get serious Hook, what's going on!" she demanded, her face flushing red.

"Tell you what Swan, one dance, and I will tell you all I know."

She glared angrily at him, "Fine, but the joke's on you, I can't waltz."

Hook pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, let me lead."

As they waltzed across the room Emma felt eyes on her, making her feel more uncomfortable, so she tried to focus on Hook, but that only made things worse. Looking into his blue eyes always sent shivers down her spine, listening to his accented voice made her face heat up, being this close to him; well that made her want to be back in Neverland. There, it was less complicated. But here, everything was a jumble; from the thoughts in her head, to the emotions in her heart. She never knew what to do when Hook was involved.

"Alright, we're dancing so start talking," she muttered.

"It seems the land could be going to war," he replied, "Ogres, sirens, werewolves and even dragons seem to be joining this little party. Your father has some of us going out to find allies and clues as to how we can fight this. I myself will be travelling with Robin and Victor in the morning. Not sure when we'll be back. All I know is that after this situation is sorted out you'll not be seeing me again."

"Why?" she asked.

"I never liked being stuck in one place for too long," he mused, "comes with never having a home. I'm sure you must be able to relate, at least on some level."

"This could be your home," she insisted, "Sure it's taken some getting used to, but I don't think I'd want to leave this place now."

"I could see myself staying for the right reasons, are you going to give me a reason Swan?"

Emma couldn't look at him after he asked that, it hurt to not be able to give him the answer that he wanted, so the best she could muster was, "Henry would miss you."

"Aye, he's a good lad," Hook replied, "I would miss him, and you as well."

Emma didn't respond, but she could feel his grip on her loosen slightly. He was letting her go, she could feel it and not just in the physical sense, something else was going on here. However, his eyes told her nothing at all, there was no fire or spark in them, no emotion; just emptiness. It worried her, frightened her.

"I'll bring Henry tomorrow morning," she offered, "He'll want to say goodbye to you."

"Will you bid me farewell?"

"I'll be there with him."

"Of course, you always do right by him after all," Hook pointed out bluntly. Emma frowned up at him, "What are you getting at? Why are you acting so cold?"

"I'm cold? Coming from you that's most amusing," he said, stopping their dance, "Never mind, I'm not here to start a fight with you, in fact, I have a parting gift for you."

He removed the satchel from over his shoulder and handed it to her. He stopped her before she could open it, "All I ask is that you wait until I set sail before you open it."

"What is it?" she asked. He smirked, "A surprise, something you've always owned anyway and I don't want it anymore." He took a step back from her, taking her hand and lightly kissing the back of it, "Until tomorrow then, Swan."

Emma watched him leave, surprised by his behaviour and confused by his actions. She looked down at the satchel and decided that now was the best time to leave the celebrations, if she heard one more person tell her congratulations she'd go mad. Not only that, but if Hook was leaving early she wanted to make sure that Henry got to say goodbye to him, she also had a gift of her own for the pirate. As for his gift, she wouldn't open it, not until he returned.

* * *

Robin paused at the door of Regina's room and glanced down the corridors; once he was sure that no one was around he knocked on the door and slipped inside. Regina was standing on her balcony, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Robin instantly knew something was wrong as he crossed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Regina spun around, startled, but when she saw it was him, she threw herself into his arms. Robin held her tightly and could feel her trembling against him, only it wasn't from the night air, something had shaken her.

"Regina, my love" he said softly, "What's happened?"

She gazed up at him and gently touched his face. His concern was palpable, but even she couldn't bring herself to admit what had happened this night.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you're here," she replied, forcing a smile and hoping that it looked convincing enough for him, "I hate letting you out of my sight."

Robin chuckled and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "Well, you'll have me all night if you like. But I do have some news, about my meeting with King David."

"Something important I imagine," she mused, releasing him from her embrace.

"Yes, I assume you're aware of the unrest in the forest?"

"Of course, David has had Rumplestiltskin and me looking for ways to protect everyone."

"It seems things might be more pressing then that," Robin explained, "I'm leaving in the morning with Hook and that doctor fellow on the Jolly Roger. David is sending us to find allies, he thinks war is brewing, I can see it in his eyes."

Regina nodded, she had thought as much. And the announcing of Emma's engagement to Neal, added to Robin's information just confirmed all of her suspicions.

"Does Roland know?"

Robin couldn't help but wince at the mention of his son. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to bring the child with him no matter where he went, but Hook's information about the Sirens terrified him. The last thing he wanted was to risk his son's life needlessly.

"No, I didn't get a chance too," he replied, "I will tell him in the morning."

"He'll miss you, and so will I."

Robin smiled and pulled her close to him once again, breathing in her subtle scent. He never thought that he would ever love again after Marian had died, and for a long time he never did. Instead he chose to devote every fiber of his being to raising his little boy. But the moment he had met Regina, it felt as if his heart had started to beat once again and he felt himself being pulled towards her by some invisible force that he was powerless to resist. In her he saw his second chance for a happy ending.

For a time; his closet friends called him mad for wooing the Evil Queen, but Robin saw something within Regina, something good. While it might have been small to start out with, her heart was growing warmer and kinder, of that he had no doubt at all. There were times when she doubted it herself, but his faith in her had never been shaken.

The fairy, Tinkerbell, had confirmed his feelings when she told him of how he and Regina were meant for each other. She told him the whole story of how had Regina longed for happiness and how she had tried to help her find it, using magic to find 'the man with the lion tattoo.' He hadn't believed it at first, but when she cast a similar enchantment for him that led him to Regina, all doubts vanished and he was content to fall even deeper in love with her.

And now he was leaving her, he hated it.

"Will you look out for him while I'm gone?"

Regina looked up at him, a surprised look on her face, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am, Roland adores you; he sees how much I care for you and wants to know you better. He's constantly asking me how you are, he calls you 'Gina,' you know."

"He's a wonderful child," Regina said with a smile, "He reminds me of Henry when he was little. I'd be honoured to look out for him for you."

"Thank you, I know he'll be happy to stay with you."

Robin kissed her deeply and Regina pressed herself tightly against him, loving how safe she felt when she was with him. She never thought her heart would race like this for anyone after Daniel died, but Robin helped to heal her heart, she owed him everything.

"Now my beautiful Stars, no more depressing talk," Robin whispered to her, "This night, it's for us, and I want to spend all of it in your arms."

Regina smiled and pulled him towards her bed, "Then in my arms you shall be."

* * *

Emma awoke early the following morning, hoping that she still had time to say goodbye to Hook and the others. She rushed through her morning routine, pausing long enough just to watch the sunrise. There were times when she still couldn't believe where she was; or all the changes that had gone on in her life. It was overwhelming at times, so much so that she had to keep track of all the events that stood out most.

'My name is Emma Swan, I'm now 29 years old, and I'm standing on the balcony of my bedroom in my parent's castle. That's right, a freakin' castle. My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming; which makes me the product of true love, and a princess. I was lost, but I found my way home. I have a son named Henry that I love with all of my heart and his father is Neal, or Baelfire, and is the son of Rumplestiltskin. All of the stories that I thought were fairy tales, are actually real. And now, we have all returned to the Enchanted Forest.'

She took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh breeze that seemed to rise off of the sea that surrounded the grand castle. She looked towards the forest, enjoying the beautiful sight as the sun rose and painted the sky with different hues of orange. It was going to be another beautiful day, she could feel it. Her parents hadn't lied to her; the Enchanted Forest was absolutely stunning, and so was the castle.

It had taken them nearly eight months to reconstruct the palace and the surrounding villages, which might not seem long, but when you had three powerful magic wielders working at it, along with a small army of fairies; eight months was a long time. Still, the work was necessary, and now they all had a place to finally call home.

Home, Emma was still getting used to that too. She loved living here with her parents, her son, his father, and all of the others. While not everyone from Storybrooke lived in the palace, most of them lived elsewhere in the kingdom, so she still felt like they were all nearby and she took comfort in that.

She felt a protective instinct surge through her as she thought of her people, her parents had told her that it was natural, and that they felt it too. According to them, it was something to do with being a leader. Emma wasn't sure if she would be any good at that, but she was trying.

"So, what do you think of the view?"

Emma turned and grinned as her father moved to stand next to her. He then nudged her shoulder affectionately, and followed her gaze towards the forest.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," she replied, "I'm glad we did this."

"Really?" David asked, sounding slightly surprised. Emma nodded, "This place, it's magical; for the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm home."

David wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her, "That's all Snow and I wanted to give you, and Henry. I wasn't sure how you both would react to this place, seeing as though it's nothing like where we used to live."

"It's taken some getting used too, I still prefer to do my own cooking," she pointed out, "But Henry loves it here, I see him hanging out with Grace and Pinocchio quite a bit."

"Those three want to run off and have adventures of their own," David mused, "It's good to see him making friends here. He hasn't really had time to be a kid these past few months."

"None of us have really had time to breathe," Emma pointed out, "Getting the kingdoms rebuilt and back to how you guys remember it hasn't been easy."

"It's been a fight, but so worth it, even just for this view."

Emma smiled, she had to agree.

"Hey Dad?"

David's smile grew.

"What?"

"I just love it when you call me that," he replied, "What's on your mind?"

"Hook told me he's leaving, and a few other serious topics, care to comment?"

David sighed, "I didn't want to worry you with this, but it's starting to look like we might have to hold our breath a little bit longer. I wish the fighting would stop, but there always seems to be one more thing to deal with."

"Does Mom know?"

"Yes, we were mostly keeping it from you, Neal and Henry."

"We're not made of glass you know," she pointed out, feeling a twinge of annoyance.

"I know that honey, I'm just trying to do what's best."

Emma linked her arm with his, "Then don't shut me out, let me help."

David smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Okay, you got it."

"Have you seen Henry this morning?" she asked.

"I think I saw him heading towards the stables," David reported, "Emma, are you okay with me sending Hook away like this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Emma…"

"What? I'm telling you, it's fine," she said quickly, "I'll see you later."

David watched her walk away, convinced that something was not right. While Emma would never admit it to him, or to anyone else for that matter, she had a soft spot for the pirate. As for just how deep her feelings ran, David wasn't sure, she always tried to keep a tight rein on her emotions; even when it came to him and Snow. But there were times, brief times, when he could swear that he saw a gleam in her eyes when she looked at Hook. He knew the look well; after all, that was still how he looked whenever he gazed into Snow's eyes.

* * *

Hook watched as his new crew went to work getting the Jolly Roger ready for the voyage. It was going to be good to be out at sea again, already he was itching to get his hands on the helm and go looking for trouble. Well, not the bad kind of trouble, he did have his mission from David after all. There would be plenty of time afterwards for most interesting adventures.

"Robin!"

The leader of the Merry Men hurried over to him, carrying his son in his arms.

"Papa, look at that big boat!" Roland cried out.

"It's a ship son," Robin replied, "And this man here is the captain."

"Hello there lad," Hook said, ruffling the child's hair, and then turning his attention to the father he added, "For this voyage I need a first mate, that's you."

Robin looked surprised, "Really?"

"Absolutely, what do you think Roland; will your father be a good first mate?"

"My Papa is really brave, and he can use a bow," Roland replied. Hook nodded, "Well, then I can think of no one better for the task. It's not a difficult job Robin, usually I just yell at you and you deliver my orders to the crew. The perks though, you get your own cabin."

"I'll do my best captain."

"I'm sure."

"Killian!"

Hook turned to see one of the royal carriages pull up to the dock. Henry was the first one out and he was rushing towards them with a grin a mile wide. Following after him was Emma, Regina and Ruby; the last two looking more than slightly forlorn. Emma on the other, well Hook was having a hard time reading her expression. He rubbed at his chest as a twinge went through him, it was probably just nerves; he always got excited when heading out to sea again.

"Hey Killian, are you okay?" Henry asked, "You look a little sick."

"No need to worry about me lad," Hook replied, "Look, I have a gift for you."

"It's not a sword is it?" Emma asked, coming to stand next to her son, "You know it is bad enough my dad has him training with those things, I don't need you encouraging him too."

She was smiling at the both of them, although in Hook's opinion, it looked forced.

"No worries Swan, it's not a sword, but something rather special," Hook reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver compass which was hanging on a silver cord.

"Wow, it's for me? Really?" Henry asked.

"That it is my boy," the pirate replied, "It's a special, enchanted compass that a…a friend gave to me, many years ago. You see, this compass, will always point the way home for whoever is holding onto it. Where's home for you, Henry?"

"Well, it's umm, with my family," Henry replied. Hook nodded, "Exactly, take a look."

Henry held up the compass, the needle instantly pointed in the direction of the castle. Hook took the compass and hung the cord around Henry's neck, "Now, no matter where you are, or if you are ever lost; just remember that home is with the ones you love and it will lead you back there."

Henry looked at the compass, but his smile faded, he looked up at Hook, "But what about you?"

"What do you mean lad?"

"If I have this compass, how are you going to find your way back to us?"

"Henry," Emma said softly.

"It's alright Swan," Hook told her, he then turned to Henry, "I know the stars of the Enchanted Forest better than any man alive, and they have always brought me back to where I need to be."

"You mean your home right?" Henry asked, "The stars always bring you home?"

Hook and Emma exchanged looks.

Henry had become really attached to Hook after they had rescued him from Neverland. He seemed to develop a fascination with the pirate, wanting to hear all of the stories about his adventures and find out all he could about sailing a ship. Emma was half convinced that he was going to beg them to let him sail away and become a pirate.

Her son also always had a deep fascination with homes, as far as he was concerned everyone should have one, even a pirate.

"Well Henry," Hook mused, his eyes never leaving Emma's, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that home is where the heart is. So I suppose that my home is around here somewhere."

"Stay safe Killian," Henry said, "And come home soon."

"I think I might have something that will help with that," Emma added, she unclasped the belt around her hips, which held a brand new sword in its scabbard. Hook arched an eyebrow as she presented it to him.

"I had it made for you," she said, "As a thank you for everything you've done."

Hook unsheathed the sword and gave it a few practise swings. It was a fine blade; light, sharp and perfectly balanced, just how he liked them. He returned it to its sheath and then held out his arms so Emma could clasp the belt around him. At first she gave him an 'are you serious' look which made him chuckle, "One hand Swan, doing a belt buckle is a little difficult."

"Right; and I wonder how you've managed all these years without me," she muttered, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Still, she complied with his request.

"I've wondered at that myself," he whispered to her. Emma pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest, "Anyway, it's an enchanted sword, it glows bright blue whenever an enemy is anywhere near you."

"A warning," Hook mused, "Excellent, thank you, that will come in handy."

"I thought so; Rumplestiltskin said he got the idea from some elves in another realm," when Emma saw the reaction on his face she added, "Relax, Tinkerbell did the actual enchanting; you honestly think I'd give you something that he worked on?"

"You know me so well."

* * *

"Now Roland, Regina is going to take care of you while I'm away," Robin explained, hugging his son tightly. Roland, who might have only been four, was a brave little boy. He smiled brightly at Regina and held his arms out to her. She was taken aback, but only for a moment and took the boy into her arms; he hugged her tightly and then turned back to his father, "I'll protect her for you Papa."

"That's my brave boy," Robin said, kissing his forehead, he then turned to Regina, "I'll come back to both of you as soon as I can."

"We'll be here," she promised, "I have something for you."

She handed him a silver ring with a sapphire in the center.

"Are we getting married?" he teased her, making her blush.

"It has a simple protection spell on it," she explained, "It should keep you safe, as long as you wear it. Just don't go running through a fire or anything like that."

Robin grinned, "Stars you have nothing to fear. If Hook is as good as the stories, then I'd say this crew is in very good hands."

Regina couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at the mention of the pirate. She glanced over to see that he was saying his goodbyes to Henry and Emma. She wanted to think that he looked better than last night, but she of all people knew better.

"Will you watch him closely," she asked, "I think he may be ill."

"Oh? Something I don't know about?" Robin asked. Regina quickly shook her head, "No, it's just that he's a stubborn fool who never listens to anyone. Don't let him get himself killed."

"He's made me his first mate, so I think that comes with the job," Robin heaved a sigh and gathered the two of them in his arms, "I shall miss you both and when I return I want to go somewhere with just the three of us, so I can have you all to myself."

"I'll miss you more Papa!" Roland giggled, kissing his father's cheek. Regina kissed Robin deeply, silently praying for her love's safe return.

* * *

"Okay, so if you die, I'm definitely going to kick your ass," Ruby said bluntly, taking Victor by surprise. He had to laugh at her, but when she threw her arms around him and held him tightly, he could see just how seriously she was. He returned the gesture, holding her tightly.

"I'll do my best to come back in one piece," he promised her, "You know, you are very affectionate today. Something you need to say."

"No…actually yes," Ruby stammered, "So usually I'm not the best at the whole relationship thing; especially with how the curse made me. Which I always found so weird because wolves tend to mate for life, and here I was; what did Granny say, 'sleeping my way down the eastern seaboard,' And not to mention what happened with Peter."

Victor had to admit, Ruby had grown on him. Back in Storybrooke people didn't always take her seriously, but he liked her fire and attitude. He also could tell how nervous she was with whatever she was trying to tell him.

"Ruby, you're rambling."

"What? Oh right, sorry, what I'm trying to say is…I really want you to stay safe," she said, "This place would suck without you."

Victor took her hands in his and kissed the back of each one, "You know, you saved my life once, and I never even thanked you for that."

"You left your home to live in mine," she pointed out, "I think we're passed that."

He smiled, "Indeed we are."

He then pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers, the action startled her but she never fought him, in fact she kissed him hard and passionately. When they broke apart she pressed a wolf shaped charm into his hand.

"For good luck," she told him, "I used to keep it in my car."

"Thank you, I'll return it when we get back."

* * *

Emma, who had been watching the emotional goodbyes of the others, caught Hook smirking at her, "What?"

"How about it Swan, the thief and monster creator are getting their kisses, where's mine?"

"Forget it Hook."

He shrugged, "Ah well, your loss."

With that said he turned on his heel and climbed aboard the Jolly Roger. Robin and Victor followed close behind and soon Henry, Roland and the women were watching it sail away.

"You think they'll be okay?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry Henry," Emma replied, "Hook will bring them back safely."

"You put a lot of faith into that pirate," Ruby pointed out.

"We all do," Regina mused, "He hasn't let us down yet."

* * *

Back at the castle, the following day, Neal found Emma in the training grounds with the Blue Fairy and Tinkerbell. Ever since returning to the Enchanted Forest, Emma had been trying to learn how to better use and control the magic that she had within her. She was becoming very good at it, her preferences tended to be defensive wards and healing magic. She did know some offensive ones too, but those she had a much harder time using, given away by the scorch marks on the stone floor. Fire, was a most unpredictable element to wield.

"So, Hook's been gone for a day now," he mused, watching as Emma continued sparring with Tinkerbell.

"Yep, same with Robin Hood and Dr. Whale," she replied, "What brought this on?"

"Just making a point, you seem a little distracted."

"I have a good reason to be, I'm sure your father told you about what's going on."

"Yeah, the ogres and whatever else that's coming to kill us," he mused with a shrug, "What about it? Are you gunning for a fight?"

"There's no harm in being prepared."

Emma lifted her arms as Tinkerbell threw a ball of fire her way, instantly a force field of magical energy surrounded her, protecting her from the fire. Blue applauded her while Tinkerbell grinned, "You blocked it completely this time, well done."

"Thanks Tink."

"Do you want to talk about this?" Neal pressed.

"Talk about what?" Emma asked, taking a drink of water.

"Well, the engagement for one thing, you haven't said a word about it since I asked you."

"You asked, I said yes, what's there to discuss?"

Neal scoffed; his annoyance evident. Blue nudged Tinkerbell and the two of them took their leave, which left Emma to stare at her fiancée. She would be lying if she said that things were perfect between them. There was still a barrier, and she knew that it was the one she usually kept up. There was just something holding her back from letting herself be completely open with Neal again, and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Is this even what you want?" Neal asked her, "Because if it's not then feel free to speak up."

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because I never know what you're thinking, I used to be able to figure you out so easily, but now I look at you and there's nothing. Have I done something wrong Emma? If I have tell me what it is so that I can fix it."

"It's not that simple," Emma insisted.

"Really? Because, if you ask me, it could be that simple if you'd just open up a little more."

"What do you want from me Neal?" she demanded shortly, "I'm doing my best here."

Neal observed her for a moment before speaking again. He wanted so desperately to connect with Emma again, like they used to when they were younger, something was holding them back. She still didn't trust him completely, he didn't need magic to figure that out and he couldn't blame here for feeling that way; but there was something else too. He thought he knew what it might be, but he didn't want to admit it to himself or accuse her of anything either.

"You'd tell me if you were unhappy, wouldn't you?"

"Henry's happiness is all that matters to me right now," Emma replied stubbornly.

"That's not what I asked you."

Emma approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging his close. Neal hesitated a moment before returning her gesture. Even their attempts to be close and affectionate with each other felt stiff and forced. While Neal knew there was love between them, he knew it wasn't the same kind of love that Emma's parents had, or even what his father and Belle had.

"I'm happy," she said quietly, Neal didn't believe her, not for a moment.

"I'm glad," he replied, knowing that he was faking it, just like she was.

"Are we okay?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah, we're okay," Neal sighed.

They stayed that way for a few moments longer before Jefferson burst into the room. He was out of breath and a sheer look of panic was one his face.

"Jefferson, what's the matter?" Emma asked.

"You both have to come with me, and quick!"

He then bolted out of the room with Emma and Neal running after him.

"What's happened?" Neal demanded.

"I'm not even sure, I've never seen anything like it before," Jefferson replied, "I was in the woods with Grace, when this man came out into the clearing. He was carrying a gold medallion and asking us to help him. Then, there was a flash of light and he just collapsed on the ground."

"No," Emma breathed, "Tell me you and Grace didn't touch that medallion!"

"We left it and the man there, I didn't want anything to do with it until I knew more."

The three of them left the palace on horseback and Jefferson led them to where he and his daughter encountered the man. Rumplestiltskin and David were already there, which confirmed Emma's suspicions about what the creature might be.

"A Wraith," David growled, "How did it get here, I thought those medallions were rare."

"They are," Rumple replied, "But it seems we have much bigger problems now."

"Like what?" Neal asked. Rumple gestured to the scene, "What's missing?"

They others looked around the fallen man whose soul had been sucked out. Emma couldn't help but feel awful for him, this man could have had a family; a wife and children that he might never see again. She knelt down next to him and rolled him over onto his back, frowning as she did.

"The medallion," she said, "Where's the medallion?"

"Exactly," Rumple agreed, "After a Wraith claims a victim it's supposed to retreat back into the medallion and wait until it has been summoned once again. Yet here we have a victim, and no clues as to what might have caused this; aside from the story Jefferson and his daughter told us."

"Do you know something about this?" David asked. The older man sighed and nodded, "I do, but I'm not entirely sure you want to hear this one."

"No, we have too," Emma insisted, "We need to figure this out and stop it!"

"Very well, for the most part Wraiths are simple enough creatures to understand," Rumple began, "They are dead creatures trapped within powerful objects and can only be summoned once a victim has been marked by the object. However, there are powerful spells that can be made to unlock these objects and allow a Wraith to roam free, marking its own victims."

"Sounds like dark magic to me," Neal pointed out. Rumple nodded, "Indeed, the darkest kind, which involves using the life essence of an innocent; a child."

Emma had to bite back a gasp. She looked down at the man. Somewhere, a young child had been killed in order to bring one of the most foul creatures into their world; not only that but it was operating on a will of its own. How many more of their people would perish thanks to this monster? And if there was more than one, she didn't even want to imagine.

"And we can't kill these things either, since they're already dead," David muttered.

"There are ways to defend against them," Rumple pointed out, "Fire, and generally any light source will defer them. The best would be to avoid touching the medallions, they still need a person to be marked before they can take them."

"What I want to know is who would be powerful enough, and evil enough to use a spell to release these things?" Jefferson said, voicing the question on all of their minds, "At one point I would have said you Dark One, but since you renounced that title I can't think of anyone else."

"This just proves that someone is plotting against us and the rest of the kingdoms," David concluded, "Let's bring the man back to the castle, we have to see if we can find his family."

As they made their way back to the castle Emma felt uneasy. Things just seemed to be getting worse, and now there were Wraiths to deal with. What else could there possibly be? She would feel better when Hook and the others returned with more news…

"Hook," Emma gasped.

"What?" David asked, turning towards her.

"Hook, and the rest of the crew, they don't know about this!" Emma cried out, panic lacing her voice, "What if they get attacked? Robin left his son with Regina; if something happens to him they'll both be devastated. We have to find a way to get word to them!"

David reached out to took her hand, squeezing it assuredly, "Emma, we can get a message to them, your mother still has her Bluebirds; they are the best at delivering news. Once we get back to the castle we'll send some out. Don't worry about them, they'll be fine."

Emma wasn't convinced.

* * *

A few days later, on board the Jolly Roger, Hook absentmindedly rubbed at his chest. While he was glad to be back out at sea, there was something in the air that was unsettling him. There was a definite chill out here, which made him think that they were not alone on the sea. Using his spyglass he searched around the whole ship, pausing at he spotted something on the horizon.

"Something out there Hook?" Robin asked, stepping to his side. Hook handed him the spyglass and pointed to the port side of the ship, "See anything Robin?"

Hook watched as Robin followed his gaze, the man frowned and lowered the spyglass, then raised it up once again. Hook smirked.

"Well?"

"I thought I saw another ship, but when I looked again it was gone, how it that possible?"

"Oh she's there mate," Hook replied, moving back up to the helm, "Look again and you'll see that she's even closer now."

Robin did as he was asked, and then took a step back in shock; the ship was now in visual range without using the spyglass. It was massive, even larger than Hook's with enough cannons on it to take them out in one attack. The crew looked edgy, Hook on the other hand, was grinning.

"Should we get ready to defend ourselves?" Robin asked.

"No need lad."

"Friends of yours?" Victor asked.

"You could say that, and our first possible ally, and best source for news on the sea."

"What's the ship called sir?" one of the crewmen called out.

"The Flying Dutchman."

* * *

As the Flying Dutchman came to sail alongside the Jolly Roger a tall, intimidating man with a head full of black hair called down to them, "Well, well, if it isn't Hook, how are you my boy?"

"Good to see you Blackbeard," Hook replied, "What does the sea whisper?"

"Many things Hook, all bad; talk of deadly storms and shivers of Sirens."

"I thought as much, would you be willing to meet with me, I come with terms from King David and Queen Snow White."

"I heard you gave your allegiance to them, come aboard, let's hear your terms."

Hook turned to the crew and motioned for Robin and Victor to come forward, "Robin, I need you here on the ship, if something happens to me turn around and get back to the castle as fast as you can. My ship can outrun his as long as the wind is with us."

"You don't trust him?" Robin asked, "The two of you seemed friendly."

"First rule of being a pirate is never trust a pirate; I'll go over there alone."

"I don't like the sound of that," Victor mused.

"Well, I can't very well put you two in danger now can I?" Hook asked, "Victor's lady would skin me and Robin's would burn whatever was left. Don't worry, I can handle Blackbeard."

Hook left them and crossed the gangplank that led to the Flying Dutchman. He moved up towards the helm where Blackbeard stood. The man was a towering 6'5, with a long and messy black beard, hence his name. He was all smiles when he saw Hook, his dark eyes flickering with memories from long ago. He shook the other pirate's hand and observed him for a few moments before speaking.

"Been a long time Hook," he mused.

"Aye, where's the Queen Anne's Revenge, and the Adventure?" Hook asked, "I heard you captured the Dutchman, but didn't really believe it."

Blackbeard laughed, a loud and barking laughter, "That Davy Jones was a fool to try and stop me. When I want a ship I take it. Speaking of which, I've always wanted the Jolly Roger for my collection. Made of enchanted wood isn't it?"

"Well, you'll have yet to catch me first," Hook pointed out, "And should you agree to the terms, then that would make us allies, at least for now."

"Since when are you an errand boy for royals?" Blackbeard asked. Hook didn't respond, merely stared out over the sea with a far-away look in his eyes. The older man nodded, "Aye, anything for the love of a woman."

"She won't ever love me," Hook replied.

"And still you carry a torch for her," Blackbeard took a flask from out of his pocket and took a drink from it, then offered it to Hook, who followed in suit.

"I do, and I think I always will, we men are such weak creatures."

"That we are lad; that we are."

The two captains stood in silence for a moment before Blackbeard cleared his throat, wanting to get on with the business at hand.

"Your terms?"

Hook reached into his jacket and produced one of the many contracts that David and Snow White had drawn up with the help of their council. Blackbeard took it and read through it all, nodding at some areas and frowning at others. Hook hoped the terms didn't offend, because if they did he'd probably never make it off of this ship.

"In return for services to the realm they offer us a pardon?" Blackbeard asked, "They must be desperate and very rich to afford something like this."

"Indeed, what they need most are allies in this war, are your men ready for a fight?"

"My men are always ready for a fight, Hook I like these terms, but they could have bought me for even less."

Hook arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I would have settled for simply being allowed to hunt down and gut every last Siren in the sea."

Hook could tell from the look in the man's eyes that he had a personal vendetta against the nasty sea creatures. He looked out across the ship at the various crew members and noticed that a key person was missing, Blackbeard's first mate and son; Christopher.

"Where's your son?" he asked.

"You guess correct," Blackbeard replied, "My boy was taken by those wretched beasts. I couldn't save him, but I will save other mothers and fathers from knowing this pain. You tell the King and Queen that my ships are theirs, and when it comes time for battle my men will defend this land. All I ask in return is that they keep their word."

"The King and Queen are both honourable," Hook replied as Blackbeard signed the terms, "I travelled with them for a time, they believe in the good of a person's heart. They believe that anyone, if given the chance, can become a hero. You've taken the steps needed Blackbeard, I swear to you that you will not regret it."

Blackbeard offered his hand to Hook, who shook it gratefully. The older man walked him back to the gangplank and watched him return to the Jolly Roger.

"Hook!" he called out, once he was back on his own ship.

"Aye?"

"I'll keep an eye out for more allies; and then, when this is done, I'm coming for your ship."

"You'll have to catch me first," Hook called out, laughing. The two ships then parted ways and Hook sauntered over to Robin and Victor, tossing the newly signed terms to the doctor. He grinned as he read the flourishing signature of Blackbeard, "Never doubted for you a minute."

"He's given us all three of his ships," Hook added, "That's at least 180 good fighting men. All in all, I'd say it's been a good day."

"It's about to get better I'd say," Robin mused, pointing to the helm; a bluebird was sitting on it and singing loudly, like it was trying to get their attention, "That's one of Snow's messenger birds. I had to use some the night before we left to get word out to the rest of my men."

"Fast and smart little thing, knew exactly where to find us," Hook pointed out, taking the small rolled up piece of parchment that the bird had attached to it. He unrolled the paper and read through it, his eyes widening in alarm, he then handed it to Robin who read it and cursed loudly.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"Lads! Listen up," Hook shouted; getting the men's attention, "We've just gotten word from the King and Queen. Wraiths have been sighted near the kingdom, and we can only assume that they are allied with the force that's working against us. I want torches and watchers up all night; no exceptions. These Wraiths have a form of free will that allows them to mark their own victims; probably by pressing their medallions against the person that they wish to hunt. If you see one of these things don't try and fight it, run, your very soul depends on it."

A murmur of unease went through the men, most, if not all of them knew what a Wraith was, and just dangerous they could be. Hook knew they wouldn't hesitate to take his orders when they quickly started to set up extra torches along the railings and set up new watching posts for lookouts. Hook turned to Robin and Victor, the latter of which looked the most nervous. He had been in Storybrooke when a Wraith ripped through the town in its hunt for Regina.

"We can't kill those things," he said, "Nothing can."

"Don't panic," Robin said, "Light scares them, if we're smart and clever we can outwit them."

"Robin is right, but so are you Victor," Hook mused, "Still, I'd say our mission just became a little more urgent."

"I'm so relieved that you can make light of this," the doctor muttered sarcastically, "It must be nice to feel no fear for something that can suck your soul out!"

Hook remained silent, Victor was right; he didn't feel any fear right now. In truth he didn't feel anything. He only felt the rush of adrenaline at the thought of facing down a truly dangerous and challenging opponent. That thought however, gave him pause. Was lacking his heart throwing off his judgement? Was he leading these men to certain death all because he wanted to feel something to take the place of his lost emotions? He didn't really know, and that actually worried him.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Just so you all know, I really like hearing your thoughts. If there's something you'd like to see, or something that you think should happen, do let me know. And you never know; it just might make its way into the story. Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3: Crash

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma/Neal (love triangle), Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, some other minor ones that you will never have thought of.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae:** Holy flaming fast updates Batman! Anyway, I tend to have a rule; once I finish writing a chapter and I'm happy with it, I post it. So here's the next one for you all. And once again, thank you for all of the awesome reviews, favourites and follows; you all make my day.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Crash**

"_Please, you couldn't handle it."_

"_Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."_

_She grabbed the lapels of his coat and jerked him forward, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. He felt one of her hands at the back of his head, holding him close, refusing to let go. Kissing her sent fire rushing to all areas of his body, his arms encircled her, forcing her closer to him. Damn, if felt so good to hold her, to feel her lips on his and her warmth against his skin._

_The kiss ended far too soon, leaving them both breathless. He didn't want it to stop there; he wanted more of it, more of her. He wanted everything she had to offer and wanted to give her all of him as well, he wanted to feel love again. He could love her, he knew he could._

"_That was…_

"_A onetime thing," she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than him. She pulled away from him, looking slightly dazed; he left an impression on her, he knew it. _

"_Don't follow me," she told him, "Wait five minutes, go get some firewood or something."_

"_As you wish," he replied, watching her leave. Once she was gone, he touched his lips, still feeling the fire and passion she left there. Kissing her had been probably the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him. The best, in that he felt something stirring in his heart that hadn't been around since Milah died. The worst, in that he wanted her more and she didn't want him._

* * *

Hook jolted from his uneasy sleep, clutching at his chest which felt as if it was being crushed. He forced himself to his feet and staggered across too where a pitcher of water sat on a table, he grabbed it and poured its contents over his head, trying to calm himself. He felt panic and fear as he gasped for air that didn't seem to be there, it didn't make sense since he should be able to feel anything at all. Damn, it felt like a knife was being twisted in his chest.

'What's happening to me?' he thought, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

On the deck of the Jolly Roger, Robin and Victor were assisting with the night watch. Robin turned to see the doctor keeping a very sharp eye all around them. Of all the others on the ship, he seemed to be the most alarmed by the news of the Wraiths. He was also jumpy, even the smallest noise sent him in a panic.

"Victor."

The doctor jumped, "What? Did you see something?"

"You need to calm down," Robin pointed out.

"Easy for you to say, you know how to use a sword, and a bow," Victor hissed, "I seriously doubt my scalpel is going to be of any use in a fight!"

Robin chuckled, "Using a sword is easy; all you have to do is just stick 'em with the pointy end."

"Oh really? Is that all? Well, now why didn't I think of that?" the sarcasm in the doctor's voice was enough to send Robin laughing again. He had to admit, he was thankful for something to take the edge off of how he was feeling; nervous at the thought of fighting such dangerous foes.

"I take it you weren't much of a fighter in your land," he mused, trying to keep Victor talking.

"No, I was a man of science."

"Science?"

"Yes, I was trying to find a way to bring the dead back to life."

Robin arched en eyebrow, curious by this, "And did you succeed?"

Victor for silent for a moment before answering, "I suppose that depends on who you ask. Not that it matters now, I have left that life behind me. My brother was the only one I brought back, but he's been laid to rest now, as he wanted."

"Robin, I see Wraiths coming in from the port side," the man in the crow's nest yelled down.

"I've got Sirens below us at starboard," another shouted.

"Damn, it's an ambush," Robin growled, "Victor, go and get Hook, now!"

Victor nodded and hurried off while Robin shouted orders to the men. When the doctor arrived at Hook's cabin he pounded on the door, "Hook, we need you topside."

When the captain didn't respond Victor forced the door open to see the man lying face down on the floor. He hurried to his side and rolled him onto his back to check for a pulse, he found one but it was very erratic. The captain was breathing, no, he was gasping for air; which didn't make sense to Victor at all. He grabbed Hook's shoulders and shook him slightly, trying to get him to open his eyes, "Hook, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes."

The captain looked up at him, looking confused, "Emma?"

"Em…what, no, Emma is back at the castle," Victor said slowly, "You are on the Jolly Roger, and out at sea. We've seen Wraiths and Sirens coming at us from both sides. Robin told me to come and get you. Are you alright? What happened?"

Hook seemed to regain his composure and shook off what was happening to him, "I'm fine, just help me up."

"Alright, but take it slowly, maybe you should sit this one out."

Hook opened his mouth to argue but then another one of the men came rushing into the cabin, "Sorry sir, but you better come up here, it's not looking good."

Hook got to his feet and quickly pulled on his shirt, coat and grabbed his weapons; including the sword that Emma gave him. True to its design it was glowing bright blue. Hook ran, with Victor following him, to the deck where a wave of icy air hit them.

"Wraiths," Victor muttered, "You can feel them getting closer."

"Men!" Hook shouted, forcing away the ache he was feeling and letting the adrenaline take him over, "You know what we're up against. I want a torch in one hand and a sword in the other. Don't let the Wraiths even touch you. If they mark you, then nothing can save you. As for the Sirens, remember what they do, they can create a man's deepest desire. So if you start to hear the woman you love, or your family calling out to you for help; do not give in! They are a cruel illusion, made so the beast can drag you into the sea and end your life. That way, you'll never see home, your family, or the woman you love. Stand strong men, and never give up!"

Just as Hook finished his rousing speech, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Back at the castle, Henry had just barged into Emma's room in a panic, convinced that the Jolly Roger was under attack. Emma tried to calm him down, telling him that he was just having a nightmare. But Henry was insistent, saying that he saw Wraiths and Sirens closing in on the ship.

"We have to help them!"

"Henry, they've been gone for nearly a week," Emma said, "They're miles away; we'd never make it to them in time. You have to trust that Hook will protect the men."

"We could use magic to get to them!" Henry begged, "We can't leave them to die!"

"Henry, you had a nightmare."

"No I didn't!" he yelled at her angrily, "You just won't help because you don't care about him!"

The young boy then ran out of her room and back to his, slamming the door in frustration. Emma followed after him and waited a few minutes before knocking softly on his door.

"Henry," she said, "I'm opening the door."

She did so and signed, Henry was lying on his bed with his back towards her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Do whatever you want;" he said bitterly, "I don't care anymore."

She sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his back gently. She wanted so badly to comfort her son, but she wasn't sure how to do that. He seemed so heartbroken over this bad dream.

"What you said before, about me not caring about Hook, you're wrong," she said, "I do."

"Well you don't act like it sometimes," Henry pointed out, "You act like he's an inconvenience, like you don't even want him around. He's a hero and he just wants to help."

"Henry, it's more complicated than that," she tried to explain, but how could she tell her son that Hook made her feel things that she should only feel for Neal, his father.

"It doesn't have to be, he should be here, with us."

"He's really had an impact on you hasn't he?" Emma asked. Henry nodded, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes, "He knows how it felt."

"How what felt?"

"To be alone and lost on that island."

"I never knew you talked to him about that," she mused.

"You and dad seemed busy."

Emma felt her heart lurch at that comment. Had she and Neal really neglected Henry while trying to reconnect with each other? Here she was going on and on about how everything she did was for Henry, not even realizing that he was still hurting. She moved closer to her son and hugged him close.

"Henry, I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I never meant to leave you alone to deal with this."

"I wasn't alone, Killian was good company," he replied, "And I don't blame you guys. I know you both want to be the best mom and dad for me."

"Sometimes I think that you're too grown up for your own good," Emma pointed out.

"I'm a kid; we pick up on things that adults think we miss."

Emma fell silent, wondering just how true that was, and if there was more to that statement then Henry was letting on. But the boy didn't continue so Emma let it go.

"Try to get some sleep Henry," she said, kissing his forehead, "See you in the morning."

"Good night."

The moment she was sure that Henry would be alright, she left the room and hurried towards her training area. The room was dark and empty, which told her that most of the people in the castle were probably still asleep.

"Tink!" she whispered, "Where are you?"

"Trying to sleep darling, but it appears I must be denied that," the green fairy complained, appearing at her side and making Emma jump. She still wasn't used to the fairy's ability to appear and disappear at will. Most of them preferred not to, but Tinkerbell wasn't exactly your common fairy. Once she saw the concern on Emma's face a serious look filled her own.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes…no, maybe, I don't know."

Tinkerbell crossed her arms over her chest, an amused smirk now playing on her lips.

"Henry's had a nightmare," Emma explained.

"Hmm, well there are a few potions that can help with that," she started.

"He saw the Jolly Roger being attacked," Emma blurted out, "I tried to convince him that it was just a dream, but he seemed so adamant that it was real. Is there any way for us to see them? So we can make sure that they are alright?"

"Emma, if you were worried about our dear Hook all you have to do is ask me," Tinkerbell replied, "No need to make up a story about Henry having a bad dream."

Emma frowned at her, "Don't start with that, can you help me or not?"

Tinkerbell held up her hands in mock surrender, "There might be a charm that I can try. Hard to say how well it will work. If they are far enough away we might not see anything at all. But if it will set your mind at ease…"

"It's not for me, it's for Henry," Emma insisted. Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and motioned for Emma to come with her. Together they left the castle in silence and made their way out to the courtyard. In the time when King George ruled this castle, it had been a sparring ground where he could watch his men train new recruits for his army. It had been one of many, so when Snow and David took the castle over, they changed it into a garden; filled with trees what grew special fruits and flowers used in making healing potions.

Tinkerbell paused at some of these flowers, snipping some of the blossoms to take along with her. One of these included the Blue Mountain Flower, which was used to make a special salve that could heal wounds overnight, and the Gleamblossom; a glowing blue and purple flower whose nectar could restore strength.

"What are those for?" Emma asked her.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I just think they're pretty," Tinkerbell replied, now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. While Tinkerbell had come across as serious and somewhat bitter when they first met her in Neverland; after regaining her wings she seemed to turn into another person. This person was chipper, helpful and more than a little bit random. Still, Emma always enjoyed her company; she was a welcome change to the seriousness that usually ran through the castle.

"Ah, here we are!"

Emma frowned, "It's a birdbath."

"What? No it's not," Tinkerbell replied, standing next to the stone birdbath, "Well okay, maybe to the untrained eye it might look like a birdbath, but to a magic user like me and you, it becomes something else entirely."

"Okay, I'll bite, what can we use it for?"

"A mirror, so you can see to other places," she replied.

"We have some of those in the castle," Emma pointed out, "Why not use one of them?"

"Because those mirrors only have a two way connection," Tinkerbell explained, "One goes to Aurora's palace, one to Cinderella's and another to the Emperor's. But we need a mirror that isn't limited to just its other half. I can use this to try and find Hook, or rather, you can."

"Why me?"

"You're the one who wants to find him, so it has to be you, the need will be there and it will help to boost the strength that this thing has."

"I want to find him for Henry."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

Emma pursed her lips together and watched Tinkerbell gather what was needed to make the spell work. She filled the birdbath; yes Emma was going to continue calling it that, with clear water and then she added a small pinch of fairy dust. The water started to ripple and changed to a dull blue. Emma rested her hands on the edge and peered into the depths.

"Tell it who you're looking for," Tinkerbell whispered. Emma watched the water and as she spoke his name, she found herself wishing that he was alright, "Captain Hook."

The water did nothing; in fact, the magic seemed to fade away. Emma glared at the fairy, "It's not working, what happened?"

"You might want to try using his actual name this time; and you also need to focus on him and whatever he makes you feel. Anything, that might help the spell locate him. This spell is powered by need; if you really want to find him it should work."

Emma sighed and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind and focus on Hook; his smile, his bright eyes, the way he spoke to her, even how he annoyed her with his innuendos. Everything about him seemed to bring a smile to her lips, even though she tried to resist it. So when she said his name again, she was positive that she would find him, "Killian Jones."

* * *

The battle on the Jolly Roger seemed to be going their way, the Wraiths didn't dare come close to them with all of the torches, and they would only venture close when they had an actual opening to attack. The Sirens on the other hand were relentless, launching themselves onto the ship in order to try and charm the men, or climbing up to the railings to grab onto whoever they could and drag them under. So far, by Hook's count, three men had been taken.

"Killian."

Hook spun around to find himself face to face with Emma. She smiled sweetly at him, a shy smile that seemed to whisper in his mind. It caught him off guard, so much so, that he lowered his sword and took a step towards her.

"Are you really here?"

"Yes, I came looking for you."

She closed the distance between them, but Hook stepped back, "You can't be here."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe."

"I feel safest when I'm with you."

"Do you love me?" he asked her. Emma reached out her hands to him, "Be with me Killian."

He reached out to touch her, but before he could Victor had run up behind the disguised Siren and ran his sword through her back; piercing her heart. To Hook however, she was still Emma, and he was watching her die just like he had once watched Milah die.

"No!" he yelled, raising his sword and slashing it down towards Victor. The doctor tripped over the Siren's body and fell onto the deck. Hook pointed his sword at his throat.

"Hook!" Victor yelled, "That wasn't Emma! It was a trick! Wake up!"

The pirate regained himself and looked back at the dead Siren, she had reverted to her true form, a red head with wicked black eyes; she looked nothing like his Emma. He shook his head; no Emma wasn't his and was never going to be his. He offered his hand to Victor and pulled him to his feet, "I owe you one mate."

"Think nothing of it, shall we continue?"

"Aye, let's get these hags off of my ship."

* * *

Emma gasped and pulled away from the vision in the water. Tinkerbell moved next to her, and offered her arm to help steady her, "Did you see him?"

"Henry was right, they are being attacked."

Tinkerbell's eyes darkened with fear, "What should we do?"

"Trust that Hook will do what he always does."

"And what is that?"

"Survive."

* * *

The battle with the Sirens seemed to taper off slightly, giving the men on the ship time to bring the wounded below so Victor could get to work helping them. Robin and Hook remained on the deck, listening to the Wraiths as they shrieked above them. Some of the torches had gone out so the remaining men were rushing to light them up again.

"Get those damn torches lit!" Robin yelled, "We have to…ah!"

One of the Sirens had reached up and over the railing, grabbed Robin around the chest, and began pulling him back and over the railing into the sea.

"Robin!" Hook yelled. He grabbed a rope and secured it to the mast, then quickly tied to around his waist. He ran to the edge of the ship and threw himself into the water to search for his friend.

It wasn't difficult to spot him as he was putting up a real fight with the Siren. Hook swam towards them, and using his hooked hand, jammed the sharp point into the Siren's shoulder.

She screamed and turned on Hook, attempting to slash at his face with her claws, however she failed as Robin wrapped his arms around her; pinning them to her side. The two men then kicked to the surface, gasping for air while trying to subdue the Siren.

"Release me!" she screamed.

"Not a chance," Robin replied.

"We can't stay in the water," Hook said, he waved to the men on deck who started to pull him, and Robin and the Siren back towards the ship. Getting them back on board was another thing as the Siren kept struggling.

"Give her over to me," Hook said, "I can hold her while they pull us up, and you use the ladder."

"Sure thing."

With Robin's extra strength they managed to get the two of them onto the deck.

"Take this thing and lock it in the brig," Hook instructed, "I'll question her after."

"Hook…" Robin started.

"I'll tell you nothing," the Siren hissed.

"Oh I have ways to make you talk."

"Hook…"

"Your deaths will be upon you soon," she continued, "I look forward to watching the werewolves attack that castle; slaughtering any and all that they can find. Maybe even…"

Her form shifted to look like Emma, then Regina, Henry and finally little Roland.

"NO!" Hook yelled, "Get her out of here!"

"Hook!"

"What?!"

"The torches…"

Hook looked up to see that most, if not all, of the torches had been put out during their fight with the Sirens. The Wraiths were poised to attack. It was a trap. Hook grabbed up a sword while Robin grabbed one of his own and a torch. Two of the men dragged the Siren away and the others followed their leader's actions and grabbed up weapons of their own.

"Hook, we can't stay here, I hope you have a bright idea," Robin muttered.

"I think best on my toes mate," the pirate replied.

However, if Hook was to be completely honest, he didn't have a bright idea. Wait a moment…

"Robin, how good are you with that bow of yours?"

"Best marksmen in all the realms."

"Then light them up and shoot those bastards down."

Robin grinned brightly, always eager to show off his archery skills, he grabbed up his quiver and started wrapping strips of material around ends of the arrows; just above the tips. He then grabbed a bottle of rum to soak the material, which would keep them flammable long enough to pierce the Wraiths. Hook watched this and grabbed two of the crewmates, "You saw how he just did this, it going to be your jobs to keep him supplied with arrows no matter what! Understand?"

"Yes captain!"

"Alright lads," Hook shouted, "Let them come in close so Robin can get a shot. Let's try to keep that number to a minimum if you please; no more than two. Can you handle that Robin?"

"Not a problem."

Hook had a feeling that the battle with the Wraiths was going to be much different than the Sirens; as it seemed that they somewhat had the upper hand. While Wraiths were dark and evil creatures, they weren't the smartest of them. They were lured into their trap fairly easy. One of them would go after a man and Robin would send one of his burning arrows at it. The moment it did, the creature went up in flames, enough so to make them fly off into the night. It might not kill them, but it certainly scared them off, which was exactly what they needed.

"Hook!" Robin yelled, "Get down!"

The pirate spun around and found himself face to face with the last of the Wraiths. The thing swiped its arm at him, and Hook jumped to the side, slashing at it with his sword. The blade, glowing bright blue, connected with the thing's arm, making it screech and back off. Robin seized the opportunity and hit it with another burning arrow. It let out another awful shriek, swiped one more time at Hook, and then took off; flying into the night.

The men all cheered and exchanged congratulatory slaps on the back. Robin set down his bow and moved to stand next to Hook, the pirate wasn't looking very well but didn't seem to be paying attention to that. He ordered the men to start cleaning up the deck, he them went below to check on Victor and the injured men. The doctor nodded to them; he and Robin exchanged subtle looks, both of them seemed to agree on Hook's condition.

"How are the men?" Hook asked.

"They'll all survive," Victor said, "The worst was a broken arm and a Siren cut along a chest; both were easily set and stitched. But I think it's you who needs to sit down and rest."

Hook glared at him, "I think it's time you remember that I am your captain, and we have a prisoner to interrogate. So you and Robin can come with me and see this through, or you can sod off. I'm fine and there is nothing wrong with me!"

Robin and Victor both frowned, knowing full well that Hook wasn't well, but they knew that they couldn't disobey an order from the man without making him look bad in front of the crew. So they nodded, and joined him as he made his way down to the brig. The two guards posted to watch the Siren stood and nodded to the captain.

"Dismissed lads," he muttered, "We can handle her."

"Oh can you now?" a raspy and soft voice asked, "Can you really; Killian, Robin and Victor. I do so love being handled, especially by three handsome men like yourselves. What are you going to do to little old me? My sisters and I were just playing with you."

"Playing; you call drowning three men playing?" Robin snapped.

The Siren stepped forward and they saw her in her true form; dressed in a long white gown with a crown of red gems on her head. She had long and wavy brown hair, soft brown eyes that shimmered grey around the edges; dimples that showed themselves when she smiled at them.

"You may call me Darra if you care for such things," she said, "Since I already know your names it's only fair for you to know mine. And yes dear Robin, playing, we love playing especially with men. You fascinate us, so full of love and passion; can't you understand how alluring that is?"

"We didn't come here to discuss why your people enjoy drowning us," Victor snapped. Darra glared at him, pretending to look hurt, "You I can read so easily Victor, I see your desires; they are so clear; the wolf girl and how you love her, your wish to bring your brother back."

She then rounded her gaze on Robin, "And you, not only did you warm and win the Queen's heart but you have a family again. You wish to protect them."

Somehow, she seemed to find that extremely funny.

"Oh darling, you can't save them from what's coming," she said, "None of you can."

"Silence beast!" Hook shouted, "Who is behind this? Who is organizing all of you?"

"And you pirate," Darra said, pausing for a moment before she continued, "We were having a hard time seeing your desires. We had to look in your head, instead of your heart, which can only mean one thing…oh you foolish man, what have you done to yourself?"

"Be quite, who are you working for?" Hook demanded.

"Oh, well you just told me to be quiet, so which is it?"

The pirate growled in frustration and stalked out of the brig, leaving Victor and Robin with the Siren who was once again giggling.

"Look, Darra," Victor began, the Siren moaned in delight.

"I love how you say my name Victor, say it again."

"Darra, who is gathering the Wraiths and Sirens together?" the doctor asked, "You must know who is behind all of this. Please, tell us something and maybe we can get you released."

The Siren pulled away from the bars of the cell, she observed the two men, a harsh look overtaking her fine features. She was pondering Victor's words; all Sirens loved the sea or any body of water that they could find. Her desire for the sea may well be the leverage they needed to get some answers from her.

"You will let me back into the sea?" she asked them, her bottom lip quivering, "Truly?"

"We'll have to talk to the captain first," Robin replied. Darra nodded, "Very well, I will trust you both, as it seems I have no choice. But I am afraid you must remain disappointed. I don't know who is behind uniting of my sisters and I. But, rest assured it is a force to be reckoned with. You and your allies won't be able to win this I'm afraid."

"You said something about werewolves," Robin added.

"They move to attack on the next full moon," she replied, "Tomorrow night; they have been instructed to kill those who won't be useful to the pack, and to turn anyone else."

"We still have Snow's bluebird," Robin said, an edge of fear in his voice, "It might get there in time enough to warn them of the attack. But we have to turn this ship around."

"Hook!" Victor yelled, "We need to get back to the castle, now!"

The doctor ran back to the captain's cabin only to find that Hook had once again collapsed.

"Damn. Robin! Get in here!"

Robin motioned for the guards to return to watching Darra, and then ran to help Victor. When he saw Hook on the ground he paused, "What the bloody hell happened?"

"I don't know, this is the second time it's happened, help me get him into bed."

They grabbed Hook under his arms and placed him in bed. Victor checked his pulse, it was the same as it had been the first time; erratic and he was gasping for air. He also had a fever starting.

"Get up there and get this ship turned around," Victor said to Robin, "I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm starting to think this is something only magic can deal with."

Robin held out his hand and the small bluebird flew over to him. He then grabbed up a quill and a small piece of parchment to write down a warning for the people at the castle. Once finished, he tied it to the small bird and took her up to the deck.

"Okay little one," he whispered to her, "Fly back to our loved ones as fast as you can, warn them, tell them that we are coming home to them as soon as we can."

The moment he released the small bird she took off, it was almost as if she understood him and had a driving purpose to return back to the castle. Robin watched her fly away and then turned to the rest of the men, "Turn her around men, we're going back home!"

* * *

The following evening; in the training grounds near the castle, Neal was working on some sword work with Henry. His son was looking a little down so he was making it his mission to cheer him up. However, the boy did not seem to be in the mood. His swings were half-hearted, his dodges were just barely getting him by, and he wasn't grinning like he usually did when sparring.

"Henry, what's wrong buddy?"

"Nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing," Neal pointed out; he sat under a tree and patted the spot next to him. Henry hesitated for a moment before sitting next to him and taking the skin of water that his father offered him. He drank thoughtfully before looking up at his dad, his gaze then drifted to Emma; she was standing on a balcony overlooking the grounds. He waved to her, she returned the gesture but she looked very distracted about something.

"Is something wrong between you and your mom?" Neal asked.

"I yelled at her last night, I was so mad at her."

"Why?"

"I saw the Jolly Roger getting attacked by Sirens and Wraiths," he explained, "And when I told her that we needed to help Killian and the others, she wouldn't listen to me."

"So you don't think it was a dream?"

"No, it was real, I'm sure it was…if they died and I didn't get to warn them, it'll be my fault."

"Henry, you can't think like that," Neal said gently, wrapping an arm around his son, "You know what, I bet they are just fine, and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Hook is the best pirate in the world, he's survived being on Neverland more than once and my dad's wrath; nothing is going to kill that man. He's just too stubborn to die."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, his eyes misting up with tears.

"I'd bet my life on it."

* * *

"Emma, are you alright, you look like you didn't sleep much after last night."

Emma turned to see Tinkerbell approaching her; the fairy had a concerned look on her face. She took Emma's arm and gently urged her to come for a walk with her. Emma, though reluctant, agreed; knowing that she desperately needed someone to talk to.

"I feel, like I'm spilt in two pieces," Emma confessed, "There's a part of me wants to be here, with Henry and everyone else, but then there's the other part of me that wants to be…in another place entirely. I have so many conflicting thoughts and emotions that I can't even begin to understand, let alone work through. My chest has been aching with all of this, the worst of it was last night; there was so much pain that it woke me up."

"Does this have anything to do with your engagement to Neal?"

"No! Why does everyone keep on asking me that?" Emma demanded, pulling away from Tinkerbell and stalking off, "Neal and I are supposed to be together, for Henry."

"I've been hearing that from you a lot lately," Tinkerbell pointed out, "How everything you do is for Henry, and while that is a good thing, you are his mother after all. I have to ask, when was the last time that you did something to make yourself truly happy?"

Emma didn't respond; she just kept walking away, trying desperately to think of something else besides Tinkerbell's words. She hated this, she didn't want it, all of these conflicting thoughts and emotions; it was too hard to deal with. In the end that was always her problem, when something became too hard she would run away and not face the issue.

'This is not the example I should be setting for Henry,' she thought to herself, as she departed from the training grounds to walk through the woods and clear her head, 'I just don't want to admit what it is that's really bothering me. Why is it so hard? Why can't love be simple?'

* * *

"Gina! Gina, look at that birdie!"

Roland was playing on the balcony of Regina's room while she watched over him. He had been an absolute angel the whole time he was with her, and she had to admit that she enjoyed his company. She had to smile at the rather large and extended family she and the others were forming. It had been a long time coming, but with Robin's help she had been able to let go of all the hate and rage she felt towards Snow White and Emma.

With her head and heart clear she could see that she had been the problem for a long time. But now, they were all moving on and doing their best to raise the children in their family. Henry was able to freely go back and forth between her and Emma, while Roland was able to warm up to Henry and even her.

"What bird Roland?" she asked, joining him to see where he was pointing. A bluebird was soaring towards them at an incredible speed; Regina recognized it as one of Snow's messenger birds. She held out her hand so the little thing could perch there. The bird was exhausted; it had clearly used all of its strength to return to them, which alarmed Regina a great deal.

"Rest now little one," she said softly, "You have done your job well."

She opened the parchment and her eyes widened as she read Robin's untidy scrawl.

'Werewolves are coming to attack the castle on the next full moon, protect the people. Hook is very ill, we are returning home as fast as the winds allow us.'

The next full moon? That was tonight!

Regina gathered up Roland in her arms and hurried out of her room, shouting to some of the workers to find the council, they had to have an emergency meeting right away.

* * *

Back in the woods Emma was starting to feel uneasy, something just didn't feel right about this place. She looked up at the sky. She knew that she should get back to the palace before her parents sent out a search party for her, but she couldn't help but wonder as to what was out in the forest tonight that would send her on edge.

Then, as if they were answering her, a chorus of mournful wolf calls went up. Only if Emma had to guess, she would suppose that these weren't regular wolves, but werewolves; like Ruby.

* * *

"Werewolves." David muttered darkly, "We'll never be able to evacuate all of the villagers behind the castle walls in time."

"Then we have to defend them as best we can," Snow insisted, "We have to make sure that Robin's warning will not be in vain."

"Let me go out," Ruby said, "I might be able to draw some of them after me, and give all of you more time to help the villagers."

"They'll kill you when they see you aren't part of the pack," Granny pointed out.

"We have to do something," Neal said, "The longer we stand here debating it the more chances we have of losing someone."

"Did Robin say how sick Hook was?" Archie asked.

"No, he wasn't specific, but it has to be bad," Regina replied, she wanted to offer up more information but just couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Of course it's bad if it's forcing them home," Snow said, "Blue; will you and Tinkerbell be ready to look after him when they get back?"

"Absolutely," Blue said, "It will give Emma a chance to practise her healing magic too."

"Where is Emma?" Belle asked, just noticing that her friend wasn't with them.

"I saw her leave the training grounds," Tinkerbell reported, "But I assumed she was going to marketplace, she seemed really upset about something when I tried to speak with her."

"She's out in the forest," David gasped, "We have to get out there. Neal, Regina; the two of you are with me, we have to find her before the wolves do."

* * *

"Papa!"

Emma's head jerked up as a child's voice; probably a girl; screamed in the night. This scream was followed by a man's, "Run to the castle! Take your brother!"

Emma jumped to her feet and ran towards the screams, nearly ramming into two children as they burst from a path. The two grabbed on to Emma's arms and tried to pull her away.

"Emma?"

She took a closer look at the two children, it was Hansel and Gretel.

"Our Papa," Hansel sobbed, "There were two werewolves attacking a pair of unicorns, he went to help them. Please, don't let him die!"

Emma glanced towards the sounds of an obvious struggle and then back to the siblings, "Listen to me now, you two need to get somewhere safe and hide. I'm going to go and help your father and then we'll come back for you, now hurry!"

The children did as they were told and Emma unsheathed her sword, dashing towards the noise, she was not about to let Hansel and Gretel's father die; not after all she did to help get them back together in the first place.

She broke out into a clearing to see the Woodcutter fending off the werewolves with his axe and a torch. Behind him a stallion unicorn lay on the forest floor with a mare standing next to him. Emma had never seen unicorns up close like this before, she was in awe, but knew that now wasn't the time as she had to help defend them and one of the people of her home. She ran to join the Woodcutter, and the werewolves didn't seem to like the odds in this fight now, but that didn't stop them from growling at the two.

"Princess Emma," the Woodcutter hissed, "You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you, not alone, I'm here to help."

"My children…"

"Are fine, and hiding, now let's get you back to them by dealing with these things."

"Yes ma'am."

"It's just Emma to you."

"And you may call me Benjamin."

The werewolves lunged at them, thinking they were distracted, while in reality Emma had been keeping a close eye on the beasts; waiting for them to strike. She swung her sword at the same time Benjamin's axe crashed down; Emma's sword cut the first beast along the side, sending it yelping and running back into the woods. The Woodcutter's axe actually crushed the skull of the second wolf, considering all of the strength that the man had put into it. The beast dropped to the ground and did not attack again.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked Benjamin, seeing that his arm was bleeding, he dropped his weapons and clutched at the wound.

"I'm fine, tend to the unicorns first."

Emma was about to step to the stallion when the mare charged at her.

"Slowly," Benjamin instructed, "Unicorns are distrustful of humans, speak to her first."

"They can understand us?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely, they are some of the smartest creatures in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma stood still and held out her hands to the mare, trying to show that she had no weapons and meant no harm to the stallion; who was obviously the mare's mate.

"I'm not going to hurt him," she said softly, "But I can help, let me heal him."

The mare wasn't convinced; she reared up on her powerful legs, trying to intimidate Emma.

"I know you're scared," Emma said, "The one you love is hurt and you don't know what to do about it. I know what that is like. Someone I love is out there right now, and may very well be hurt, but I can't help him and it's driving me insane. But right now, I can help you and him."

The mare seemed to calm down slightly, allowing Emma to touch her neck and rub it gently.

"That's a girl," she said, "Everything will be okay now."

She then knelt down next to the stallion, the powerful animal had various bites and scratches along its body, and she felt her heart lurch at the sight of it. She looked into his eye and saw great intelligence there, but also great pain. She gently placed her hands on his flank, "Hey boy, you're gonna be fine, just stay strong and don't give up."

Emma then began to concentrate; just like Blue had taught her. While her healing magic was very powerful, it was also difficult to wield; she needed all of her focus to see the wound healing before it would work. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, and watched as pure healing magic flowed out of her hands and into the stallion's body.

However, all magic came with a price, even a spell as good and as pure as healing another. Emma's price; was to feel the pain and experience the heartache that whoever she was healing had gone through. She cried out as a memory filled her mind, the unicorns had been hunted before, by men who had wanted the magic in their horns. The men had them cornered and had taken their colt, which was apparently more magical than its parents. To have a child taken away, Emma could empathize with that.

She removed her hands and the stallion got to its feet, he was unsteady and limping slightly but the worst of his wounds had been healed. Emma had to wait a few moments before she could get to her own; healing others drained a great deal of her energy away, it left her feeling weak and tired. But still, she wanted to help Benjamin, so she forced herself up and moved towards him.

"Amazing," he told her, "I knew from the first moment I met you that there was something special about you."

"You sure I didn't come across as a pain in the ass sheriff?" she joked, smiling as she took his arm. Benjamin laughed and shook his head, "You? A pain? Not a chance. Ah!"

He winced as she rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large bite mark. He saw the look on her face and heaved a sigh, "I'm going to become one of them, aren't I?"

"I don't know," Emma said honestly, doing her best to heal the wound, "But even if you do, it's not the end. I have a friend who is a werewolf and she's managed it, maybe you should talk to her. We might be able to enchant a cloak for you like she has."

"I would be grateful."

"Come on, let's go and find your kids."

She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and together they began to walk back to the castle. Emma turned to look back at the unicorns to see that they were following after her. Benjamin chuckled, "Looks like you have a couple of new friends."

Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** So when I picture my Siren Darra, I see Sophia Bush. Who is; in my opinions, one of the most beautiful actresses around; you can look her up on IMDB if you don't know who I am talking about. When I was writing this chapter I had just re-watched the episode with Hansel and Gretel, that one always makes me cry so I had to add them here. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and as usual, please review and tell me your thoughts. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting Gravity

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma/Neal (love triangle), Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, some other minor ones that you will never have thought of.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae:** Oh my gosh; so many hugs and love to all of you who read, reviewed, put this on your alerts, and favourites. You all make writing this so much more fun for me. I had to re-work this chapter a few times to get it right. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fighting Gravity**

Hansel and Gretel were still running through the woods when the boy suddenly tripped over an exposed root, falling to the ground and knocking the air from his lungs. Gretel stooped to help him up. Hansel forced himself to his knees as he gasped for air. While they had a moment to catch their breath, Gretel looked back to make sure that they weren't being followed.

"I can't run anymore," Hansel groaned.

"Yes you can, now get up or I'll drag you!"

Gretel coaxed him to his feet as urgently as she could and soon the two of them were off running again. They both desperately were trying to ignore the ache of their muscles, the burning in their lungs and the thought that their father might not have survived. Hansel kept on looking back, willing that his father and Emma would come crashing through the woods after them, but it was to no avail.

"Hurry up Hansel!"

"But what about Papa and Emma; they need our help."

Gretel grabbed his hand, and then pointed forward; they could see light moving towards them. It was a group of three and they were carrying torches, which was a good thing since the werewolves didn't like fire. One of them was bent to the ground and it looked like they were tracking someone. The two siblings ran towards them, hoping they might be able to help.

"Help!" Gretel cried out when they approached, "Please help us!"

"Hansel and Gretel?" the one woman in the group said, the two siblings recognized her as the woman who separated them from their father. Hansel gripped to his sister, no doubt their fear was evident on their faces as one of the men, who they knew as King David stepped towards them.

"It's alright," he said gently, "We're here to help."

"Our papa is in the woods," Gretel explained, "Emma is with him."

"Regina, you stay here with them," David instructed, "Neal and I will find them."

"I don't think that's the best plan," Regina said softly, "Neal, you should stay."

Regina then went on ahead while David followed her. Neal looked at the two siblings, "I'm guessing that the two of you have had a run in with her in the past."

"You could say that," Hansel replied. Neal took their hands and started to lead them out towards the edge of the woods.

"Okay, let's get you both to the castle you'll be safe there."

* * *

"Why didn't you want to stay with them?" David asked Regina.

"I separated them from their father," she replied, she sounded ashamed, "I saw how terrified they looked when they saw me, I wasn't about to have them run off thinking that I was going to do something else to them."

David had to admit, he was impressed. While he didn't think that he would ever trust Regina fully, he knew that she was trying her best to change. He had always been one to give credit where credit was due which was one of the reasons why he had asked her to accompany him out here. Of course, having her magic around wasn't going to hurt either.

"Thank you for your help with all of this Regina," he said, "I don't know if you get much thanks, but I really do appreciate your efforts for the kingdom."

"Everything I do, I do for my family," she replied shortly, she didn't mean it in a harsh way, just in a way that said she didn't feel like talking much about it, "But you are welcome."

David smiled, but it quickly faded away when he heard something coming towards them. He raised his sword and a bright ball of fire appeared in Regina's hand. However, they didn't need to attack as it was Emma and Benjamin that approached them.

"Emma!"

"Dad?"

David hurried to his daughter and hugged her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what are you both doing out here?"

"We got word from the Jolly Roger," Regina explained, "Werewolves are coming to attack the castle. Looks like you picked the wrong night to go for a walk."

"No kidding."

"Did you see my children?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, they're safe," David said, taking Emma's place in helping him to walk. The four of them quickly made their way back down the pathway when warning bells started to go off from the towers.

The werewolves had arrived.

* * *

"What do you mean you turned the bloody ship around?" Hook growled, trying to get up from his bed, only to be pushed back down by Victor, "We have our orders from David, and people are depending on us!"

"Our prisoner told us of a werewolf attack on the castle," the doctor explained, anger rising in his voice, "And not only that but our captain is in no shape to be out here any longer!"

"You're a doctor," Hook snapped, "Fix me!"

"I can't because I don't know what's wrong with you!" Victor shot back, "All I can do is treat the symptoms; your fever for instance. But the losing consciousness, the erratic pulse and the fact that you seem to be gasping for air, I can't explain them. So unless you know what's happening to you and will tell me what's going on, we're going back."

Hook lay back on his bed, his hand once again rubbing his chest. Something was wrong, he knew that now. Had Regina done something to his heart while he was gone? Or worse, had Emma? No! He couldn't think like that. Even if it was more convenient for her to be rid of him, she wasn't capable of something so monstrous. His lack of a heart must be making him think this way. Emma might not love him, but she would never wish to do him physical harm. Perhaps Regina had been right; this hadn't been the best idea.

"I don't know what it could be," he lied, gritting his teeth. Victor clearly didn't believe him as he got to his feet and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him, all the while muttering about 'stupid and stubborn pirates.'

Hook sighed; he was going back to the castle, back to Emma. There was a part of him that wanted that desperately; to see her face once again, to hear her speak to him; he would even tolerate her yelling at him. And yet, the other part of him was hoping that he would just throw himself into the sea so he wouldn't have to see her ever again. It hurt too much to see her, no not just her, but to see her with Neal; now that was another thing entirely.

Back in Neverland, when Pan had given him the information that Neal was still alive, it had shattered him. He knew that he should tell Emma, tell her that her love and Henry's father was still alive; but he wanted Emma for himself. He had felt his heart come alive again after they had kissed, but now she was being ripped away from him before they even had a chance.

So, going with the desire to show her that he was indeed a man of honour he told Emma about Neal. Or rather he told David and Snow; the latter letting Emma know that Neal lived.

If Emma could find her happy ending with another man, he would force himself to be happy for her. She deserved the world, and if he couldn't give it to her, then maybe Neal could. When they finally rescued Neal, Emma had been confused as to why he came out and told them he was alive, despite his feelings for her.

* * *

"_You didn't have to tell me anything, but you did, why?" she asked him, when they finally had a quiet moment to themselves._

"_He's Henry's father and I'm not the heartless man you seem to think I am," he replied, trying his best to avoid looking her in the eye. Emma crossed her arms over her chest, she looked hurt by his words, but she was doing her best to hide it from him._

"_I don't think you're heartless," she said softly, "You just confuse me."_

"_Everything I do here is for you, Emma," he said, finally looking up at her, "That's all that really matters right now."_

"_Why?"_

"_Bloody hell woman, what do you want from me?" Hook snapped, feeling his frustration get the better of him. She had that effect on him at times._

"_I want the truth!" she snapped back._

"_Does it even matter to you?" he asked._

"_I'm asking aren't I?" she insisted, "So of course it matters."_

"_Just leave it alone, Emma."_

"_What are you so scared of?"_

"_I'm scared because I'm in love with you!"_

_Emma took a startled step back as Hook crossed over to her. He put his hand at the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't fight him, in fact, it was just the opposite. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, forcing a low growl from his throat. The kiss was over almost as soon as it began, the two of them panted heavily, trying to bring their racing hearts back under control. She gazed at him, her green eyes flashing, there was something in that look; something that he thought he recognized but couldn't quite place. She shook her head and a sad smile appeared on her face._

"_You don't love me," she whispered, "You can't."_

"_Don't tell me what I feel," he muttered._

"_We can't do this," Emma said, gesturing between the two of them, "I have to be with Neal. It's what's right."_

"_Have too?" he said angrily, "You don't have to do anything but be honest with me and yourself."_

"_I have to do this for Henry; he deserves to have a father and a mother."_

"_So that's it then?" he asked, "My feelings don't matter to you at all?"_

"_They do matter, more than you know," Emma told him, "But you should find someone who isn't so broken."_

* * *

Broken.

Hook knew all about being broken. His father had abandoned him as a child, he had watched his brother die in his arms, and then watched it again as Milah slipped away.

He groaned and reached over to the bedside table where his flask sat. He popped the cork off and drank the entire bottle, it wasn't enough to get rid of the depressing misery that had settled over him; but it dulled his thoughts enough to help him drift off and into a restless sleep.

* * *

Victor entered the brig and frowned as Darra studied him with her intense eyes. He approached her cell and held up his black medical bag, "You shoulder; do you want me to take a look at it?"

Darra glanced at the wound, it was still bleeding and it looked to be a little red around the edges; which told Victor it might be getting infected. The Siren crossed the cell and sat on a bench at the far end, she then patted the spot next to her, "I will not harm you; I give you my word."

The doctor then nodded to the two guards who opened the cell for him. Victor sat next to her and Darra pulled down her gown to expose the wound to him. He quickly found some cleaning ointment and set to work. The first thing he noticed, was the different texture of her skin, it felt almost rubbery; like a dolphin or killer whale.

"This might sting a little bit," he warned her, "Especially if there's any bacteria that shouldn't be in there. Just don't attack me if it hurts."

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't," she pointed out, pouting at him, "Do you not trust me?"

"A couple hours ago, you and your sisters were trying to kill us; so no, I don't trust you."

"Fair enough."

She hissed at him as the ointment felt like it was burning the wound, but he ignored it and began to wrap it with a cloth bandage.

"You know what's wrong with Hook, don't you?" he asked.

"He's just a man, doing what men do best," she mused, "Running away from matters of the heart and doing everything they can to forget who caused the agony. And you really wonder why we Sirens are so interested in you? I've never had a man who truly loved me before. By transforming into the object of their desires we get to feel that love and that passion; even if it's just for a moment, it's worth it."

"But why kill them?" Victor asked.

"It's our nature," she replied, "We are evil creatures."

"You don't seem to be all that bad right now."

Darra giggled, "I gave you my word; but the moment you step out of here we'll be back to where we started. With you as my captor and me wanting to strangle you so that I might escape; make no mistake Victor, I would kill you without a second thought."

"Will you tell me what's wrong with Hook?" he asked.

"And let you miss out on all the fun of finding out for yourselves?" she asked, "Not a chance."

The doctor frowned at her and got to his feet, eager to be out of the cell and away from the psychotic Siren. Still, he couldn't help but think if there was more to Darra than she was letting on. After the cell was locked again he glanced back at her, she was smirking at him, deviously.

"Have a nice day, Victor."

"Keep an eye on her," he whispered to the guards, "Don't trust her."

"Aye sir."

* * *

Back in the forest, Emma could hear the werewolves getting closer to them. Their eerie howls always managed to chill her right to the bone. She hoped that everyone was safe inside of their homes. Hopefully the people had enough common sense to know that these weren't regular wolves and it would be safer for them to stay indoors; if not, well she knew that they might not be able to save everyone.

By now they had managed to catch up with Neal who had been waiting at the edge of the woods with Hansel and Gretel. The two children threw themselves into their father's arms, each of them relieved that the other was safe. When the family was united, Regina started to use her magic to get them back to the castle, using a simple teleportation spell. Emma was hesitant however, as the unicorns were hanging back, their mistrust of people getting the better of them.

"We can't leave them," she said, "The stallion was hurt."

"They won't come with us," Regina insisted, "They are too scared of humans."

Emma ignored her and ran back to the unicorns, while they were skittish; they seemed to trust her slightly more than the others.

"I know you're scared, but if you stay out here, those things will kill you," she explained to them gently, "I promise you that my people won't hurt you. Please, I can't leave you both behind."

She wasn't sure why she felt such a strong need to protect these creatures. Maybe it was the fact that they were innocent and didn't deserve to be hurt. But it probably had to do with what she now knew about these two in particular. Her words seemed to reach them as they started forward until they were close enough for Regina to include them in her spell.

Back behind the castle walls, Snow and the dwarves were there waiting for them and motioned for them to hurry.

"They're almost here," Snow explained, "We took in as many people as we could and we've got archers with silver arrows on the walls. I was just about to head there myself."

"I'll join you," Regina said following after her, "These things are terrified of fire, so I doubt they'll have fun with me up there."

"It should be easy to keep them out though right?" Neal asked, "I mean; they can't climb walls or anything like that, not to mention werewolves aren't exactly the brightest."

"I'm pretty sure that they are just here to scout out the defenses," David replied, then he added, in a lighter tone, "And I wouldn't let Ruby hear that comment about the intelligence."

Neal allowed himself a brief chuckle before he joined Snow and Regina.

"Where's Henry?" Emma called after her mother.

"He and the other children and elderly are in the castle with Archie and Tinkerbell," Snow replied, "They'll be safest there."

"I'll head there after then," Emma said, "I want to make sure the unicorns are taken care of."

She spoke to the creatures again and they followed her willingly to the stables. There, she started to clean out a large stall, where the two of them could stay until it was safe. She was just about to get some food and water for them when she noticed that Benjamin and his children had followed her. He helped her carry the water and then sat down on a bale of hay to rest. The man wasn't looking too good; of course, he had just been attacked by a werewolf.

"I never thanked you," he said to her as she spread out more hay to make the stall comfortable.

"For what?"

"For bringing my children back to me, when we were still cursed."

Emma smiled as Hansel and Gretel sat on either side of their father; they both looked at her with great appreciation. She remembered all too well how it felt when she helped this family get together, that pure joy and the sense that everything would work out, had overwhelmed her. But seeing the aftermath, made all the hard work totally worth it.

"I'm just happy it all worked out," she said, "Family shouldn't be apart."

"I agree."

He paused and rubbed at his bitten arm.

"Will they take them away from me now?" he asked, "Because of what happened tonight?"

"Not a chance," Emma insisted, "I won't let that happen. I told you that this can be managed, just have a little faith. I promise you that we will figure this out. Now, you three stay here, I need to see if I can be of some help in the fight. After it's done we'll get to work helping you."

"Be careful Emma," Gretel called out.

"Good luck!" Hansel added.

She left the family and hurried to the front gates. The men there seemed to be having a problem keeping the werewolves out, the beasts were either using their strength to beat against the door, or were finding weaker points to scratch and bite at. She rushed forward to help with the reinforcements, using large logs to hold the up the gates.

"It won't hold for long my lady," one of the guards said.

"Drop the portcullis then," Emma said, "If they do manage to break the gates at least we can fire arrows at them from here."

The guard hurried off to deliver her order. Once the metal portcullis was dropped she and the rest of the guards stood back and armed themselves with bows and silver tipped arrows.

"The silver will stun them long enough to finish them off," Emma instructed, even as she said this she felt a sting of guilt. Really, the werewolves were just cursed people, like Ruby. But she also had to remind herself that Ruby didn't go around and willingly kill people, which was exactly what these people were doing. They had allied themselves with whomever it was that was working against them, and she would not allow them to hurt her friends and family.

Every time a crash against the gate sounded, another wave of adrenaline was sent racing through her body. She drew back her arm, ready to fire her arrow when suddenly, it stopped. A dead silence seemed to fall over the entire castle. Emma looked up to the battlements to see that no one was fighting up there either.

"What's going on?" she called up to them.

"The wolves are retreating," David called back.

"Why? What's scared them off?"

"Not sure."

"Perhaps I can explain that."

Emma turned to see Rumplestiltskin approaching her, with a grin on his face.

"Now, how in the world did you manage that?" she asked him.

"Had to tap into some old magic," he replied, sounding very pleased with himself, "Using a wolf's eye I was able to produce an illusion to all the werewolves that the sun was coming up. Naturally, they don't feel brave enough when fighting in just their human forms. So I would guess that we have at least another month before we have to worry about them again."

"Good work," Emma said, heaving a sigh, "I was worried there for a while."

"Nothing to fear Miss Swan, it's all under control."

He then gave a little wave and started to make his way back to the castle. Snow, David and Neal joined her at the gates a few moments later to help with repairs.

"Geppetto could fashion a new gate," David mused, "An enchanted one preferably."

"He and Pinocchio will love that," Neal said with a grin.

"Most of the werewolves we hit took off with the others," Snow added, "We'll need to have new silver tipped arrows made up."

Emma was listening to this and was suddenly aware of how tired she was feeling. She reached out to take her mother's arm in order to hold herself up.

"Emma?" Snow asked, alarm in her voice.

"I'm okay, just tired," she replied, "I did a little more healing then I should have today."

"Let's get you to bed then, come on."

Snow helped her daughter, but first they stopped at the stable to gather Benjamin and his family.

"Something wrong?" he asked, seeing Emma's exhausted face.

"Just tired."

"Here."

Before Emma could protest, he had scooped her up in his arms and started to walk back to the castle. Snow placed a hand on Hansel and Gretel's shoulders and smiled at them, "The two of you must be hungry, let's get you something to eat and then find a place for you to sleep."

"Our papa was bitten," Gretel told her, "Emma said you might be able to help him."

"I know a few people who can," Snow replied, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

* * *

The following morning, Emma awoke to see Tinkerbell staring down at her with a bright smile on her face.

"Tink! Personal space," she barked, "You scared me."

"Sorry, I brought you some breakfast; I need to talk to you about something."

Emma sat up in bed, feeling rested and refreshed…and starving. This always happened to her after she used a substantial amount of magic. So she took the tray that Tinkerbell had offered her and began to wolf down the food on it. Tinkerbell smirked as she watched, "Jeez, take a breath."

"Can't, I'm starving."

Tinkerbell watched her intently, fiddling with the tip of her wand. Emma had a feeling that whatever the fairy wanted to say must be terribly important; so she finished with her food and then got out of bed.

"Let me shower and I'll meet you at the stables."

"No time, need to talk now."

Tinkerbell waved her wand and in an instant Emma was dressed, clean and ready to start the day.

"Really? Is it that urgent?"

"Maybe not to you, but to me, yes."

Tinkerbell linked arms with Emma and together they started their journey to the stables, so that Emma could check on the unicorns.

"Alright Tink, what's this all about?"

"Can you tell me about Archie?"

Emma, knowing exactly where this was going, arched a playful eyebrow.

Tinkerbell, known for her absolute lack of subtlety, had made it no secret that she had an interest in Archie. It started the day that they had returned to Storybrooke from Neverland, Archie had been waiting for them on the docks and had hugged each of them; relieved for their safe return. He then paused when he reached Tink, a shy smile on his face, and Emma took it upon herself to introduce the two of them; explaining how Tinkerbell had helped them escape. Archie then kissed the back of her hand and thanked her for helping his dear friends.

Ever since then Tinkerbell had followed Archie around like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked.

"I don't know; everything!"

"I'm pretty sure you could just ask him."

"I get all tongue tied when I'm around him," the fairy pointed out, "I never know what to say to him. Emma, I was stuck in Neverland for so long; I have no idea how to act around a man."

"Just be yourself, you managed to get him to dance with you; that alone is a near impossible task when it comes to most men."

Tinkerbell sighed dreamily, "He's a very good dancer too."

"I can tell you this much, Archie is a very decent man with good intentions," Emma mused, "He's also sweet, and maybe a little bit naïve. So don't go trying to jump his bones or anything like that. That would probably scare him off for good."

Tinkerbell look confused, "Jump his what?"

Emma shook her head and laughed, it felt good to laugh again; she hadn't done much of that lately. Being worried about her family, the war that threatened them, and Hook out at sea had been plaguing her mind.

"Never mind, just take it slow with him, don't rush anything, he'll come around."

"I'm surprised you're in such a good mood after the message last night," Tinkerbell mused.

"What message?"

"The one from Robin."

Emma paused and looked at her friend, "What did it say?"

"They were the ones who warned us about the attack, and that they were coming home."

"That's all good news," Emma pointed out, "All the more reason to be happy."

Tinkerbell fell silent.

"Was there more?"

Tinkerbell pursed her lips together; clearly she didn't want to be the one to deliver this news.

"It's about Hook, Emma," she said softly, "According to Robin, he's very ill."

* * *

Back in the council chambers, David was looking over maps of the Enchanted Forest, trying to figure out where their enemy was hiding. There were only so many places that they could go, but they seemed to vanish into thin air, which told David that they had powerful magic at their disposal. Snow came to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep working this hard."

"If I can just figure out where they are hiding," he told her, frustration building up in his voice, "I can then send word to the other kingdoms and warn them."

"This is always going to be our life, it seems," Snow sighed, "One more battle, one more fight."

"Until the last one," David replied, turning towards her so he could hold her, "It won't always be like this Snow, I believe there will be peace for us one day."

"I hope so."

The two shared a kiss which ended when Emma stormed into the chamber.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Hook was sick?" she demanded, there was anger and hurt in her eyes, which took her parents by surprise.

"I'm sorry Emma," Snow said, "With you being missing and the fight last night, I guess it just slipped my mind. And you were so exhausted afterwards, worrying you more didn't seem best."

"I didn't think it would bother you so much," David added.

"Bother me? Of course it bothers me!" she insisted, "He's out there risking his life for us, again! I should have gone with them; I would have been able to heal him with my magic."

"Emma, don't do this to yourself," Snow said gently, "He wanted to go."

"Because of me," Emma whispered, "He left because of me."

"No, he left because I asked him too," David insisted, "I knew he would be best suited for a task like this. I wouldn't trust just anyone with my family's safety. I'm sure he'll be fine Emma. Once he's back here, Blue and Tinkerbell will be able to help him, have faith."

"I'd have a lot more faith if people would keep me in the loop around here," Emma snapped angrily, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. Snow and David exchanged worried looks with one another. Emma was, at the best of times, difficult to read. This was one of the harder times, which made it nearly impossible to figure out what she was feeling.

"I'll talk to her," David said.

"Go easy on her, she's still figuring things out," Snow mused. David frowned slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A mom knows," his wife replied, "Don't push her too hard, I think there's more to this story that we aren't getting yet."

David took her words into consideration and then followed after his daughter.

* * *

Back on the Jolly Roger, Victor was staring in awe as they started towards the docks.

"Okay, I know I'm just a silly man of science here," he mused, "But would anyone care to enlighten me on just how in the hell we made a week return trip in only a day?"

"The ship is made from enchanted wood," Hook replied, as if that answer should be the most obvious thing in the world, "It can make the ship light for faster voyages or heavier in order to keep it steady during a storm. When the wind is with us we can go faster than ship around, and if there is a sense of urgency; which I suppose there is, that helps it along as well. Reason enough for you, mate, or shall I go on?"

Victor scoffed, still annoyed with the pirate for not being in bed when he clearly should be. He and Robin had hoped that returning to the castle might lift Hook's spirits and therefore improve his condition; but it seemed to be doing the opposite. Hook looked like he was about to fall over at any moment, and still seemed to have pains in his chest that the doctor couldn't explain. It was frustrating him to say the least.

"For all the magic you've witnessed you still have doubts?" Robin asked him.

"Science is all I've ever known and studied," Victor pointed out, "I like having real explanations for things. Not just 'It's magic!' Call me old fashioned."

"Some things can't be explained mate," Hook mused, "Like how a certain wolf girl seemed to know that we'd be back today."

Hook nodded towards shore, Victor turned to see Ruby; standing in her red cloak, waving madly to them and calling out his name. The doctor felt his heart swell at the sight of her, she was safe. Nothing had happened to her while he was away, and soon he'd get to hold her in his arms. Of course, if he had it his way, he'd lock the two of them up in a room together for the next three days. Not that her Granny would ever allow that; the woman would probably scalp him.

"Victor!" Ruby yelled out to him, laughing and running along the shore.

"Ruby!"

Then, ceased by a sudden impulse, he dived over the railing of the ship and started to swim towards shore. Ruby waded into the water up to her waist and waited for him to make it to her. Hook and Robin watched as they two embraced and shared a passion charged kiss, which ended up making them lose their balance and fall back into the water.

"That bloody love-sick idiot!" Robin laughed, knowing full well that if it had been Regina standing there he would have done the exact same thing.

"Prepare to dock gentlemen," Hook called out, "I'll be in my cabin."

"Hook, are you…"

"The next person who asks me if I'm alright is going to get my hook in their face!"

Robin fell silent and watched as the captain sulked back to his cabin.

* * *

On the shore, Victor helped Ruby out of the water so they could walk back to the palace and have some time alone. He didn't say anything at first, just watched her as she spoke, telling him about the attack and how they had managed to scare off the werewolves with Rumplestiltskin's magic. Victor's grip on her hand tightened and he turned towards her, cupping her face with his hands so he could kiss her again.

"I'm so glad that you're back and safe," she said, "If something would have happened to you…"

"Ruby," he whispered, "I'm afraid that you are stuck with me."

She laughed and swatted his arm playfully, "Be serious for once will you?"

"I'm sorry, I use humour as a defense mechanism, it's a disease really," he explained.

"Hmm, is there a cure?"

"I fear the only cure is to spend the next three days locked in a room with one's true love."

Ruby's smile seemed to glow; Victor was in awe of how beautiful she was. In this moment it was just the two of them, the rest of the world didn't seem to matter, the past didn't matter and any mistakes that they had made were washed away.

"You love me?" she asked, sounding as if this information was too good to be true. Victor reached into his pocket and pressed her wolf charm into her hand.

"I do indeed," he replied, "I fear I have nothing to offer you, but if you'll have me…"

"I'm yours," she said, "I always was."

They shared another kiss and decided to take their time in returning to the castle.

* * *

Emma, still feeling annoyed with her parents, had retreated to the stables where she was taking care of the unicorns. She had planned to set them both loose as soon as she was sure that the stallion was well enough. He seemed to be healing rather quickly, no doubt the mare had a hand in that as well as Emma's own magic. She made sure they had fresh water and food and was now giving a large, red apple to the both of them.

"Have you ever seen anything so magnificent before?"

Her father approached her, watching as the beasts enjoyed their food. Emma ignored him, which made David frown.

"So, are you giving me the silent treatment now?" he asked her, "I thought only sixteen year olds did that."

"Well, you and mom are always saying how you wished you could have seen me grow up," she shot back, "Here's me, being a teenager. Happy now?"

As she listened to her words, she actually wanted to smack herself and when she looked at her father, the hurt look on his face made her feel even worse.

"I'm sorry," she said, walking over to him and hugging him, "I don't know why I acted out like that."

"I think I have a good idea of what it might be," David replied, kissing the top of her head, "It's about Hook, isn't it?"

"Oh not you too," Emma said, sounding exasperated, "Just leaving it alone, Dad."

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Emma nodded and then turned back to the unicorns, "Do you know anything about them?"

"The males are always black; their horns can either be black or as red as blood, females are white with either white or silver horns and foals are born a gold colour; they don't start to change until they are around two years old," he explained, "They mate for life and their hooves, hair and horns can be used in certain potions and spells. Their blood has healing abilities as well; but it comes with a price that most aren't willing to pay."

"What is it?"

"Any person who harms a unicorn is doomed to live a cursed life," David replied, "To live the rest of their lives alone, without any love or companionship. However, I have heard that if a unicorn willingly gives a person their blood; out of trust and friendship; that the curse is rendered null. If that's true though, I'm not sure; no one has ever seen it done before."

Emma ran her hand along the stallion's flank. He looked at her and nudged her hand, seeming to prefer her patting his head. She smiled and complied.

"When I healed him, I saw what happened to their foal," she said softly, "Men had taken it away from them to use for God only knows what."

"That's why you couldn't leave them."

David slowly reached out his hand and the mare approached him, allowing him to run his hand along her neck. Father and daughter stood in silence for a time, enjoying each other's company. They exchanged smiles and David knew that Emma had forgiven him and Snow. He also promised himself to keep her better informed on things as the news came in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?"

They turned to see Robin and Hook standing in the doorway. Emma's heart twisted at the sight of the pirate, he looked exhausted and…there was something else but she couldn't really place it. His gaze lingered on her for a moment, before he reached into his coat and handed David the terms that Blackbeard had signed.

"I'm sorry mate," he said, sounding disappointed in himself, "Looks like I failed my mission."

"That's not entirely true," Robin interrupted, "Hook recruited a fellow pirate who has nearly 200 men and three ships at his disposal. He also discovered a very effective way to scare off Wraiths, involving fire arrows and a sharpshooter with a bow. Oh and let's not forget the Siren he caught that will be useful in giving us some information. And he managed to kill what, twelve other Sirens during the fight on the Jolly Roger."

"I can't take all the credit," Hook replied, "I'm fairly certain that Blackbeard was looking for us; Robin was the one with the bow and was also the one who got grabbed by said Siren. It was just lucky I was there."

"Hmm, was it luck or skill?" David asked.

"Maybe a little bit of both."

"I'm glad you're both safe," Emma said, "Everyone was worried about you."

"Yes well, no need Swan, we're fine."

"Robin's message said otherwise," David pointed out.

"Robin has a loud mouth and needs to learn to keep it firmly shut," Hook snapped. Robin, Emma and David looked at him in shock. Hook rarely got angry like this, most of the time he was either indifferent or just insufferable with his constant playful taunting and innuendos. However, he always meant well. Hook raised his hand to rub at his temple.

"My apologies," he muttered, "I just feel like I could have done more if I was given more time. There were other ports we could have visited, and I knew more people who might have been willing to help, assuming the price was right of course."

"Your health is more important," Emma replied, placing her hand on his arm and squeezing it gently. Hook pulled away from her and avoided her gaze, it was killing him to stand here and speak with her as if nothing was wrong between them. David seemed to pick up on the tension as well and Robin shifted his weight, which said that he noticed it as well.

"I'll go and find Tinkerbell," Hook said, "And after she tells you both that I'm fine, I plan on heading out again. You can keep Robin and Victor here though; those two belong here with the ones they love, not stuck on a pirate ship."

"You don't want us there because we're the ones who told you what you needed to hear," Robin insisted angrily, "You're sick and you need help!"

"I'm fine!" Hook replied. Robin glared at him and then stalked out of the stables, all the while muttering about, 'stubborn and stupid pirates.'

Hook nodded to them and started to take his leave. David nudged Emma and nodded towards him, urging her to go after him. Emma stepped forward, "Killian, wait."

That was it; he couldn't take it any longer, as a stabbing sensation tore through his chest and forced him to cry out. He threw out his arm to steady himself and nearly lost his balance but Emma was at his side instantly, catching him before he fell.

"Dad, help me!"

David took one of Hook's arms and wrapped it around his shoulders, while Emma did the same with the other. Together, the three of them started to trek to the castle.

"Come on tough guy," David said, "Let's find out what's wrong with you."

"I'm fi…"

"Shut up!" Emma growled at him, "You are not fine, let us help you."

Hook glared at her, "I don't want your help, Swan."

"Well that's just too bad now isn't it?"

"Aye; that it is; it seems we just can't stay away from each other, no matter how hard we try."

* * *

Once they got to the castle Emma helped Hook get into bed while David hurried off to find Blue and Tinkerbell. Hook was still insistent that he didn't need checking on, but when he collapsed into Emma's arms from over exhaustion; she was convinced that something was really wrong. She placed his boots and the majority of his clothes into a wardrobe and then started to dab a cold cloth against his warm forehead.

"What have you done to yourself?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied shortly.

"Please, stop lying to me," she begged him.

"Did you open my gift?" he asked her.

"No, I was waiting until you got back."

"Why?"

"I don't know, something told me that I might not like what I might see."

He didn't answer her, his eyes drifted shut as he slipped into unconsciousness. Emma reached out and gently touched his face, wishing that he was open his eyes and send a smart remark her way, but there was nothing. Hook just slept on. She was grateful when Blue and Tinkerbell arrived to look after him. Her father motioned for her to come with him which was a good thing as she didn't think that she could stand seeing Hook so sick. It didn't seem right.

They went to the council room where some of the others were waiting for them. Snow was questioning Robin and Victor about Hook's condition while Regina listened in. Archie was there as well, along with Henry, Neal and Rumplestiltskin.

"If we were back in Storybrooke, I'd think he was suffering from a type of heart disease," Victor said, "But as far as I know, stuff like that doesn't happen to you guys, right?"

Snow nodded.

"It kept getting worse the further we got from here," Robin added, "I thought that getting him back would improve him but I was wrong. Whatever it is, it's getting worse."

Neal came and stood next to Emma, hugging her, "Are you okay?"

"I think so, just worried," she replied, "He looked so sick."

"Hook's one tough bastard," Neal assured her, "He'll make it."

"I hope so."

Henry was the next to approach her, he hugged her tightly and Emma could feel him shaking. She didn't know what to tell him, she wanted to assure him like Neal had done for her, but how could she when she knew that she doubted her own words? She opted for silence and simply held tightly to him, trying to comfort him by just being near.

It felt like an eternity to Emma, just waiting for Blue and Tinkerbell to return. So when they finally did, she knew by the looks on their faces that the news wasn't good.

"We're losing him;" Blue said softly, "Even our magic is having a hard time keeping him here."

"One minute he's awake and talking and the next he's out," Tinkerbell added, "It's just going to get to the point where he won't wake up at all."

"But what's causing it?" Emma asked, "There has to be some explanation."

The two fairies exchanged looks.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Henry asked.

"I'm afraid that our dear captain is missing his heart," Tinkerbell said, "It's been ripped out."

Emma's hand flew to her mouth and unbidden tears sprang to her eyes. It was just like Graham, she was going to lose Hook like she lost him. No! She wasn't going to let that happen! Not ever again!

In a blind rage, her anger and fear getting the better of her, she turned towards Regina. The woman stepped back from her and Emma could see the guilt in her eyes.

"You did this!" she yelled. Emma stalked towards her, but Neal grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from attacking the other woman. Not that Emma could have hurt her as Robin had come to Regina's side; ready to defend her.

"Why?" Emma demanded still fighting to get out of Neal's grasp, "He's a good man!"

"Hook begged me to do it," Regina snapped, tears of her own spilling down her face, "To get rid of the pain of loving you!"

A deafening silence filled the room at Regina's confession. Emma stopped struggling long enough for Neal to loosen his grip on her.

"Where is it?" she demanded, "Give it to me right now!"

"I don't have it Miss Swan," Regina replied, "But let me ask you this, did Hook happen to give you a gift before he left on his little journey?"

Emma froze, the satchel, and Hook had just asked her about it before he passed out. Regina was telling the truth, she didn't have the heart at all, Emma did.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Umm, please don't shoot me? Please review and let me know what you think. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5: Survive You

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma, Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, some other minor ones that you will never have thought of.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae:** Okay, I know I say this every time, but I really want you all to know you are appreciated. So I want to thank-you all so very much for the wonderful reviews, the favourites, and the alerts. I try my best to reply to all of your reviews so feel free to ask me questions and comment about what you'd like to see. You all rock! Also, this is probably my favourite chapter so far! I hope you all like it too. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Survive You**

After Regina's revelation about where Hook's heart was, Emma left the council chambers and tore up to her room as fast as her legs could carry her. She threw open the door and ran to her desk, sitting inside the cupboard was the satchel that he had given her; she opened it and removed a small wooden box. Before she could bring herself to open it she could already hear the feeble beats of the heart inside.

'No, no, no,' her mind screamed, 'Hook, what have you done!'

She openly sobbed as she lifted the lid to see Hook's heart; its glow seemed to be fading and she could see the few dark areas on it as well. She held it gently in her hands, cradling it as if it was the world's greatest treasure to her.

And it didn't take her long to realize that it actually was.

Home is where the heart is. Isn't that what he had said to her when he left? What did that even mean? Did he consider Emma to be his home? This place? How could he have done something like this to himself? What drove him to allow Regina to rip his heart out? If he really did love her, as Regina had said, then why hurt himself like this?

"Emma?"

She looked up to see her mother enter the room. Emma held up the heart and Snow had to bite back a sob of her own. She remembered all too well how it felt when Regina had ripped out her heart after what she had done to Cora. The pain had been immeasurable. Was Hook going through all of that right now? She shuddered at the very thought of it.

Snow examined the heart and let out a small gasp.

"What?" Emma asked, "What's the matter."

Snow's eyes had filled with tears and she gently pulled Emma close, "Look at the heart and tell me what you see."

Emma followed her mother's gaze and when her eyes settled on what she had seen, they widened in shock.

There, in the center of Hook's heart, was a jagged crack.

"It's broken," Emma said, "His heart, it's broken!"

Snow nodded, as her hand drifted from her mouth, "He's dying Emma, Hook is dying from a broken heart."

"We have to give it back to him," Emma insisted, getting to her feet, careful to hold the heart close, "He needs his heart. Mom, I have to fix this."

"Stay calm," Snow said, holding up the box, "Put it back in here so it's protected."

Emma was suddenly aware that her hands were shaking. Her mother was right; she couldn't risk dropping such a precious thing. She set it down in the box and Snow shut the lid, the two of them then hurried back to the council chambers and showed their findings to Blue and Tinkerbell.

"We're not too late," Blue said, after she examined it, "There is still hope, Emma, we can still save him but we will need your help to do so."

"Anything, whatever you need me to do I'll do it," Emma replied desperately, "Just don't let him die! I can't lose him too."

"I don't understand," Snow said to Blue, "Cora ripped out her heart and she never suffered from a curse like this. Why is Hook?"

"I believe that it's the intention behind the removing of the heart that fuels the curse," Blue replied softly, "Cora removed her heart, not for love, but for power; that nullified the effect of the curse. She knew that having a heart would only get in the way of her achieving her selfish ends, so she removed it. Hook, on the other hand, removed his for love. I think he had it removed so that he could step aside and let Emma have her happy ending with Neal; he wanted her to be happy. By removing his heart he was trying to show you that he wanted what was best for you."

"He doesn't know what's best for me!" Emma snapped, feeling angry at Hook for doing this to himself, "Did he really think that I would want him dead? That I wanted him to suffer like this?"

"I don't think anyone could foresee how bad this would become," the fairy said, "I've only seen this type of curse twice in my lifetime, Hook is the third."

"So the one with the noblest intentions ends up cursed, but the one who does it out of greed doesn't have to face any consequences?" David asked.

"Curses rarely affect evil people," Blue pointed out, "Good people always suffer. That's why being one of them is so hard."

"We have to save him," Emma insisted, "No matter what."

She followed the fairies with her parents close behind her. The ones remaining in the council room all turned to Regina; she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling very alone. Robin stepped to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This is what upset you that night?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina choked back a sob, "Because I was afraid that I would lose you. He was so desperate for some relief and I owed him a favour for helping to save Henry."

"Stars, I wish you would have trusted me," Robin said gently, "I would never leave your side."

"I don't deserve you," Regina told him, looking up into his eyes.

"Relief from what?" Neal asked, interrupting them.

"His heart was broken," Regina replied, "And you know why."

Neal nodded, he knew full well that Hook and Emma had grown close back on Neverland, he just wasn't aware of how close. Hook was so in love with Emma that he thought risking death was a better alternative to facing the pain of heartbreak. Neal wanted to call him a coward, to ask him why he hadn't bothered to fight for Emma, but then he reminded himself that Emma was his fiancée.

He then understood why Hook did what he did. He didn't want to come between the two of them; he wanted Neal and Emma to have their happy ending together. Hook knew that Neal still blamed him for breaking up his family, and so to avoid doing that again he stepped aside, in the worse possible way imaginable.

Neal also knew that if Hook did die, there would be no consoling Emma. While he knew it, and over half the kingdom knew it, Emma would still not admit that she was in love with Hook.

* * *

In the room, Hook had regained consciousness, but just barely. He saw Emma enter the room with Blue and Tinkerbell and saw Snow holding the box that contained his heart.

"Did you like my gift, Swan?"

"I'm here to give it back," Emma told him.

"I don't want it back," he replied.

"Hook, don't be stubborn!" Tinkerbell insisted angrily, "You're going to die without it!"

"I'll die with it," he replied.

"Please, let us help you," Blue begged, "It doesn't have to be this way."

"We need you here Hook," David added, "Whose going to come after us if one of the family gets lost again? You're a part of this family; we're not giving up on you."

Hook frowned at them and glanced towards Snow, "Are you going to lecture me too?"

"I could, but that would make me a hypocrite," she said softly, "I took the easy way out once, just like you. I took a potion to forget all about the love I had for David."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Hook muttered.

"It was wrong," Snow insisted, "It changed me, and made me into a person that was hateful and dark. A person that I never wanted to be, someone driven by revenge; whereas the real me always wanted to be guided by love."

"I've never had much luck with love," Hook mused. He drifted off once again, the slow rise and fall of his chest the only thing to show he was still alive; that and the beats of the broken heart. Emma reached out and took the heart; she then stood over Hook and prepared to replace it.

"No, Emma!" Blue shouted, "The shock could kill him."

"Not having it is going to kill him!" Emma pointed out.

"I know, but we have to bring him out of this state first," Blue explained, "This isn't a normal unconsciousness that he's slipped into. His soul is slipping into a Netherworld."

"I thought that could only happen to those under a sleeping curse," David said.

"Normally yes," Blue replied, "However there are many types of Netherworlds for the many types of curses. This is a curse that comes with a broken heart, if we don't pull him out of it he won't wake up again. His heart's light will fade completely and he'll be lost."

"How do we get him back?" Emma asked.

"We have to forge a connection between him and one other person," Blue explained, "This person can find him in the Netherworld and help him wake up from it. Then we can work more on the issue with his heart.

"I'm doing it," Emma insisted, "What do I have to do?"

"It involves a potion that must be made with a drop of blood from the both of you," Tinkerbell replied, "It'll send you into a deep enough sleep that your soul will be drawn to Hook's."

"It sounds like a sleeping curse if you ask me," David muttered, "I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter," Emma replied, she then knelt next to the bed and touched Hook's face, "I will find you, and I will bring you home."

She then straightened and replaced the heart in the box. She held up her hands in tried to focus on healing the crack in his heart. She wanted to give Hook at least some relief from the pain he was feeling. And if the only way was for her to feel some of his agony, then so be it.

She cried out as a vision suddenly filled her mind. She was looking through Hook's eyes and watching as a man with short brown hair, and matching blue eyes collapsed in his arms. Liam, this man was Liam; Hook's older brother, she was seeing him die. Hearing Hook's agonized cries for help brought tears to her eyes; she couldn't imagine losing a family member like this.

The pain was so great that she had to pull away for a moment. The crack didn't mend but the heart's glow seemed to brighten slightly and maybe Hook could feel that, maybe it would tell him that he wasn't alone and that she was coming to save him.

* * *

The two fairies had hurried away to prepare the potion while David and Snow had left to inform Neal and Henry of what Emma was planning to do. Henry was worried, but Neal seemed to understand and even support Emma's plan. David had been hoping that they would convince Emma not to do this, but he knew that he should have known better. Neal might not get along well with Hook, but he still respected him for helping to save Henry.

"Emma, I think we need to talk about this," Neal said, pulling her aside as she took another break from working on Hook's heart. She looked up at him, waiting for him to tell her how foolish she was being, and how she wasn't thinking about their son. Instead Neal kissed her forehead and wished her good luck.

"Okay, that's not what I was expecting," she said.

"I know, I surprise myself sometimes," he replied with a chuckle, "Emma, listen, I need to say something and I really want you to be honest with me."

"Neal this isn't the best time…"

"Do you love him?"

Emma froze. She had dreaded the time when this question would come. Because she knew the answer and she had a feeling that Neal did too. She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed back at Hook. He hadn't moved or woken up, which proved Blue's theory and who knew how much time they had left to save him. If he died, Emma didn't know what she would do. She turned back to Neal, tears swimming in her eyes, "Yes, I love him."

Neal smiled at her.

"It's about damn time you admit it," he said, "I think the whole castle knew about it before you did. Why go through with this engagement if you were in love with someone else?"

"I still love you Neal," she said, "I love the part of you that gave me Henry; I couldn't walk away from that. He needed us to be together."

"I think Henry would just prefer if both of his parents were happy," Neal replied, "The thing is Emma, even after you telling me this, I'm not that upset. I mean, I know the two of us were meant to come together, we were meant to have Henry. For two messed up kids we gave the world something pretty incredible."

Emma had to smile, "He is a great kid."

"Absolutely, and we will always have that," Neal went on, "Emma, I love you too, but not how your parent's love each other, or how my dad loves Belle. I think we could have been okay together, but we would always have been searching for that other half."

"So where does this leave us?" she asked. Neal reached out and took her hand, looking at the engagement ring he had given her. He plucked it off and put it into his pocket.

"It leaves us as the best of friends," he said, "Always there for each other."

The two of them embraced, and Emma felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered to Neal, "For letting me follow my heart."

"Just bring him back," Neal said, "Henry would miss you both if something happened."

Speaking of Henry, their son had just entered the room with his story book. He sat next to Hook and looked up at them, "Can I read to him?"

"You bet," Emma said, "But don't worry Henry, I'm going to find him and bring him back."

A large smile formed on Henry's face, "You'll find him, like Gramps and Grams always find each other right?"

Emma knew where Henry was going with this. He was asking her if she loved Hook.

"Yeah, just like Grandma and Grandpa."

"Now we just need to find Dad's true love," he mused, "Jeez, we're going to have one huge family after all of this is done."

Emma and Neal had to smile at their son's logic. He believed in true love just like Snow did, and while his parents might not be true loves for one another, he was okay with that. He wanted them to be happy just as much as they wanted him to be happy. And Henry loved his huge, and at times dysfunctional, family.

"Emma?"

She turned to see Regina enter the room. The woman glanced at Hook and a fresh wave of regret filled her face, "I am truly sorry about what's happened."

"I know, you couldn't have foreseen this, no one did," Emma replied, she was trying to keep her emotions under control, but it was very difficult. So the best she could muster was a forced and almost monotone voice.

"I'm sorry too," she muttered, "For shouting at you. The good news is; we have a plan to help him."

"Good luck, do you need me to do anything?"

"I've been trying to mend the heart," Emma explained, "If you can do anything that might help with that, I would appreciate it. Blue has an idea to wake Hook up and then we'll go from there."

Regina nodded.

"I'll do everything I can to help."

"Thank you."

Emma turned back to Henry who was watching over Hook, the book opened on his lap. She knelt in front of him and took his hands in hers. Henry looked scared, he was trying to be strong and Emma could see that; but it didn't change the fact that he was a twelve year old boy whose mother was about to undertake a possibly dangerous task.

"It'll be okay Henry," she assured him.

"Here, take this."

Henry removed the compass, the one that Hook had given him, from around his neck and placed it around Emma's. She looked at the silver item, it was beautifully crafted to look like a locket, but when opened it revealed the compass. She then noticed an inscription on the inside, 'Not all those who wander are lost.'

"Maybe it will help you find Killian and then help you both get back home," Henry said.

"I'm sure it will, and make sure you keep reading to us," she said, "I love hearing the story about how my parents found each other, it gives me hope."

"It's ready," Tinkerbell said, hurrying into the room. Henry hugged Emma tightly, "Be careful."

"Always am."

She got to her feet and offered her hand to Tinkerbell. She pricked Emma's finger and collected a drop of her blood in the vial; the potion shimmered to a dark green, but when a drop of Hook's blood was added, it changed again to a dark red. Tinkerbell nodded in approval, everything was ready for Emma to begin her journey.

"We're going to be right here waiting for you," Snow assured her as Emma made herself comfortable next to Hook.

"Any advice for me?" Emma asked Tinkerbell.

"Regret and misery will be in abundance in this place," the fairy explained, "Hold onto your good memories and take things slowly when you find Hook; he might need some convincing that you are there to help him. Oh and one more thing; use his real name."

Emma smiled and took the vial. She brought it to her lips and drank the whole thing. The effect was almost instantaneous; a wave of exhaustion washed over her and she felt her body go limp. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a deep and dark sleep.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes, she was lying on her back in the middle of a dark room. It was pitch black all around her, save for her own body; as she could see her hands when she looked down at them. She climbed to her feet and brushed her hands against her pants as she took in her surroundings. There were large full body mirrors forming a tight circle around her, and in each mirror a different scene was being played out.

The first one featured her accusing August of betraying her to Regina, while she had been investigating what had happened to Kathryn Nolan, before she broke the curse. The second one was of her, only younger, when she gave up Henry for adoption. Another was of her, walking away from Hook when she left him up on the beanstalk, with him calling out to her. The one that really drew her attention was the one of Graham; he was searching for his heart while she looked on, not believing him.

Emma felt a wave a guilt wash over her, all of these times were moments in her life that she regretted with every fiber of her being. She placed her hands on the edges of Graham's mirror.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

"Emma, you're not here to wallow in your misery."

She jumped and spun around at the voice, Graham stood across from her, smiling brightly. Emma couldn't contain herself; she rushed towards him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and returned the gesture, even going so far as to ruffle her hair affectionately. She playfully smacked his hand away, but then the reality of the situation set in and her smile faded.

"You aren't really here," she said.

"No, but you touched my mirror first, so that means I get to be the one to help you."

"Help me how?"

"You're looking for your love," Graham replied, "But you're trapped in your regrets and won't be able to move forward until you forgive yourself for at least one of these past mistakes."

Emma looked around at all of the mirrors; the task was easier said than done.

"I should have believed you, I should have listened and helped you look for your heart," she said.

"Emma, what happened to me wasn't your fault," he said softly, "You gave me back my memories, I was able to die as myself, and not the man that I was forced to become. I never once blamed for you what happened, how could I, I cared for you."

"I just wish things had been different, you didn't deserve that, you saved my mother's life and by extension mine and Henry's."

"Life is not always fair, but it's time that you let go of the guilt you feel," Graham told her, "But, if it helps to hear the words, I forgive you Emma, and I'm so proud to have been able to call you my friend."

Emma hugged him once again. Forgiveness, it felt so strange and so liberating. Graham didn't hate her, and he didn't want her to grieve for him any longer. He wanted her to grow and move on towards her future; a future with the man that she had fallen in love with.

"I miss you," she whispered to him, "I'll miss you forever."

"I know, I miss you too," he replied, kissing her forehead, "Be strong my friend, I'll always be looking out for you, no matter what happens."

Emma looked on as Graham's mirror shattered, and with it the others vanished, she was now free to move forward. But that was the next problem; she didn't know which direction to go. She turned to ask Graham for help, but he too was fading, he pointed to his heart and smiled at her before vanishing for good. Emma's hand went to her heart, but all she felt was the compass…

The compass!

Emma removed it from around her neck. Hook had said that this compass would point the way home for whoever was holding it, but would it take her to him, or whichever way it thought was back towards her family? Her home was with her family, and she wanted him to be a part of that.

'_Home is where the heart is.'_

Hook's words came to her mind. He had given her his heart, did he really think of her as his home? And was she ready to give him her heart, and to call him her home? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, believing that she was indeed ready to let him in. She opened the compass and watched as the needle pointed east.

'Hang on Killian, I'm coming.'

* * *

Back in the castle, Henry was reading from the book while Snow held her daughter's hand. She hated the waiting that came with things like this. She imagined that this was what other parents felt when they were watching over a sick child, just hoping and praying that the fever would break and that they would get better. Snow looked back to Henry, her wonderful grandson; he was trying so hard not to show how concerned he was.

"Grams?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Did you know that mom loved him?"

Snow smiled, "I had a feeling."

"You know, we should write a book," Henry mused, "Only this one will tell the story of how we all found each other in Storybrooke."

Snow smiled and reached out to pat Henry's cheek, "That sounds like a very good idea."

* * *

Emma wasn't sure how long she had been walking in the darkness; all she had to follow was the needle on the compass, which still pointed to the east. She wanted to call out to Killian, but there was something about the atmosphere in this place, it seemed to press down on her. She tried to grasp onto happy memories; all the times she had spent with her son, her parents, and the others. She then focused onto how those memories made her feel, the happiness and peace that came with them; she felt her heart lift and she found her voice.

"Killian!" she shouted, "Killian, where are you? Can you hear me?"

There was no response, but she could swear that she was hearing two people talking to one another. She looked ahead and saw more of the mirrors that had trapped her when she first arrived. She jogged towards them, frowning as the voices grew louder; one she clearly recognized as Killian's, the other she could not place, but it was a woman's.

Emma made it to the mirrors, but they were so close together that she knew there was no way she'd be able to force her way through them. Not only that, but based on what Graham had told her before was that the person trapped within had to forgive themselves of at least one of the regrets before they could escape.

She peered through the small cracks and saw that Killian was standing in the center, with a woman circling him. She was tall and beautiful with dark brown hair and eyes as grey as storm clouds. This woman was berating Killian, blaming him for her death, saying he was a coward who never even tried to save her from Rumplestiltskin. That gave away her identity to Emma, this woman was Milah; Neal's mother.

"Killian!" she shouted, pounding on the backs of the mirrors, trying to get his attention, "Don't listen to her! This places makes you relive your worst regrets, you have to fight how they make you feel. Killian, it's Emma; I'm here and I'm not leaving without you!"

He seemed to perk up at that, and started to turn towards her before Milah grabbed him, and turned his attention back to her.

"I left my son behind for you," she said, "And I never got to see him again, that was your fault. And when you had him, you could have taken care of him, but instead you tossed him away to the Lost Ones. You could never be a father."

"We've all made mistakes Killian," Emma shouted, hurrying around the mirrors to the opening that allowed her to see his face, "They make us who we are, but we can't let them rule us. You're not the same man you were all those years ago. You are a good man, a man of honour."

"You didn't protect your brother on Neverland," Milah went on, "You just watched him die, like you always do."

"Shut up, that's not true," Emma shouted, "Killian, you saved my father, and you risked your life for him when you didn't have too. When it would have been easier to turn away and give up, you pushed forward. You're a protector, you're a hero!"

"He's nothing but a pirate and a coward!" Milah snapped, this time at Emma, "You can't have him. His misery will trap him here until his last breath. You can't save him."

"Watch me."

Killian seemed to snap out of the trance that his regret held him under, he looked at Emma and a look of overwhelming relief filled his face. He brushed past Milah and approached the woman he loved.

"Emma," he said softly, reaching out towards her, "Are you really here?"

Emma pushed her arm through the gap, desperately trying to reach him, "I'm here Killian."

His hand found hers and squeezed it tightly; she could see tears in his eyes and felt ones in her own as well. He kissed her hand and then pressed it against his face.

"How did you find me?" he breathed.

"It doesn't matter, because I will always find you," she replied.

"No! He cannot leave!"

Emma looked up as Milah ran at the two of them holding a long dagger in her hand. Emma shoved him out of the way, only to have Milah slice her arm with the weapon. She cried out in pain and pulled away, while he shouted for her to stay back.

* * *

Snow watched in alarm as a long cut formed along Emma's arm. Henry grabbed a cloth and handed it to her so she could bandage it and stop the bleeding. The two exchanged a look that communicated their worry and fear that Emma might not be reaching Hook.

"Come on Mom," Henry whispered, "Don't give up."

"Keep reading Henry," Snow urged, needing something else to focus on beside the angry wound and her anxiety, "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Henry nodded and did as he was asked. He admired his grandmother and her unending hope, but he couldn't help but think that maybe this had been a bad idea.

* * *

Emma could only watch as Killian fought off the vision of Milah, he seemed to be holding his own, but she could tell that he was holding back. He was fighting against the woman he had once loved, how could he even bring himself to hurt her, even if it wasn't really her? Milah slashed at him with her dagger, while he tried to speak to her.

"Milah, I don't know if that's really you, but if you ever truly cared for me then stop this!"

"I want you dead," she replied, "That way we can be together again. Why should you go on living while I am rotting away in the sea? You should have died that day!"

She brought the dagger down again, but Killian lifted his hook to block it.

"I know that it should have been me," he told her, "Countless times I wished for our positions to be reversed; so that you could go home to your son. I wanted so badly to join you in death, for three hundred years I plotted revenge for you."

"Then you threw it away the moment you met her!" Milah yelled and pointed to Emma. Killian looked at her, his eyes drawn to the cut on her arm, he needed to finish this and help her.

"She brought me peace," he said, "Through all the pain and misery, she was the shining light."

Milah paused as she started to fade away.

"No! You've forgiven yourself enough to move on!"

"I have, can you forgive me?"

"Never!"

Milah screamed and Emma shielded her eyes as the mirrors shattered. When silence fell she looked up to see the pirate on his knees, weeping openly. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, holding him tightly to her. His arms encircled her and she could feel his body tremble against her own. She ran one hand through his dark hair and kissed his head.

"You're okay now," she said, "I promise."

"Don't," he said, regaining his composure enough to pull free from her arms and then force himself to his feet, "Why are you even here? You shouldn't be here!"

"I came to find you and bring you back," Emma replied, standing next to him. He looked at her arm and pulled a scarf from his pocket. He handed it to her and she quickly wrapped the wound.

"What, no rum?" she teased.

"Where are we?" he asked shortly.

"Why are you acting so cold now?" Emma demanded.

"How do I know that you're not another vision like her, here to kill me?" he asked. Emma took a step back, unsure of how to deal with this side of him. He was so angry, and of course he had every right to be. Something told her that confessing her feelings now would not help much, so she diverted back to his first question.

"We're in a Netherworld," she explained, "You're cursed."

"Cursed? Like a sleeping curse?"

"Something like that, only you're cursed with a broken heart," she explained, "I came here to wake you up so we could focus on finding a way to fix your heart."

She then removed the compass and held it out to him, "As for your other question, Henry gave this to me before I came here to find you. It helped me find you in this place. I'm not here to hurt you Killian, I'm here to set things right, and to save you if I can."

Killian reached out and touched the compass, "Liam gave me this when I was a child, after our father abandoned us. He told me that it had belonged to our mother who died giving birth to me. My first victim you could say."

"But I won't," Emma shot back, "You don't talk about your brother much."

"It's a painful thing to think about, he died in my arms."

"I know."

He glared at her, "How could you possibly know?"

"I was trying to fix the crack in your heart with my magic," she explained, "My healing magic comes with a price. I feel the pain and experience visions of their heartache. I saw you with your brother, holding him and yelling for help that didn't come."

"I miss him."

Emma knew his pain; not only did he hold his brother in his arms as he slipped away from him, but Milah as well. How he had managed to survive for three hundred years with all of that pain and anger, Emma couldn't say. She did know that she wanted to comfort him, to bring some kind of relief, but he didn't seem to want her anywhere near him.

"I wish I could do something for you Killian," she said softly, placing her hand over his, "I'm sorry that you had to spend so much time alone with your grief."

"Why did you come here?" he asked, "Wouldn't your fiancée object to you waltzing into a Netherworld to save a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem, from death."

Emma had to smile; he seemed to be letting his walls down for her, even if it was only slightly. She'd take it over him being hostile towards her any day. She replaced the compass around her neck and thought carefully before answering.

"We called off the engagement," she replied. Hook arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Any reason in particular?" he pressed.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you, not right now anyway, not until I'm sure you trust me."

He frowned at her, and then shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy, Swan, so how do we get out of this place? I for one can't see myself remaining here, much to dark for my tastes."

Emma opened the compass, the needle spun around a few times before pointing south.

"That way," she said, pointing. He nodded and with his arm motioned for her to lead the way.

As they continued their walk through the darkness, Emma felt her curiosity get the better of her. She slowed her pace to match his and studied him until he frowned and returned the look, "What is it that you want, Swan?"

"Are you going to tell me?" Emma asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Why you asked Regina to take your heart."

Killian had hoped to avoid this topic of conversation, but if he knew Emma half as well as he thought he did, he knew that she wasn't going to let it go until she got a straight answer.

"It was the only way I could think to survive you."

"Survive me?"

"Damn it Swan, I told you once before how I felt for you; those feelings have never and probably will never change," he insisted, "And I understood that you didn't feel the same way, but the pain of it was too much for me to deal with. I was a coward and wanted an easy out, Regina provided that for me. I saw that you could have had your happy ending with Neal, and I didn't want to get in the way of that. I didn't want to ruin's Henry's family like I ruined Neal's."

Emma reflected on his response for a few moments, it annoyed her.

"Rumplestiltskin ruined his own family, not you," she replied, "Neal should never have accused you of that. The heart loves who the heart loves. As for Henry, that kid adores you. He…he told me how the two of you talked about your time on Neverland."

Killian shifted his weight and glanced towards the ground, almost looking ashamed. He no doubt was thinking that talking to Emma's son about his issues had been none of his business. He didn't know the first thing about children, what right did he have comforting one that wasn't even his?

"He and I both knew what it was like to lose most of our hope," he said quietly, "I just wanted to let him know that while hope is a fragile thing, it's never really gone, it can be found in the most unlikely of places. He asked me what gave me hope."

Emma stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his arm, "What did you tell him?"

Killian looked into her eyes, and then he reached up and touched her face, "I told him that the possibility of finding my happy ending gave my hope."

"Then why give up your heart?"

"Because losing Liam, Milah and then you, convinced me that I was never meant to have a happy ending," he replied; sadness had crept into his voice, "But I find myself questioning that decision. Why are you really here Emma? Why risk yourself to save me?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You were able to open the box containing my heart," he replied, "Regina enchanted it so that the only ones who could open it were ones that I trust completely, so what does that tell you?"

"I'm here because I can't be without you."

Killian moved to close the gap between them but Emma hesitated and pulled away. He looked confused and hurt by her action but said nothing. Emma inwardly smacked herself. He had been right there opening up to her and she; once again, shot him down because of her own fear. How could she save him when she was still afraid of being completely honest with how she felt for him?

"Let's keep going," he muttered.

* * *

Regina pulled her hands away from Hook's heart, feeling drained. She had been attempting to mend the crack just as Emma had, but she wasn't having any luck. The heart's glow continued to dissipate and even the beats had started to slow. She and Snow exchanged knowing looks, but did their best to hide them from Henry. If Emma didn't hurry and pull Hook out of the Netherworld, there wouldn't be anything left of the pirate to save.

* * *

Killian was the one now leading them, all Emma could do was follow and feel even worse. Why was it so hard for her to open up to him? She knew that he would never hurt her or break her heart, so why the hesitation? She had already admitted to herself that she wanted to give her heart to him, what was stopping her from taking that extra step?

Was it because she didn't know how all of this was going to turn out? Was she still trying to protect herself just in case he didn't make it? But if she was, then how was that fair? He had told her before that he loved her, and had taken dramatic steps to try and stop those feelings because he wanted her to have her happy ending. But her happy ending wasn't with Neal, it was with him and she wished for the courage to tell him that.

"Killian…"

"I think it's time you checked that thing again," he interrupted her, gesturing to the compass, "I don't think we're getting anywhere like this, do you?"

"I have to tell you…"

"Swan," he looked back at her, a strained look in his eyes, "Just check the bloody thing."

"Fine," she snapped, stepping ahead of him and opening the compass. The needle spun around once before pointing behind her; back the way they had just come from. She frowned and turned around, standing next to Killian, and held up the compass again, this time the needle pointed to her left. So she moved left, her back to Killian, and the needle pointed behind her again.

"What the hell?" she muttered in annoyance, "Great, now this thing is broken."

"You sure?"

She turned to face him, and the needle turned with her, always pointing to Killian; she opened her mouth to respond when an idea hit her.

"Don't move," she told him.

"Alright."

Emma walked in a complete circle around him, holding the compass up and watching as the needle never moved from its position. She then placed the compass in Killian's hand and instructed him to do as she had just done.

"The needle stays on you," he reported.

"And when I'm holding it the needle points to you," she replied. Killian remained silent for a moment before a small smile started to play on his lips.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Home is where the heart is," he said, "If I'm not mistaking, I believe that this little compass is trying to tell us something."

He held her gaze, waiting for her to say something. 'Be brave Emma,' she thought to herself.

"I can't marry Neal," Emma blurted out. He looked taken aback by her statement but didn't say anything, which was probably a good thing because Emma could already feel herself losing her nerve. But she wouldn't stop now; she would tell him exactly what she had to.

"You can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else," she went on, "And while Neal and I love the past that we had together, and Henry, we both knew that our futures aren't with one another."

"I see," Killian mused, "But that begs to question; who is the man in your future."

"It's you, Killian," she breathed, "It was always you."

"Don't play games with me, Emma," he begged. Emma threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let him go, she never wanted him out of her sight again.

"I love you," she whispered. Killian felt as if a weight had been lifted, all of the pain and misery he had been feeling; trapped in this place; was gone. His arms encircled her and he kissed her.

"I love you too."

As soon as those words left his lips a bright light seemed to envelop them. They had to shield their eyes until they adjusted and in front of them stood a bright doorway.

"I'm guessing that's the way home?" Killian said. Emma squeezed his hand, "Let's get out of here, together."

"Aye, love, together."

Side by side they walked through the doorway, not knowing where it might lead them, but they weren't afraid; because they had each other.

* * *

Snow jumped as Emma's eyes snapped open and she sat up, gasping for air.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, we made it back?"

"You did it!" Henry said excitedly, "You found your way home."

"We did."

Emma then turned her attention to Killian; his eyes were opened but just barely. The time spent in the Netherworld had taken its toll on him, if she had to guess, he didn't have a lot of time left. So she held him in her arms and spoke softly to him, in an attempt to get him focusing. He looked up at her and smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

"Hello, love," he whispered.

"Hello yourself," she replied, trying to fight back her tears.

"Regina," he said quietly, looking towards the former queen, "My heart, I want it back."

"Hook, it's still broken, the shock might be too much for you," she explained, "It could kill you."

"I'm a dead man either way," he said, "But if I am going to die, I want it to be as me, not some hollow thing. I want to feel everything I used to feel. I want to be able to feel love again."

Regina looked at Emma who nodded. Emma backed away slightly so Regina had the room she needed. She poised the heart over Killian's chest and instructed him to take a deep breath. As he did her hand shot out, forcing the heart back into his chest. He let out a heart wrenching cry and gasped for air after she removed her hand.

"It's back," he breathed, a pure smile filled his face, "I can feel it again."

"What can you feel?" Emma asked, her voice threatening to break.

"I can feel the love, hope, and joy, I thought I lost forever," he replied, "But sadness, pain, and regret are still there too. But it's a part of who I am, I was wrong to run from them."

"We all have those bad moments," Snow said to him softly, "Just focus on the good ones. Remember the ones of your family, and the people who love you."

"I haven't had a family since…" he trailed off. He was thinking of Liam and Milah, the last people who had really loved and cared for him.

"We're your family now."

Emma looked up as her father entered the room and stood next to Snow, holding her hand. Her parents, Henry, Neal and Regina were all there with them. She and Killian weren't alone, and she was glad for it, because she didn't think she could face saying goodbye to the man she loved.

"Emma," Killian said, touching her face, "I don't want to break your heart."

"Shh," Emma whispered, brushing some of his hair out of his face, "Don't talk like that. We found each other; you're going to be fine, I'm going to save you."

"You already did, you brought me out of the darkness and helped put life back into my heart."

"No!" Henry shouted, grabbing onto Killian's arm, "You're her true love, you can't die!"

"Henry," Neal whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"No! I still owe you a favour," Henry sobbed, tears running down his face. Killian reached out and took the boy's hand, "Then here's the favour I ask of you Henry; never give up on hope and take care of your mother for me."

"I don't know what to do," Henry confessed.

"You'll learn, you have so many people who love you and will look out for you," Killian went on, "I would have loved to have a child like you one day. Maybe your father will teach you how to sail the Jolly Roger."

Neal nodded, "I will, I promise."

"Emma," Killian then gasped, "Listen to me, listen love." He reached up and gently touched her face as another spasm of pain ripped through him, "You were the love, of my very long life, and I thank you for that. I love you."

"No, you don't get to do that!" Emma wept, holding him tightly, "You don't get to say that you love me and then leave me like this. I love you too, and I don't want to be without you, Killian. Please, stay with me."

"I want too, so much," he replied, tears streaming down his face, "I'm ready to call in that favour from you, love."

"Anything, just name it."

"Kiss me before I die."

Emma felt her heart shatter in that moment as she looked at him. His eyes pleaded with her to give him the last form of comfort that she had denied him. This man; who had loved her for so long, the man who had been there for her and had done so much for her; only thinking of her and her needs. If she hadn't been so stupid, so proud or so stubborn to realize it all of this pain could have been avoided.

She moved forward and pressed her lips against his, and as she did the last flicker of life left Killian Jones' body.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Oh my gosh! Right in my Captain Swan feels! Please review. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6: Take My Breath Away

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma, Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, Archie/Tinkerbell and some other minor ones.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae:** As usual, thank you for all of the support, your reviews make me happy. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Take My Breath Away**

Snow couldn't bear to watch the scene unfold before her. To see her daughter go through such heartbreak was agonizing to watch. To listen to Emma's sobs as she gave her love the final kiss that he had begged her for was enough to break her own heart; mostly because she knew that there was no way to shield Emma from this pain. Snow buried her face against her husband's chest, clinging to him for dear life and wishing this was all just a nightmare. David returned her gesture but he never took his eyes off of his daughter and Hook.

"Snow," he whispered, "Look."

Snow looked up as Emma lips pressed against Killian's. The moment she did a pulse of true love went out and enveloped each of them. As it did, everyone in the room felt their spirits lift and their hearts lighten; such was the power behind true love's kiss.

Hook's eyes opened as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air as his heart started to beat once again. He then gazed up at Emma who was looking down at him in complete shock. She touched his face and then began to cry and laugh at the same time, as overwhelming joy took her over. She hugged him to her chest and glanced up at her parents who were beaming at her. Henry was the next one to realize what happened and reacted just like his mother, hugging Neal who had a grin on his face.

"She did it!" he gasped.

"She sure did, buddy," Neal replied.

"Killian, you're alive," Emma cried.

"Don't sound so disappointed, love," Killian teased her, pulling her in for another kiss. They broke apart as Regina approached them. She placed her left hand on Hook's chest and raised her right one which appeared to have a shimmering vision of his heart in it.

"What is it Regina?" Emma asked.

"A broken heart, again made whole, through true love's kiss," Regina said, a genuine smile on her face, as she stepped aside, "He's going to be just fine now."

"True love's kiss?" Killian stammered, looking up at Emma, "You saved me?"

Emma smiled and wiped away some of her stray tears, "Did you ever doubt that I would?"

He cupped her face gently so that he could stare into her eyes, "Not for a minute."

David and Snow held each other close as they watched their daughter and her true love, the both of them were thinking the same thing; Emma and Hook were just like them.

"Did you all feel that pulse just now?" Blue asked as she and Tinkerbell hovered into the room. Tinkerbell took one look at Emma and Hook and squealed in delight.

"I knew it!" she said, growing to her full height so she could hug the both of them, "I knew it! I told Blue that you would save him and I was right; tell them I was right, Blue!"

Blue refused to comment however, merely choosing to smile instead.

"How are you feeling Hook?" she asked gently.

"Exhausted," he replied, "I feel like I just wrestled with a bloody Chimera."

"We should leave you to rest," she mused, "Tinkerbell, you should work on those potions to help him regain his strength as well."

"On it!"

As Blue ushered the others from the room, Emma's gaze lingered on Killian; he flashed her one of his playful grins and then affectionately pulled at a lock of her hair. She took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it, almost as if she was trying to convince herself that this was real; that he was real and really here with her right now.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what, love?" he asked.

"For putting you through so much, you must be so angry with me, I messed up."

"Emma, don't let what happened be one of the regrets that harden your heart," he told her, "I forgive you; if you'll forgive me for getting myself into such a predicament."

"I guess we've both messed up," she mused, "And of course I forgive you. I'm just relieved that you're okay now."

"Thanks to you."

"I should let you rest," Emma mused, though she made no inclination that she was about to stray very far from his side. He nodded, "You could, or you could stay."

Emma arched an eyebrow at him, making him chuckle lightly.

"Not like that love," he said, "As talented as I may be, even I'm too exhausted for that…right now anyway. But it seems that we will have plenty of time to catch up."

"Is it impossible for you to be serious?"

"Not impossible, if you have something you wish to discuss, I'm all ears."

"The thought of losing you, it killed me," she admitted, she was avoiding his gaze, trying to hide the fresh tears that had sprung forth against her will, "I can't lose you, I won't."

"I don't know what will happen love," he admitted, "The future is a mystery, but I do know that right now you have me and I'm not about to leave you."

Emma smiled; she could accept that. She lay down beside him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the strong and steady beating of his heart, that beautiful sound was such a comfort to her. Killian wrapped his hooked arm around her and with his good hand he laced his fingers with hers. It felt right, being here with her like this. This was what he had been searching for all of his long life, she was the one he was meant for; they fit together.

She was thinking the same thing as she basked in her happiness. Was it even right to be this happy? Even with everything that they would have to face after this, she couldn't help but take solace in the silent moment between them. Captain Hook, the man from the stories she had heard as a child, was her true love. He was her other half.

She sighed, feeling content.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just a legend I had read back in the other world."

"Tell me."

"According to Greek mythology; humans were originally created with four legs, four arms and a head with two faces. But, fearing the power that they possessed together, Zeus split them apart; condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other half."

"This Zeus sounds like a right bastard," Killian pointed out, making her laugh.

"Yeah, he was."

"Are you saying that we're stronger now that we're together?"

"Love is strength," Emma replied, "So yes, we're stronger now."

He pulled her closer so he could capture her lips against his. She was right, they would be stronger now. In whatever battle they might have to face in the days to come, they would face it down together and be the stronger for it. He wouldn't let her down; he would be there for her just as she had been there for him. The past was forgiven and washed away; all that mattered was the future that they were going to build for themselves and for their loved ones.

* * *

It didn't take long for the word of Hook's recovery to flood through the entire castle; mostly thanks to Tinkerbell and Henry. The two of them could hardly contain themselves as they busied themselves in the apothecary, working on potions and organizing and cataloguing ingredients. Archie was with them as well, assisting them where he could. However, he did have slightly ulterior motives, in that his interest in Tinkerbell was deepening; as much as he tried to hide it.

"I for one would never have guessed that he was Emma's true love," he mused, handing Tinkerbell a fresh Gleamblossom for her to boil down into tea. Their hands brushed against each other, making the fairy blush and quickly turn away.

"I knew it all along," she said, winking at Henry, "The force between the two of them was virtually undeniable. Also, from what I've heard from others, they have a lot in common."

"Are you alright with this Henry?" Archie asked; the concern for his young friend evident on his face, "I know it can be hard for a child to see their parents split up."

Henry, who was measuring out some ingredients for Tinkerbell, smiled thoughtfully.

"I want all of them to be happy," he said, "My mom is happiest with Killian. And when Dad finds his true love, then he'll be happy too. I just need to help him find her and then the whole family will be complete and together."

Tinkerbell reached out and squeezed Henry's hand in an affectionate manner. She never thought that she would grow so attached to someone before, but Henry was a special boy. Everyone who met him seemed to form a special affection for him.

"What do you think she'll be like?" she asked.

"That's a good question. She'll have to be tough, and beautiful with really pretty eyes, pretty eyes are a must," Henry mused, "and nice. Not that fake nice either, but honest nice."

Archie chuckled, "Honest nice is good."

"Hmm, maybe I can sneak some pixie dust," Tinkerbell whispered, "Then we could find out for sure where she is, then she and your father can meet."

"Really? You think so!" the boy asked, growing excited with the plan. He had to think of a code name for this operation, something that no one else would take notice in, except for him, Tinkerbell and maybe Archie; if they could convince him to help.

"Why not?"

"Because the last time you did that it cost you your wings," Archie pointed out, but seeing the disappointed looks on their faces, he added, "Look, I'm a big believer in true love, but don't break the rules you two. I wouldn't want to see either of you getting into trouble."

"Don't worry Archie," Tinkerbell chirped, resting her arm on his shoulder, "Henry and I will figure this one out, and we'll even follow the rules; won't we chum?"

"You bet, Operation Sidewinder is about to begin."

With that said, Henry hurried out of the room, leaving the two adults on their own. Tinkerbell smiled at Archie, causing him to blush this time.

"So, a big believer in true love?" she asked, "Are you a romantic Mr. Cricket?"

"I suppose one could call me that," he mused, taking over what Henry had been doing, "I love the idea of finding that one person you're meant for, falling in love with them and doing whatever it takes to be with them. I've seen what David and Snow have gone through, then Victor and Ruby as they opened up to one another. And when Regina was finally able to move on enough to let Robin in; and now Emma and Hook have found each other. It gives me hope."

"Hope for what?" she asked, taking a step towards him. She was so close that Archie could smell the berries on her breath; fairies always smelt so sweet. He swallowed, he was nervous, actually he was terrified. He had little to no experience with women, for most of his life he had been a cricket, not much room for romance with that. Being this close to a woman as beautiful and as charming as Tinkerbell, was making it hard to think clearly.

"Hope that one day I'll find her, the one I was made for."

"What will she be like?" Tinkerbell asked, resting her hand on his, which drew his eyes up to lock with hers. Was she nervous too? It was hard to tell with fairies, they always seemed to hold everything together. When he noticed that her hand was trembling he covered it with his. He then noticed, for the first time how small her hands were and how easily they fit into his.

"She'll be smart, charming, selfless and funny with a smile that lights up the room," he replied. Tinkerbell smiled at his compliments and felt her heart flutter. Is this what love felt like?

"What about you?" he asked, "What will he be like?"

"He'd be…like you," she blurted out, taking him by surprise.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He'd be you," she whispered, standing up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. Her arms locked around his neck and Archie wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close. The kiss sent a rush of emotion through Tinkerbell's body and her heart started to race, she loved it and couldn't get enough of it. She wanted to get lost in this shared moment and stay with him for as long as she could.

"Tink!" he gasped suddenly, ending the kiss. She panted heavily, trying to catch the breath that had been stolen from her, not that she minded it however.

"Yes?"

"What are we doing?"

"Umm, I do believe that humans call it kissing," she replied, giggling quietly. Archie was still holding her in his arms and was suddenly aware of how she was pressed against his body. Her warmth was radiating through him, it was not a sensation he disliked. She was so small, compared to him, but she was anything but fragile. She had survived alone on Neverland for a long time. While it had toughened her, it didn't break her spirit, which was strong and full of life.

"Is this even appropriate behaviour for us?" he asked, "I've never done this before, I'm not sure what to do or how to deal with this."

"Me either," Tinkerbell said, "But it feels right, at least it does to me. I care about you Archie, from the moment I met you I was taken with you. I'd like to see where this goes."

He was deeply moved by her words, and found himself at a loss for them. Tinkerbell smiled at him, and it was enough to help him speak again.

"I've done things that I'm not proud of, in my past," he confessed, "But I'd never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't."

They smiled at one another, shared a brief kiss and then returned to their work. With each of them constantly chancing quick glances at the other; a true sign of a blossoming romance.

* * *

Emma was watching over Killian while he slept, he looked so peaceful and content right now. She was so relieved that they had been able to save him in time, she honestly didn't know what she would have done if he had died. The thought itself made her shudder. She forced those thoughts aside however, now was the time to be happy. He was fine and he was here with her.

A quiet knock on the door drew her attention and she smiled as her mother entered, carrying a tray with food, water and a few potions to help get Killian back on his feet.

"How is he?" Snow whispered, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Okay I think; he fell asleep almost right away after everyone left."

"Your father didn't want to leave the two of you alone," Snow reported, a knowing look filling her face as Emma's jaw dropped.

"Nothing happened!" she hissed, "Not that it's anyone's business."

"Hey, I trust you both completely," Snow replied, "Your father is just very protective over you."

"No kidding."

"You know, I had a dream about this once," Killian spoke up, opening one eye to peer at the two of them, a smirk played on his lips as he added, "Only there was less clothing involved."

He arched an eyebrow suggestively at the two women, making them both groan in annoyance.

"If you can flirt you can drink these," Emma said, reaching out and picking up one of the potions and pressing it into his hand.

"It was a jest," he said, "You don't have to go poisoning me, love."

"It's Gleamblossom," Snow informed him, "It will help you get your strength and energy back."

"Hmm, wish I had this sooner," he mused, tossing a wink Emma's way. She was about to throw back a snarky comment, but couldn't bring herself to do it, he was getting back to his old self; the one she fell in love with. She could tolerate his banter as she knew he meant well.

"Just drink it and then have some food and water."

"I'd rather a bottle of rum if it's all the same," he muttered, downing the bitter potion, "Or the poison, this stuff is terrible."

Snow smiled and got to her feet. She paused for a moment and then smoothed Hook's hair and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her, a look of surprise and maybe even shyness on his handsome face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Hook," she said simply, before making her way towards the door. When she was gone, Killian turned to Emma, "Your father's not going to hit me again is he?"

"I won't tell him if you won't," she replied.

"I can hardly help it if all the women in this family fancy me."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Just eat your food, pirate."

"As you wish, princess," he teased.

* * *

David paced the hallway, waiting for Emma and Hook to leave the room. He was timing them and the moment it seemed like they were taking too long to get ready, he was all too willing to storm into the room and beat the pirate for laying a hand…or hook on his daughter. Sure he might have trusted Hook with helping them find allies, but he wasn't willing to relinquish his daughter's heart, not yet anyway. Not until he was absolutely sure about Hook and his intentions.

True love or not, David just couldn't take a chance with Emma's heart. She had been hurt so many times, and so badly in the past, all he wanted was the best for his little girl.

When the two finally exited the room, Hook was dressed and looking much healthier than he had been, and Emma was positively beaming. David knew the look of love when he saw it, hell he and Snow had shared that look countless times over their years together. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, he trusted Hook; to an extent, but something was still holding him back from being totally fine with them being together.

"Dad," Emma said, "Something wrong?"

"No, but I do need to borrow him for a while," he said, pointing to Hook, "Something has come up that requires our immediate attention. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt him."

He added the last part after seeing the uneasy look on Hook's face. He watched the two part and then motioned for Hook to follow him. They made their way down to the dungeons before Hook finally decided to speak, "And what does the King require from me?"

"Your prisoner seems to be causing some trouble for the guards," David pointed out, "I thought you would like to help me deal with her."

"You mean Darra, the Siren?"

"Yes."

David nodded to the guards, who opened the cell block. At the end of the long hallway Darra was pacing in her cell, looking more than slightly annoyed with her current situation. However, when her eyes settled on the two of them, a bright smile filled her face and she rested her hands on the bars, hoping to get a better look at them.

"My, my," she purred, "You are looking much better Captain…I see you found what was lost."

"You knew?" he asked her, "How?"

"We see into men's hearts," she replied, with a shrug, "You didn't have one, so it was harder to see your desire. Looking into a man's mind is a challenging task, but one we sometimes have to resort too when we come across a man like you."

She eyes flickered to David and a frown formed on her face, "I don't like this one."

"I don't care if you like me or not," David replied, "I'm the one who has a say over what happens to you. So I suggest you play nice."

Darra pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, gazing at Hook, "You said that you would release me back into the sea in exchange for information."

"Not that you anything useful to say, aside from the information on the werewolves."

"And if I hadn't given you that?" she snapped, "How many people would be dead? Or turned. From what I hear no one died, and only one man was turned. I dare say that I helped your people a great deal. Are you a man of honour Hook? Will you hold up your end of our bargain?"

Hook sighed and exchanged looks with David. The man did not look pleased with the idea of a made deal with a Siren. He motioned with his hand that the choice in this predicament was for Hook to make. The pirate stared at the Siren and heaved a sigh, he knew that he could kill her if he had too, that would be the easiest thing to do.

'_Let's take the hard path.'_

Snow's words came back to him just then. They had been in a situation like this before. Where they could have left Regina behind, or taken the hard path and bet on an unsure thing. If they let Darra go, she could report back to someone more important, someone who knew the one responsible for these attacks. But if he killed her, he would be breaking his word, and he would become a liar and what sort of influence would that have on the people he cared for if they found out? He could no longer think as a single person, his actions would forever have impact on others; like Emma and Henry.

No, he had a code and wasn't about to back out on it now.

"I made you a promise," he said, "And I always honour them."

Darra looked shocked while a small grin played on David's lips.

"However, I can't risk you putting the people I care about in jeopardy," Hook went on, "Ever hear of Lake Nostos?"

"Of course, it's a magical lake," Darra replied, "But one of my sisters already resides there."

"She's dead," David offered, "I killed her."

Darra giggled, "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you."

"But the lake is dried up," David said to Hook, "I went back there before the curse."

"Aye, but Cora worked her magic and partially restored the lake," Hook replied, "From what I hear having a Siren in the lake could restore it fully, what do you think of that Darra?"

The Siren crossed her arms over her chest and quietly thought of their offer. Her sister that had once protected the lake, Shasta, was one of the weaker Sirens. If she took over the power of the lake could become stronger, which would mean she would have to protect it from even more people. That could become interesting. There would be plenty of men for her to amuse herself.

"You do realize that I would do the same thing the first Siren did," she pointed out, "Drowning people who tried to take water from the lake and use it for their own means."

"All I would ask, is that you hear the person out," Hook said, "If their reasons are honorable in your eyes, let them have some of the water."

"And if not?" she asked, excitement forming in her voice.

"We'll leave that up to you," David said, grudgingly, knowing that in a compromise both parties were rarely satisfied. Darra would probably prefer to kill anyone and everyone that came to the lake, whereas he would prefer everyone lived. This way, at least half would survive.

"Deal," she said, sticking her hands out of the bars to shake theirs.

"I'll have a wagon prepared," David said, "Hook, it looks like you and I are going to be taking a quick trip to the lake. Meet me at the gates in an hour. And…don't forget to see Emma and Henry before you go, they'll want to say goodbye."

Hook nodded and watched as David left him with the Siren. He turned to her and frowned as she had shifted her form to look like Emma. She was smirking at him.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked her, "I know you're not her."

"Just remembering how easy it is to mess with your head," she replied, "It's a power I enjoy."

Hook reached into the cell and took a hold of Darra around her throat.

"Don't make me regret keeping my word," he growled, "If anything happens to David while we're on this trip; or to anyone else that I care for, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Darra pulled away from him, gasping for air, "Then we understand each other, Hook."

* * *

Henry had tagged along with Emma down to the stables to release the unicorns. The animals looked much better and seemed to be getting restless, wanting to be back out in the wild. Henry was in complete awe when he saw them, they were so beautiful and regal; it was amazing.

"Wow," he whispered. He slowly reached out and touched the mare's nose. She nickered softly but moved forward against his touch. He offered her the apple he had brought while Emma fed the stallion. Emma smiled as she watched her son, of all the people to return to the Enchanted Forest, he had been the most excited. Ever since she had broken the curse he had thought of nothing else but coming back here. So to see something so special and rare, even in this magical place, it was a real treat for him.

"Will they be alright out there?" Henry asked as Emma opened the gates to the stables.

"Well, we can't keep them," she replied, "They belong out in the wild, they need to be free."

"I know, but the werewolves…"

"Will be people for another month, at least," she replied, "Don't worry Henry, they'll be fine."

A low whistle from the doorway drew their attention. They glanced up and smiled as Killian approached them. He gazed at the unicorns in amazement.

"Three hundred years I've lived," he mused, "And never have I seen such a thing."

He then smiled approvingly at Emma, "You break curses, bring people back from the brink of death and save unicorns; is there anything you don't do?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, she is the saviour," Henry pointed out. Killian chuckled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Aye; that she is."

"Okay, enough before it goes to my head," Emma told them. She then turned to the unicorns and spoke quietly to them. She told them that they were free to go and if they ever needed help they were more than welcome to return. She also thanked them for letting her help them and catch a glimpse into their lives. The stallion gently nudged her shoulder, but made no inclination towards leaving her side. She frowned, wondering what might make them so hesitant.

"We'll walk them out to the forest," she said, "They might leave when they see it."

As the three of them walked Killian felt Emma's eyes on him, he tossed a glance her way and offered her a smile. She flushed and looked away.

"Something on your mind?" he asked her.

"What did my dad want?"

"Ah, that, well it seems he and I have a little quest we have to go on."

"But you just got back," Henry protested.

"He's right," Emma said, a look of worry on her face, "Are you even well enough to travel? What if something happens to either of you?"

"While your concern is very touching," he ruffled Henry's hair as he said this, "There's nothing to be worried about. We're going to Lake Nostos to release the Siren we captured while at sea."

"Right, because that makes me feel loads better," Emma muttered.

"Love, we still have responsibilities we must see to," he mused, "While I would much rather stay here with you and get, how shall I put it; 'reacquainted'; this is something I have to do. It might convince your father that I'm good enough for you and your son."

"You're her true love," Henry pointed out, "Gramps won't keep you two apart."

While Emma loved her son's point of view when it came to magic and love, but he didn't have the experience that she did when it came to complicated matters such as this. While Snow might be more willing to stand aside and let her and Killian grow closer, David would always have that hesitance; it came with being a father. While she knew that David would never stop her from seeing Killian, he would keep a close watch to protect her.

While Henry ran on ahead, Killian wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on her lips and then working his way down her neck.

"A day to get there and a day to get back," he whispered, "Then I'm all yours, love."

"I'm holding you to that," she replied, kissing him back, "I'll handcuff you down if I have too."

"Hmm, now that sounds interesting."

"How about here?" Henry called out, referring to a clearing just a head of them.

"That'll work," Emma replied, and then turning to Killian she added, "It might take some time for me to get used to this relationship, but I want you to know that I'm all in. If you ever feel like I'm hesitant or cold towards you, I hope you'll tell me."

Killian smiled, aware of what she was trying to get across to him.

"It's been a long time for me too, Emma," he replied, "But together, I think we can handle it."

They moved towards the unicorns and Emma patted the both of them, urging them to return to their home. They still wouldn't go more than six feet from her side however.

"Why won't they go?" Henry asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmm, I heard it was good luck if a unicorn told you their name," Killian mused, "Maybe that's what they are trying to do."

"Well how would I be able to tell that?" Emma asked. He shrugged. She stood in front of the stallion, looking into his eyes and trying to figure out if he was indeed trying to tell her something. She placed her hands on his head and gently ran her hands across the silky soft hair. As she did, a single word seemed to flash in her mind.

"Bastion," she whispered, "Is that your name?"

The stallion nickered softly, as if to answer her. She then turned to the mare and proceeded with the same actions.

"Iona," she said, as a smile formed on her face. The two unicorns, content that their message had been delivered, turned away from the three of them and shot off into the forest. With their great speed it didn't take long for them to disappear from sight.

"Amazing," Killian said, "I best get back to the gates, don't want your father to lose faith in me before our journey even begins."

* * *

Back at the gates of the castle Snow was shaking her head as David informed her of his plans.

"What about what you said before?" Snow demanded, "You told him that we were his family now. What is he going to think of that with you acting like you're trying to keep him away from Emma? Our daughter trusts him and that's enough for me, why can't it be for you too?"

"Snow, I trust the man with my life," David replied, "I trust him with all of your lives too, why do you think I chose him to be the one to help us find allies? I knew that he could do it. But trusting him completely with Emma's heart and happiness is a little harder for me."

Snow frowned, "You are impossible, you know that don't you?"

"Snow, think about this for a minute," David pointed out, "If he and Emma get married, that will make them our heirs. That will make him our son-in-law. Not only do I have to make sure that he's good enough for Emma, but good enough to be a ruler too."

"So this is your way of testing him?"

"Exactly, and you should have seen him in the dungeon," David went on, "He could have easily left the Siren down there or killed her, but instead he did exactly what we would have done. He took the hard path."

Snow still wasn't totally convinced. She also didn't like the idea of Hook and David going on this journey alone with just that Siren. Darra was already in the back of the wagon, her hands tied down and she was gazing about the area with a look of odd fascination on her beautiful face. She glanced at Snow after hearing what was being said and smirked, "I'm not going to kill your husband my lady, and I'm getting what I want so I have no ill will towards him."

"Even after he killed your sister?" Snow asked, not believing a word of what she said.

"Shasta was weak," Darra scoffed, "The lake will be better off without her. Ah; and here's our dashing captain, he's much better company I must say."

David and Snow turned as Hook, Emma and Henry approached them. Henry instantly moved to look at Darra, having never seen a Siren before, so naturally he was curious.

"Keep your distance, lad," Killian warned him.

"Don't worry, I will."

"I don't kill children, Hook," Darra snapped, sounding genuinely insulted, before turning to Henry and addressing him, "What's your name, young one?"

"Henry, who are you?"

"I'm called Darra."

"You're not going to hurt my Gramps, or Killian, are you?"

Darra frowned for a moment and then sighed, "No, I will not harm them, I promise."

"You're not like other Sirens," Henry mused, "There's good in you."

"No, there's not," Darra replied quickly, "Hook, take this boy away from me."

"Come on, lad," Hook called, smirking, "Your ability to see through people is making her nervous."

Darra scoffed and turned away from them, muttering about how much she disliked humans. David wrapped Emma in a hug and then moved to Snow, kissing her affectionately, "We'll be back in a couple of days. I know you have things handled here."

"Just be careful," Snow requested, "I'd like to have my husband back in one piece."

"No worries there, my Queen," Killian said, "I'll bring him back for you."

"Hook, you can call me Snow," she said, "I think you've earned that by now, don't you?"

Killian shifted his weight, feeling more than slightly awkward, Snow certainly knew how to put him on the spot. He offered her a smile and nodded, "In love with a princess and on first name bases with a queen, my how the tables have turned. Do I get to call David 'my old man,' next?"

"Not a chance in hell," David muttered, climbing into the front of the wagon, "Besides, you're over three hundred years old, if anyone is old; it's you."

"Admit it, I look good for my age," Killian replied, winking at Emma, who smiled lightly.

"Just get in the damn wagon already," David groaned in annoyance, he was going to regret this trip; he just knew it. The pirate climbed up next to him and glanced back at Darra, she wasn't looking too amused with the situation, but hopefully she wasn't going to give them a hard time.

Emma gazed up at Killian, a worried look on her face. She reached up and placed her hand on his chest, a small smile growing as she felt the steady beating of his heart. He watched her without speaking, a curious expression filling his features.

"Just making sure," she told him.

"It's still there," he said softly, "Don't worry, love, see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon."

She, her mother and Henry waved to them as they left. Once the wagon was out of sight, Emma turned to her mother, "Okay, so to avoid stressing myself out completely, I need something to take my mind off of them being gone for the next two days, any ideas?"

Snow smiled, "I think I might have a few."

* * *

Back in the castle, Rumplestiltskin was busy in his tower; since he had been charged with the defenses of the kingdoms he had been working day and night trying to discover the best way that could be done. It was challenging work, especially without his powers as the Dark One, but even without them he was still able to weave powerful spells and lasting curses. Not that he had much use for the latter any longer, due to the request from his son and grandson.

Speaking of which, his son had just entered the room and took a seat on one of the stools surrounding a work table. Rumple looked up at his son and saw an odd look in his eyes. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it; there was pain there, that was a given. But he could also see something else; something looked a lot like relief.

"Is there something I can do for you Bae?" he asked, "You look troubled."

"Papa, something's happened," Neal started, "And I thought you should hear it from me before anyone else. But you have to promise me that you won't freak out."

Rumple arched an eyebrow, but motioned with his hand for his son to continue. Neal felt awkward just bringing this to his father. While their relationship was better than it had been in a very, very long time; he just wasn't sure about discussing this with him. However, his father was really the only person he felt alright sharing this with. Most of the other men close to his age were all busy with relationships of their own, and he didn't want to interfere.

"It's about Emma and me."

Rumple paused from writing notes in a large, leather bound book. He set the quill down as a look of anxiety filled his face.

"Bae, I have to tell you, coming to me for relationship advice is probably not the best idea."

Neal had to chuckle at that, which made his father smile as well.

"Are the two of you alright?" Rumple asked.

"In a way, but maybe not how you might think."

"Bae, just tell me what you have to say," Rumple said gently, "I promise not to 'freak out,' as you so eloquently put it. Wait a minute…she's not pregnant is she?"

"What? No!" Neal said quickly, "We just…well, we broke off the engagement."

Rumple frowned, "Oh, I see, and might I ask why?"

"She found her true love."

Neal could already tell that his father was growing angry at the implications that statement brought on. His jaw was tightly clenched and he was holding onto the edges of the table so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

"But, you're her true love," he said. Neal shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"Well then, who is?" Rumple asked; his voice dangerously low. Neal hesitated, but then he heaved a sigh and replied softly, "Hook."

Neal cringed as his father let out a vicious sounding laugh. He hated that noise, it reminded him of the time when his father was a monster. There were times when those memories kept him awake at night, and kept him constantly worrying about his family. It was so easy to slip back into old and nasty habits; what was stopping his father from trying to find a way to get his old powers back? Aside from the promise he made to Neal and Henry. If Neal knew anything it was that his father would always find a way to use magic as a crutch.

"That man, it seems he likes to steal the women in our lives," Rumple mused. Neal frowned.

"Is that really what you think happened?" he asked.

"Have you got a better explanation?"

"Mom left you because she was unhappy," Neal said, "Emma is in love with Hook and wants to be with him. He didn't swoop in and carry them off over his shoulder."

"The man is a pirate! Nothing more!"

"Wrong, he saved my son, your grandson."

Rumple glared at him, "So, you're just going to give up?"

"There's nothing to fight over," Neal replied, "Emma's heart belongs to him, and I can accept that because I know that he will take care of her and Henry."

"I think you mean that he's going to replace you."

"You might think that way, but that's not how it is," Neal replied, "Henry is my son and I will always be there for him. Hook might end up being his step-father someday and will be there for him too. Henry will be a better person because he has so many people in his life to guide him."

Rumple said nothing, he stared past his son, trying to focus on something else besides the anger he was feeling at this time. He wanted to be better, but it was so easy to fall back into his old ways. If he still had his powers he no doubt would have gone after Emma and Hook for hurting his son. But he knew that was foolish, to hurt them was to hurt Henry and his son.

"Please tell me that you're not going to retaliate," Neal said quietly, "I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me. I saw the pulse of true love when she kissed him, I've seen how they look at each other and I don't want to get in the way of that."

The imploring look in Neal's eyes was enough to give Rumple pause. He heaved a sigh, "Very well then Bae, I swear to you that I will not retaliate in any way, shape, or form."

"Thank you Papa."

* * *

Deep in the forest, away from all the noise and distractions of the city; Robin stood straight, took aim, let out a slow breath and then multiple things happened. The string of his bow sang, the arrow went flying and hit the very center of the target that he had hung on a faraway tree. He nodded approvingly at the shot and then set another arrow, drew back and let it fly. The second arrow hit its mark as well; right above the first. He set the third arrow, hoping to hit just below the first one when a subtle sound to his left drew his attention. He whipped around and paused as Regina held up her hands in surrender.

"Stars, how many times have I told you to not sneak up on me like that?" he scolded. She smiled sadly at him, looking ashamed; although not at what he had said. She was still feeling guilty over what had happened to Hook.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just wanted to see you."

Robin nodded curtly and started to walk towards the tree to retrieve his arrows.

"But I get the feeling that you don't want to see me," she mused, "It's alright, I understand and I certainly don't blame you. I'll leave you alone then."

"No," he called out, sounding frustrated, "Don't leave."

She paused and turned towards him, he was pacing the forest floor like he was searching for the words he wanted to say. He would look at her for a brief moment and then go back to his uneasy movements. Regina wanted to say something, but had no idea where so start, so she remained silent; hoping that he would give her something to go on.

"He should never have asked you to do that," he snapped angrily, "He had no right. Did he really think that his pain was so far above everyone else's? We've all endured the loss of love."

"You can't pin all the blame on him Robin," Regina replied, "I could have said no."

"Then why didn't you!"

His harsh tone startled her and forced her back a step. Robin instantly regretted his harsh words. His anger was directed at Hook, and not Regina, but he was having a difficult time controlling it.

"I-I couldn't," she stammered, holding her hands out, "The look in his eyes, Robin…"

"You have come so far," Robin insisted, "And now because of him, your heart."

Regina's hand went to her chest, suddenly understanding Robin's anger. He believed that her actions had caused her heart to darken once again.

"It's not like that," she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion. Robin crossed over to her, cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Regina gripped his shirt, returning the kiss with such passion she didn't even know she could muster. She loved this man so much, he helped her past her pain so that she could actually love and trust someone again.

"Do you still love us?" Robin asked her, "Me? Henry? Roland?"

"Of course I do," she replied, "The three of you are the only things that bring me back to the light and hold me there. Without the three of you, I'd be completely lost."

"I would never let that happen to you," he insisted, pulling her against his chest. He hugged her tightly and Regina had never felt so safe.

"I love you Regina, my beautiful Stars," Robin breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Robin; and I swear to you, my heart isn't darkened and it beats for you."

He smiled at her.

"And mine for you."

"Ah, there is nothing I love better than seeing true lovers together like this," a heavily accented voice mused from above them. The couple pulled apart and as Robin got another arrow ready a fireball formed in Regina's hand; the two of them were ready to defend one another.

"You see, now that's just beautiful," the voice went on, "Oye there, love, you better keep an eye on that Robin Hood; I hear he's quite the ladies man."

"Stop hiding and show yourself, coward," Robin shouted.

"Are you kidding? I'm not that daft."

While the voice continued to taunt them, Regina had her eyes searching the woods, trying to pinpoint exactly where this person was hiding. However, he was smart, he was hidden in such a way that his voice carried on the wind and made it seem like it was coming from all over. Robin was thinking the same thing, and he was also thinking that this voice was actually very familiar to him.

"Fighting against the Prince of Thieves and the Evil Queen all by myself, I'm likely to get roasted alive and turned into a pincushion for arrows; no thanks, mate."

Robin smirked and lowered his bow; he also motioned for Regina to do the same with her fire. She gave him a look that asked if he was serious and Robin nodded. Regina dowsed the flame and watched Robin as he stepped forward into the clearing.

"You gave yourself away by calling me that," Robin called out, "And here I thought that you were still running around in Wonderland; Will Scarlet."

The voice let out a chuckle and Regina watched as a young man; probably no older than eighteen, climbed out of a tree and landed in front of Robin. He was a decent looking lad, dressed in mostly dark clothing. What Regina took note of was that he was wearing clothing from the Land Without Magic, not the Enchanted Forest, or even the outlandish and ridiculous clothing of Wonderland.

"Well, I finished helping Alice out with her little problem, so I thought it would be nice to get back to my roots. The Enchanted Forest has become a lot nicer lately."

"I take it you two know each other?" Regina asked.

"That we do," Robin muttered, "This thief was once a member of the Merry Men."

Will Scarlet rolled his eyes at the 'thief' comment, but other than that he seemed indifferent. Robin noticed this and it enraged him. He grabbed Will by the throat and slammed his back against a tree. The younger man's eyes widened in fear and he grabbed at Robin's arm, trying to break free from his strong grasp.

"Robin!" Regina cried in surprise, "Let him go!"

"She came back for us, after you left Will," Robin shouted, "Maleficent; she found us and killed sixteen of my men because of what you stole! Sixteen men Will! Those men had families; wives and children! I had to look into their eyes as I told them how they died. I had to watch as those women and their sons and daughters wept for their fathers, brothers, and sons! Those men were each worth ten of you, you bastard!"

"I didn't know what would happen," Will shouted.

"You didn't think! You didn't care," Robin snapped, "I told you our code, if you didn't like it you should have never joined us. You used us for your own selfish gain. How did it work out for you, Will? Was Wonderland everything you thought it was going to be?"

"No," he replied, "It was its own type of hell."

"Good, because that's exactly what you deserve."

Robin's eyes were red with tears, and when Regina saw the pain in her love's eyes she knew that if given the chance he would kill this boy. She moved forward and gently placed her hands on Robin's arms, "My love; please don't do this, this is not the path that someone like you should take. You are a good man and he is not worth darkening your heart for."

"He deserves it."

"Maybe he does," Regina said softly, placing her hand on his chest, "but not by you."

Robin gazed at her. While she might think that he helped to hold her in the light, she was doing the same for him right now. How he wished she could see the good in her that he saw. Slowly, he came to his senses and released Will who fell to his knees and gasped for air.

"Regina," Robin whispered, "Send him to the dungeons, the Queen might want to see him."

"Wait, what?" Will gasped angrily, "No way!"

Before he could protest further, Regina waved her hand, sending a protesting Will Scarlet to the dungeons of the castle. Snow could speak to him later, but right now Regina was going to comfort the love of her life. As he sank to his knees, holding his head in his hands, Regina knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her on his shoulder. She knew that he was remembering everything that happened to his men, and she wished that she could wash those memories from his mind. Seeing him in so much pain was unbearable.

"What can I do?" she asked him, kissing his head, "Tell me what to do?"

"Just stay with me," he sobbed, "Please."

"Always," she replied, her grasp on him tightening, "Always."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Come on, you guys didn't seriously think that I would kill Killian off did you? I'm pretty sure if you all could reach through the screen and beat me, you probably would have. Haha! Anyway I now ship Tinkerbell/Archie so hard it's not even funny. I also recently started watching Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, and I have totally fallen for Will Scarlet (the Knave of Hearts). He's such a fun character, I love his sarcasm. I only watch the show for him and The Red Queen. If you guys haven't watched it yet, you should, it's pretty fun. Anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7: Getting To Know You

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma, Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, Archie/Tinkerbell and some other minor ones.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae:** Aww, you are all really awesome, you know that? Thanks for all of the support. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter because I had so much fun with it!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Getting To Know You**

Half of the first day of their journey had gone by and Hook hadn't said even two words to him. David was surprised by this and couldn't help but wonder just what brought on the silent treatment. While Hook could be indifferent most of the time, David had been sure that he would have rubbed in the fact that since Emma was his true love, David could no longer tell him to stay away from her. But nothing like that had even been uttered. Hook remained silent, consulting the map to the lake and looking back at Darra to see how she was doing; even offering her food and water. But other than that, the whole trip had been in silence. David, suddenly annoyed by this, shot a glare at him and this caught the pirate by surprise.

"What?"

"I just can't figure you out," David mused.

"Well, when one wishes to discover something about another person, they generally ask questions," Hook explained, acting as if he was speaking to a child, no doubt to try and get a rise out of David, "If you were expecting this journey to be something life altering then I'm afraid you must remain disappointed, mate."

"Okay, I'll bite," David said, "Will you tell me about your brother? You only mentioned him briefly when we were in Neverland, what was he like?"

"Let's make this into a game, shall we?" Hook stated, "For every question you ask me, you must answer one of a similar nature. Since you're so intent on finding out about me, I should be allowed the same courtesy, right?"

David rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Right, well you would have liked Liam," Hook mused, "He was the captain of a naval ship. A very honourable, brave, and kind man; the type of man any father would have been proud to have his daughter marry. While he could be very stubborn, there was never a man I respected more than my brother."

Hook trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes, and David could see pain behind them as well.

"He died?"

"Yes, the same thing that happened to you in Neverland happened to him," Hook replied, "Only then we didn't know the cost of using the spring. When we returned to the realm, Liam succumbed to the Dreamshade poison. I held him in my arms while he took his dying breath. To me, my brother had always been invincible, so seeing him like that…it shook me."

The pirate fell silent. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out his flask of rum. He took a long pull on it before offering it to David, who drank from it as well; wincing from the taste. No matter how hard he might try, he just couldn't get used to this stuff. Give him plain beer or even a strong wine any day and he would be content with that.

"Your turn," Hook said, "You mentioned that you're a twin?"

"My brother was responsible for the slaughter of the giants," David replied shortly, "Not an honourable bone in that man's body. He was spoiled, arrogant and cruel. Not someone I enjoy being associated with; let me tell you."

"Oh that I can believe; alright mate, how about another question."

"Your parents, what were they like?"

David instantly knew that was the wrong question as Hook visibly tensed. He took another drink of rum and seemed to be picking his words carefully.

"I never knew my mother," he said, "She died giving birth to me. Liam was only five at the time and all he really remembered was that she was a very happy and beautiful woman. He used to always tell me that I had her eyes. Her name was Lily. My father abandoned Liam and I five years later. We had to look after each other until we were old enough to enlist in the navy."

"Two kids, all alone, that had to have been tough?"

"At times it was," Killian mused, "But we made it on the kindness of strangers, and by working hard. Liam had the worst of it, but he didn't like to talk about it, so I left it alone. He always tried to protect me, to make sure I didn't see the bad things."

"He sounds a little more like a father figure than a brother; I wish I could have met him."

Killian scoffed, "He did his best, I'm not sure he'd be proud of how I turned out."

David frowned, "I doubt that very much, you've done a lot of good."

When the pirate didn't reply, it led David to press on, "I'm sorry about your losses Killian, I really am."

"I don't know how to be part of a family David," Hook confessed, "It's been three hundred years since I had anything close to that. What if I fail Emma? Or Henry?"

"Hey, listen to me," David said, "You're going to do a great job. Emma loves you and Henry nearly worships the ground you walk on. Snow and I believe that you'll do right by them."

"I love your daughter, very much."

"I'm beginning to realize that, I can't promise that I'll be any less protective over her, but I do promise that I'll ease off and give you two your space."

"Well, I can live with that."

"Good."

The two of them shared another drink.

"I do hope that you two aren't planning on doing this the whole way there," Darra muttered suddenly, "I nearly threw up listening to you."

"Hey, you can get out and walk if you want," David told her. Darra frowned and opted to be quiet. The two men exchanged amused looks; maybe the trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Hey, guess what," David mused, "Before I met Snow, I was a shepherd."

Hook, who had just taken another drink of rum, nearly choked on it and looked at him in disbelief. David let out a laugh, and nodded, "I really was, I lived with my mother on a little farm. Her name was Ruth, she was, well; one of the greatest people I've ever known."

"What happened to her?"

"Murdered, while we were on the run from King George's men, the last thing she saw was Snow and I getting married. I think she wanted to die knowing that I was going to be happy."

"The world is a lesser place without her," Hook said as he raised his flask, "To Ruth."

"To Lily," David replied.

They let a moment of silence pass between them, out of respect for those they had lost, David then turned to Hook once again, "You know Hook, I like you a lot better when I drink."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

In the back of the wagon, Darra rolled her eyes.

* * *

Back at the palace, Emma was not in a very good mood. She had asked her mother to find ways to distract her from worrying about Killian and her father. And what was her mother's bright idea? Learning how to waltz. Her teacher? Jefferson. Her dance partner? Dr. Whale. All in all Emma was about ready to crawl under a rock, or steal a magic bean. Either would have been preferable to this humiliation.

"And, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…Emma keep your back straight," Jefferson spoke in a sing-song voice. Ever since returning to the Enchanted Forest and being reunited with his daughter the man's attitude had been on an eternal high. Too bad that meant driving the rest of them to the point of near insanity.

"I'm gonna strangle him," Emma growled, earning her a chuckle from Victor.

"There is no chuckling in the waltz!" Jefferson barked, "And 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3."

"Just ignore him and let me lead," Victor told her, "My skill will make you look like you're actually getting the hang of this."

"I didn't think mad scientists had much cause for waltzing," Emma pointed out.

"A mad scientist; is that what people are calling me?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"How rude, I much prefer the term evil genius," Victor joked, "But if you must know, my family was very traditional and dancing was all a part of being a gentleman in the richer society."

Emma tried to picture Dr. Whale dressed like he was from merry old England. It wasn't a good idea, since the image made her laugh, which cause Jefferson to yell at her again, "No laughing in the waltz!"

"Emma, you're doing a great job," Tinkerbell encouraged her as she and Archie danced past them, "And this is actually pretty fun, I can see why humans enjoy it so much."

"Hey Emma, you mind if we switch partners?" Ruby asked. She had been dancing with Benjamin and was currently eyeing Victor like she wanted nothing more than to get her hands on him. Emma grinned and nodded, allowing Victor to sweep Ruby off. Benjamin bowed to her and then they started to dance again. Jefferson continued to count their steps, loudly, "And 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3."

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked, trying to ignore the hatter, "How are Hansel and Gretel?"

"I'm doing fine, look what Blue and Tinkerbell crafted for me."

He motioned to the belt around his hips; it seemed to shimmer in the light, which told Emma that it had been recently enchanted with some sort of spell.

"Like Ruby's hood?" she asked.

"Exactly, and the kids are both doing great," he replied, "Gretel's taken a shine to your boy."

"Henry's quite the charmer," Emma said.

"I have to say, I don't think that Whale likes me very much," Benjamin reported.

"Victor? He's harmless."

"That's what Ruby said, but I don't think he appreciates me taking up so much of her time," he went on, "I've been asking her every question under the sun to prepare for this wolf thing."

"Sounds to me like he's jealous," Emma mused, "I wouldn't worry, Ruby will set him straight."

"Emma! Let him lead you, bah, let me do it!" Jefferson said, shooing a grinning Benjamin away so he could take over. Jefferson offered her a bright smirk and then began to slowly show her the steps, starting from the most basic and working his way up to the more difficult ones.

"So, the beautiful princess is in love with the dashing pirate captain," he mused, "That would make for an interesting love story, wouldn't you say?"

"That's none of your business," Emma replied, "I think I owe you an apology though."

"Whatever for, my lady?"

"For knocking you out of a window, for starters, and for not believing you."

Jefferson shrugged, "Water under the bridge, my dear; I didn't exactly make a compelling argument, what with my mad ramblings and all. Besides, I have my Gracie back, life is good."

They continued to dance and Emma saw her gaze drift back to Tinkerbell and Archie, the two of them were practically beaming at each other. She briefly wondered if Tinkerbell had finally made a move when Regina burst into the ballroom, calling for her.

"The ice queen cometh," Jefferson whispered to her, then he added for the others, "Class dismissed for the time being everyone, let's try this again maybe tomorrow at the same time."

He released Emma who made her way to Regina, "What's up?"

"There's someone in the dungeons that you should talk to," she replied, "I will join you as well."

Emma could sense the urgency in Regina's voice so she motioned for her to lead on, "Alright, let's go then."

* * *

Will Scarlet paced angrily in the dungeon. Here he was, trapped behind bars once again, oh how he hated it. Although, he should look at the bright side, this place wasn't nearly as dreary as that hospital he helped Alice escape from. However, he didn't like the idea that Robin was no doubt telling the Queen who he was and what he had done, he would have at least liked to speak to her himself and explain his actions.

'You can't answer for sixteen dead men you bloody fool,' he berated himself. He could hardly believe that sixteen of the Merry Men were dead because of him and his greed. Even though what he did, he had done for love…or what he believed to be love at the time. What a damn fool he was.

"What's this about Regina?" he heard a woman ask, drawing his attention to the corridor.

"Robin said that he was a thief and I gather that he's dangerous, however, he might have some information for us regarding our enemies. So I thought we'd have a little chat with him, Neverland style."

"Okay, there's obviously something you're not telling me," the first woman said, "Especially if you want to do that to him."

"You didn't see Robin!" Regina snapped, "He looked shattered, I had to give him something to help him sleep he was so distraught."

"So you want my permission then, will that ease your conscious?"

Regina said nothing, but he could guess that a look had passed between them, and whatever it meant; it wasn't good for him. He stood straight when the women approached his cell. The new one was rather attractive, but Regina's eyes held nothing for him but distain.

"Regina, he's a kid," the pretty one said.

"That's what I thought too," Regina scoffed, "Don't let his looks fool you, he's probably older seeing as though time doesn't mean anything in Wonderland."

Emma said nothing but she watched as Regina waved her hand to open the cell door. She then began to approach Will while rolling up her sleeve. In that moment, Will knew exactly what she was going to do to him. She was going to rip out his heart.

"No!" he said, backing away from her, until his back was against the cell wall. There was panic written all over his face, he looked at Emma, his eyes pleading with her, "Please miss, don't let her take it, I can't go through that again."

"Regina, wait," Emma said, "Let me talk to him; you go and take care of Robin."

Regina glared at him, "Don't think for one moment you're safe from me, boy. Any funny business and I'll let you watch as I squeeze the life out of you."

She then turned on her heel and stalked out of the dungeon. Will lowered himself to the floor, trying to calm himself by breathing deeply. Emma entered the cell and motioned for the door to be shut. She was carrying some food and water in her hands which she set at a small two person table. She then sat in one of the chairs and started to nibble on some bread.

"You hungry, kid?" she asked, "Help yourself."

"Are you gonna kill me?" Will asked her.

"Me? No, that's not how I work."

He slowly got to his feet and joined her at the table. He tried to avoid her gaze, but there was something piercing about her eyes that held his own.

"What's your name?"

"Will Scarlet."

She laughed under her breath, "Of course it is."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Not really, I'm just still getting used to meeting characters from stories that I grew up with," she explained, "My name is Emma, and I'm going to tell you something that people like you like knowing about me; I can tell when someone is lying to me. You tell me a lie and I will walk out of here and leave you. Tell me the truth and we'll see what I can do for you."

It wasn't much of a deal, but since Will really had no other choice, he opted to take it.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally here, but I've travelled to Wonderland and your world."

"Why did you come back here?"

Will pursed his lips together, "I'm working for someone."

"And who might that be?" Emma asked; her eyes boring into his.

"Someone dangerous," he replied, briefly wondering if it was getting hotter in the dungeon.

"I want a name, Will."

"I can't give you one."

"And why not?" she asked.

"I just can't."

Emma poured him some water and pressed it into his hands. She then poured herself a glass and drank deeply from it, never taking her eyes off him. He looked into the cup and then back at her.

"There's nothing wrong with it," she said softly, "I just drank from there too."

"I make it a habit not to trust anyone," he replied, "No offense."

"None taken, so these people you're so scared of, are they a threat to my people?"

"Yes."

"And there are others working with them and for them?"

"Yes."

"Were you sent here to spy on us?"

"Yes."

Emma frowned.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because if I don't you'll let her rip my heart out."

Emma got to her feet.

"No, I would never have allowed that," she replied, "But we needed you to think that I would."

Then, he caught onto their plan. If he had seen them talking he would have probably noticed subtle movements and facial expressions to give away the ruse. But by staying hidden all he had was the tone of their voices to go on. Okay, he had to admit, he was very impressed.

"Oh you're good," he mused, "Bloody hell."

"Look, I obviously can't trust you," she said, "So we have a problem. If I let you go you'll run back to our enemies with whatever information you already have on us. And I'm sure that if I hold you here your bosses won't exactly like that either. What do you think I should do?"

He looked up at her; she didn't look like someone who would ever hurt anyone out of malice. If anything, she actually looked concerned for him, only he couldn't imagine why.

"I haven't been able to gather any information they might want," he told her, "They sent me here thinking that Robin might take pity on me and take me back in."

"Where are your parents?" she asked him.

"Don't have any."

He saw a sad look in her eye that he didn't really understand. Was it pity? Or something else?

"Okay, I'm going to keep you here for now and talk to my parents about this," she said, "They are the King and Queen so they might have some more insight on this than I do. These people must have something huge on you to make you go through with something so dangerous."

"They do."

"If you tell me more, maybe I can help you."

Will looked up at her, he wanted to believe her, he really did and Emma could see that in his eyes. He reminded her of herself at that age; a scared kid with nowhere to go and no one to turn to for help. If only she had someone back then, a lot of things might have been different for her. So now, she was going to extend her hand to this boy, in the hopes that she might help him.

"No one can help me Emma…I think I'm done talking for today."

"Okay kid, I'll come back later," she nodded to him and left the cell, she paused and motioned for one of the guards to follow her, "I don't want that boy harmed. Look after him and make sure he has enough food and water. If he needs to talk I want to know about it right away."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

In their bed chambers Regina was sitting next to Robin, waiting for him to wake up. She had sent Roland to play with Henry and the other children so she could see to it that Robin was alright. The sleeping draught that she had given him had helped to calm him enough so that he wasn't in such a horrible state. Seeing that boy had shattered him, there was no other way that she could think to describe it. The death of all those men had been very traumatic for her love, and it hurt her heart to see him like that.

"Regina?"

She turned to see that Robin had opened his eyes and was looking around the room. She moved closer to him and took his hand in her own, squeezing it assuredly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, my head is clear now."

"Good, I had never seen you like that before," she said softly, "I wasn't sure if what I did was the right thing. I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

"No, it's alright, you did what was best," he replied, moving in the bed so he could sit up, "I suppose this brings a lot of questions to your mind, doesn't it, Stars?"

"You don't have to tell me anything," she said, "If it hurts too much to talk about, it's alright."

She started to get up, but he held onto her hand.

"When Maleficent returned and killed my men, she did something else," Robin started, "Marian was there with us and she was pregnant with Roland at the time. When she couldn't find Will, she went after Marian and poisoned her. There wasn't a cure for it and there was no way that we could help her. But I couldn't bear losing both her and my child. That's why I had to take that wand from Rumplestiltskin. It healed her, but only long enough so that she could give birth. She didn't even get to see him."

Regina allowed him to pull her into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"He's in the dungeon," Regina said, "Whatever you decide to do, I will stand by you."

"I can't kill him," Robin whispered, "Part of me wants too and that scares me. Roland needs a good father, not one driven by hatred and revenge."

"Roland has a good father," Regina insisted, looking up at him, "Don't you ever doubt that."

Robin smiled sadly at her and gently touched her face.

"I love you," he said.

Regina opened her mouth to reply when suddenly Roland burst into their room. The small boy looked very upset. He didn't even acknowledge the two of them as he hurried over to the small sofa. He threw himself onto it in a huff. Regina and Robin exchanged confused looks, normally Roland was a bright and happy lad; this sour mood wasn't like him at all.

"Roland, what's the matter, son?" Robin asked.

"Nothing Papa, I'm okay."

"Well, that doesn't sound like nothing, sweetheart," Regina pointed out, "Why don't you come and sit with us and tell us what's gone wrong? It might make you feel better."

The little boy seemed to ponder her words; he then hurried over to them and climbed up onto the bed next to his father. Robin wrapped his arm around his son and smiled at him.

"I can't play with the older kids," Roland explained sadly, "I'm too small and I can't keep up."

Robin could understand his son's frustration, and while he knew that Henry and the other children tried to include him, Roland was at least eight years younger than them.

"Roland, did I ever tell you the story about the oysters?" Regina asked him, a smile playing on her lips. The little boy glanced up at her, and so did Robin; neither of them knowing what she was talking about.

"What oysters?" Roland asked. Regina acted shocked, "I never told you about the oysters? Robin, how could you not remind me to tell him about the oysters?"

Robin shook his head, acting ashamed, but he also smiled, "I can't imagine how I forgot."

"Tell me!" Roland said excitedly.

"Alright then," Regina said, "In the sea there are thousands and thousands of oysters just living and minding their own business. But then one day the mermaids decide that they want to make one special. So they take a tiny piece of sand and place it inside the oyster. Then, after some time goes by, do you know what happens to that piece of sand?"

Roland shook his head.

"It becomes a pearl, a beautiful shining pearl," Regina said softly, "And that's what's going on inside you right now Roland. You might be small now, but your heart, your pearl will grow and make you into something strong and unbreakable; just like your father."

The little boy though about her words and then smiled brightly at them, "It is true Papa?"

"Absolutely."

Roland hugged his father, then Regina; and then he hopped off of the bed. He ran back to sofa and gathered up his wooden sword, swinging a few times before running out.

"Where are you going?" Robin called out to him.

"To play with the others; I'll be back later."

"Have fun," Regina added, before looking back at Robin, who was smiling at her, "What?"

"You are so good with him, but you still hesitate at times to be open with him."

"I'm not trying to take his mother's place," Regina said softly, "I just want to be there for him."

"You're not taking her place," Robin pointed out, "He needs a mother, who better to help me raise him then the woman that I fell in love with?"

"Are you asking me to adopt him? Like I did with Henry?"

"Only if it's what you want," Robin said, "I know Roland loves you; he might call you 'mother' and he might not, but he needs you in his life; we both do."

Regina lent forward and pressed her lips against his, "Now how can I say no to that?"

* * *

"Alright Darra," David said cheerfully, "Welcome to your new home."

He, Hook and the Siren had finally reached Lake Nostos; when Darra looked around the place she heaved a disappointed sigh. She then walked around the lake studying it and the land; she then approached the two men with a sad look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Hook asked.

"Shasta was supposed to care for this place," she insisted, "She let if fall into such ruin, and then your friend killed her; that's why the lake dried up completely. If you killed all the Sirens in the sea it would survive, why? Because we care for it, it's what we're supposed to do!"

David and Hook exchanged surprised glances. Darra had given no inclination that she cared about anything other than herself and getting back to a water source. Yet looking at Lake Nostos she seemed devastated, even heartbroken by what had happened to it.

"Are you saying you don't want to stay here?" David asked her.

"No," she snapped, "I'm saying that this shouldn't have happened. Lake Nostos was special, and it should have been taken care of. But I can fix it, I will make it better, I can heal the waters."

She then ran to the edge of the lake and dived into it, completely submerging herself in the icy waters. David and Hook backed away as the magical effect took place in seconds. The lake seemed to grow and spread out; filling up the entire space it had filled before. The dead trees surrounding the lake seemed to come to life again, their leaves sprouting anew. Smaller plants and flowers shot up, creating an array of colours all around them.

"Bloody hell," Hook mused.

"Understatement of the century," David replied. They returned to the edge of the lake as Darra appeared in the center of it, standing on the water and looking very pleased with herself. She even seemed to grow more beautiful being back in the water, or maybe it was just that she no longer wore a nasty frown on her face. She looked around and nodded, "Much better."

"Nice work," Hook told her.

"I know," she replied, flipping her wet hair over her shoulder, "Now gentlemen I suppose it is time for us to part ways, as fun as it's been I prefer the company of the water over the two of you bonding over rum. How your women tolerate you is beyond my understanding."

She walked towards them and grabbed Hook's flask of rum.

"Hey!"

She dumped out its contents and filled it with water from the lake. She replaced the cork and handed it back to him. The two men exchanged surprised looks.

"You know; one sip from that and you'll no longer need this," Darra said, running her nimble fingers along his hook, "You'd be a whole man once again."

He looked down at his hook; it had been a part of him for so long he didn't know if he could just give it up so easily. He never really considered it a limitation in the first place, just a weapon.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, tucking the bottle back into his jacket, "But maybe I'll save it for another occasion, one never knows when they might need some healing waters."

Darra giggled, "I thank you both for releasing me, this…it's where I belong."

"Just try to keep out of trouble," David warned her.

"No promises."

She walked back to the center of the lake and observed the two of them once more. A smirk appeared on her face, "You know Hook; you're the spitting image of your father."

Before either of them could question her further, she disappeared under the waters and nothing they did called her back to the surface.

"Your father?" David asked, "How does she know him?"

"How the bloody hell should I know that?" Hook shot back, "I haven't seen the man since I was a lad of five, and might I remind you that I am now over three hundred!"

"Alright, just calm down, do you remember anything about him, anything at all?"

"No, only what Liam told me, which wasn't a lot."

"What did he tell you?"

"That he was a fugitive…a pirate, and he used to hit our mother," Hook replied, "Take that for what you will, I followed in my father's footsteps and became a pirate; my reasons were far different from his however."

"Oh really?" David asked, not sounding convinced as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes really, while he was in it to get rich, I started after Liam died," Hook explained, feeling the old hurt of losing Liam rise in his chest, "I wanted to ruin the king who sent us to Neverland in the first place, he sent my brother to his death. I wanted to steal everything from him, so he would know what it was like to feel empty inside."

"You are not that man anymore," David insisted, "You're not empty or alone. You have a family now, a real family that cares about you and wants you home."

Hook was feeling overwhelmed, to go from having nothing to hope for, to having everything he had ever wanted; could a man really be that lucky? Or how long would this last before something else happened to rip all of his happiness away?

"Look," he muttered, "Can we deal with this another time? She obviously said it to rattle me. I want to return to the castle and see my love, as I'm sure you would like to do as well."

"Okay Hook, whatever you want," David said, "Let's head home."

* * *

Henry was by the stables getting ready to go for a ride when he saw Gretel approaching him. He waved to her and was surprised to see her face turn red as she made her way closer.

"How are you Gretel?" he asked, finishing up with putting the saddle on his horse.

"I'm fine," she replied, she then started to rub the horse's nose, "Is he yours?"

"Yeah, his name is Jin; my grandparents gave him to me."

Jin was a black quarter horse, tall and lean with a friendly disposition. He nickered loudly, showing his anticipation at the thought of going out riding. Gretel had never had much experience with horses; she was fascinated by them and had longed to one day own one of her own. Henry noticed her interest and picked up a second saddle.

"Want to come for a ride with me?"

"Oh, I don't think so; I've never even ridden a horse before."

"It's easy, I'll teach you," Henry offered, "You can take Sun, she's a little bit older which means she's really experienced and great for first timers. I wasn't going to go very far, just to the docks and back again. Come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

Gretel smiled and felt her blush return, "Okay, let's do it."

He then led her to Sun; she was also a quarter horse like Jin, only she was a tan/grey colour with a black mane and tail. As Henry saddled her Gretel watched him, hoping to learn a thing or two. As he worked, Henry described to her what he was doing.

"You have to brush them out first," he explained, "You don't want any dirt where the saddle is going to go because it might cause sores."

Together they brushed out Sun, who appeared to enjoy the feeling as her eyes would drift shut.

"Next the blanket, it's to protect from chaffing," he went on, "Now the saddle, set it down gently on her so she doesn't get spooked. You can also talk to her while you're doing this. I do with Jin, I think it helps to calm them and get them used to you."

"Okay, hey Sun, how are you doing, girl? My name is Gretel, and it's my first time riding a horse, but Henry tells me that you're the best."

Sun nickered and it almost looked like she was nodding in agreement with Gretel and Henry. The two pre-teens laughed and continued to get her ready.

Once everything was set Henry showed her how to climb up into the saddle. It took her a few tries but soon she was sitting tall on Sun's back with Henry next to her on Jin.

"How do you feel?" Henry asked.

"Tall, very tall."

The boy laughed.

"Are you comfortable?"

"I think so."

"Alright, so lightly nudge your legs against Sun's sides and that will tell her that you want to move forward, and if you want her to stop gently pull back on the reins and say 'Whoa.' Sun is really smart so she is good at reading people. If you're nervous she'll keep her pace slow, and I won't go far ahead of you until you're ready."

"Right, got it," Gretel gently nudged Sun and the horse started forward, Henry stayed right next to her and nodded approvingly. Together they made their way down to the docks, which wasn't a long ride mostly due to the fact that Henry had been told to stay close to home. Not that he needed telling, he was still well aware that the werewolves were still around, not to mention other dangers. And now that Gretel was with him, he was extra alert.

"What brings you down here, Henry?"

The two turned to see Ruby and Dr. Whale approaching them, hand in hand.

"Just teaching Gretel how to ride," Henry replied.

"Is this your first time on a horse Gretel?" Victor asked her. The young girl nodded.

"Well, I'd say you're a natural," Ruby said with a smile. Gretel blushed at the praise and turned to look at Henry who was grinning at her. She wasn't used to the attention so she opted to stay quiet. The two adults exchanged looks and then waved them off.

"Finish your ride," Ruby said, "And have fun!"

"We will," Henry called out, "Come on Gretel, let's go out a little further and I'll show you how fast Jin can run."

As the two of them moved on, Ruby nudged Victor's shoulder with a playful smirk on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh come on, you didn't see how she blushed when she looked at him?" Ruby asked, "That little girl has a crush on Henry."

"They're both 12, isn't that usually when girls get crushes on boys?"

"Well yeah, I just think it's cute," Ruby mused, "Oohh, I should tell Emma."

"Don't you dare," Victor warned her in a gentle tone, "You don't want to embarrass them. Just let them be kids and have their fun. Besides, odds are Henry's got no idea what's going on."

"Yeah, guys aren't very bright when it comes to stuff like that, now are they?" Ruby teased him. Victor looked at her with an arched eyebrow and a confused look on his face, "That isn't directed at me is it? I do believe I was the one who started flirting with you."

"Sure, after I started wearing less and less while working at the diner."

"Your grandmother is a terrifying woman," Victor pointed out, "I was half convinced that she'd scalp me if I so much as looked at you, let alone doing anything else."

Ruby rolled her eyes, the smirk still on her face, "Well, you're no knight in shining armour that's for sure, but I still think you're a keeper."

"More like a loser in tin foil then?" he joked, making her laugh.

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Back at the palace, Tinkerbell was pacing the floor in front of Emma's bedroom door. When she spotted her friend the fairy's entire face brightened.

"Emma!"

"Tink, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just the opposite!"

Tinkerbell pulled Emma into her room and shut the door behind them. She then practically skipped to Emma's bed and threw herself backwards onto it. She grinned as Tinkerbell let out an excited squeal. Emma, who had never had many friends to have 'girl chats' with, could appreciate Tinkerbell's giddiness; whatever the good news was it was obviously very good. She handed Tinkerbell a glass of wine and plopped onto the bed next to her.

"Alright," she said, "What's got you so happy."

Tinkerbell sat up, "I kissed him, Emma; I kissed Archie!"

Emma, nearly choked on her wine and looked at her friend in shock, "What? Are you serious?"

Tinkerbell nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"Umm, wow, that's…wow."

"Oh it was more than that Emma," Tinkerbell pressed, like she was trying to get Emma to understand, "It was fire and passion, yet tender and soft all at the same time. The way he held me, the way he looked at me. At that moment, I felt as if we were the only two people in all of the realms. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, but it was okay because…"

"Because you were together," Emma finished.

"Yes! Exactly, see you do understand."

Yes, she certainly did. As Tinkerbell went on about Archie, Emma's mind wandered to Killian. She wondered where he was right now. With any luck he would be on his way back, back to her. She also couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he returned. She knew that they should be focused on other important matters, but she wanted to have him all to herself for a time. Maybe she could get her mother to help arrange that.

"What do I do next?" Tinkerbell was asking, bringing Emma's focus back to her.

"With Archie?"

"Obviously, I mean I understand the concept of being in love, but this is the first time that I've felt like this," the fairy explained, "I don't know how to approach this."

"Take it slow," Emma replied, "Don't rush into it. Spend time with him and get to know him. That way you'll find little things that make you fall for him more and more."

"Is that what you and Hook did?"

"In our own way," Emma mused, "You have to understand, at the time I met him I wasn't interested in a relationship or even a one night thing, I just wanted to get back to Henry. But he had his own ways of making impressions on me."

"Like what?" Tinkerbell was listening intently to her as she sipped her wine.

"His smile; it was so confident and bold," Emma replied, "His eyes always caught my attention too; they always had a spark of life in them. When he came back to help us when the whole town was in trouble and everything he did for us in Neverland I started to see that he was a man that I could trust. He's always been there when I really needed someone."

Emma felt foolish for never seeing all of this before. He had confessed his love for her and went through so much pain to help her get Henry back, and she repaid him by pushing him away. When he got back Emma was determined to show him how much she appreciated him.

How much she loved him.

"He's always been the one," she whispered, "I was just too scared to see it."

"But you said that you had been hurt before," Tinkerbell pointed out, "I don't see any harm in trying to protect your heart from going through that pain again."

"Maybe," Emma said softly, "But, my mom once told me that while my walls could keep out pain, they could also keep out love. They almost did just that and Killian nearly died because of it. So, if I could give you any advice Tink, it's don't be scared and don't hide behind walls."

Tinkerbell placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and offered her a smile.

"Thank you, my friend," she said, "That's good advice."

"I surprise even myself at times."

"Oh, one more question."

"Ask away, I'm on a roll."

"What does 'jumping his bones' mean?"

Emma smacked her own forehead with the palm of her hand, wishing she had never even used that phrase, "Not now Tink; that is a question for a night when we've had way more wine."

* * *

As they crossed the bridge that led to the castle, David couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Everything seemed fine, just quiet, which made sense since it was very late in the evening. Wordlessly the two men entered the castle and headed towards the council chambers.

"Find my wife please," David asked one of the workers, "Tell her that Hook and I are back."

As the worker left, Hook removed his flask from his jacket pocket and handed it to David.

"I would feel better if this was someplace safe," he said.

"Darra gave this to you, Hook," David pointed out, "She wanted you to have it."

"I don't need it, I find myself rather attached to my hook."

The King rolled his eyes, but chuckled at the joke, "You might not need it now, but you never know when something might happen. Hold on to it, I think it will be safe with you."

The pirate nodded and did as he was asked, he then moved towards the fireplace to take the evening chill out of his bones.

"What she said is still bothering you, isn't it?" David asked.

"It's infuriating me," Hook corrected him, "But I'm choosing not to dwell on it."

"Charming!"

The two men looked up as Snow hurried towards her husband, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. David held her close and returned the gesture. Hook felt awkward watching such an intimate moment; these two just had no shame when it came to expressing their powerful feelings for one another. Still, he admired them, their love was potent and never ending; he wondered if his and Emma's love would remain just as strong.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account, I like to watch," he joked, a smirk on his face. The couple ended their embrace and regarded Hook for a moment. The pirate shifted his weight, unsure why these two were studying him like that, but it made him uncomfortable.

"I was thinking about heading out again in the morning," he mused, "There are still some other places I could visit, find more allies."

"No, you've done enough for now," David said, "We can always send messenger birds out and communicate with the other kingdoms with the magic mirrors."

"Besides, I think Emma would kill him if he kept you away from her any longer," Snow mused.

Hook couldn't help but smile at that. Truth be told he was getting rather fed up with being away from Emma as well. They had just barely come clean with their feelings for each other before he had left with David to deal with Darra. If Snow and David were actually giving him time to spend with Emma, then he would take every second and not waste them.

"I'm just glad you're both back safely," Snow said, "Robin and Regina caught a spy that our enemies sent, we have him in the dungeon. Emma tried to speak with him but he hasn't offered up anything that we can really use. I thought that we…"

She trailed off and shook her head, smiling lightly.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Never mind, it can wait until morning," she said, "Right now, I want you to come to bed."

She took her husband's hand and coaxed him out of the room before turning back to Hook, "She did go to sleep earlier, but she wanted you to go and see her the moment you got back."

He paused for a moment, taking in her words, and then exited the room. He already knew where Emma's room was, and the guards said nothing to him as he walked down the corridors, which surprised him. But then he reminded himself that he was actually welcome in this castle, he wasn't a trespasser who was coming to steal from the King and Queen, this place was to be his home. A pirate living in a castle, who would have thought it?

He paused at Emma's door, his hand hovering above the handle. He didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't want to spend any more time away from her. His love was waiting for him on the other side of this door, and who was he to keep her waiting?

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Okay, so there is going to be a mature scene in the next chapter. I hope you are all okay with that. If not, let me know and I'll put a little warning to show where it starts and where it finishes so you can skip over it if you want too. I'm going to try and keep it as classy as I can. Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome, cheers!


	8. Chapter 8: We Own Tonight

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma, Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, Archie/Tinkerbell and some other minor ones.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae:** Much love to you all for all of the lovely support. You all keep me inspired with your lovely reviews. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: We Own Tonight**

Emma was pulled from her sleep when she thought she heard her door open. She opened her eyes, but relaxed right away when she saw who it was. Killian had just entered the room and was doing his best to move quietly. Something that he wasn't all that good at, considering he had never been in the room before and Emma had a bad habit of just leaving her boots wherever they might land after she had kicked them off. He settled in a chair by the fireplace and seemed to be content with just sitting there and watching over her.

"When did you get back?" she asked, taking him by surprise. She sat up in the bed and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She then smiled at him, her eyes begging him to come closer to her. He obliged and crossed over to her so he could place a gentle kiss on her lips. While the kiss was soft Emma could feel the need for her behind it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, moving to kiss her forehead.

"Don't be, I wanted to see you."

She reached out and took his hand. Killian watched her face, trying to read the emotions that seemed to be racing across her fine features. She looked sad, confused, but above all there was a great deal of affection in her eyes when she gazed up at him. She seemed to be seeing him for the first time, only in a new light, one that she hadn't really considered before.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked her.

"I was speaking with Tinkerbell today," she started, a smile forming on her lips, "She was asking me for advice about love."

He arched an eyebrow, surprised and confused as to why the fairy needed that sort of advice.

"She and Archie," Emma explained.

"Bloody hell, well done cricket," Killian chuckled, "I hope you told her that ropes are preferable to the handcuffs."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. She liked that he could make light of most situations, it seemed to take the edge off of how she was feeling as she searched for the right words.

"Talking with her helped me figure out some things too," she went on.

"Like what?"

She stared at him, and her hand reached up to touch the side of his face, running her thumb along his lips; before kissing him once again. He felt her lightly run her tongue across his lips, begging for the kiss to be deepened, which he obliged. He could taste the wine she had drunk earlier; it was sweet, though not as sweet as being so close to her.

"You've always been there," she whispered, "Whenever I needed someone, it was always you. Even when I didn't deserve it, there you were. Even when I pushed you away, you pushed back and stayed to help me. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for that."

"Your love is all the thanks I need," he replied. She gazed into his eyes, all he could see in them was love and truth; everything she was saying was coming from the depths of her heart.

"I will love you, endlessly," she told him.

Killian felt his heart swell at her words. He was sure that he had never heard anything so beautiful in all his life. He rested his forehead against hers. The sheer intimacy of being so close to her was like nothing he had ever felt. She was his and he was hers, it was perfect.

"Endlessly," he whispered, "I've never known a love like that."

"You will, I promise."

They stayed close to one another for a time, merely enjoying how it felt to be back in each other's arms. When Killian made to leave, Emma refused to let his hand go.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"If I stay any longer I might lose control," he replied, "You drive me mad, love."

"Don't go," she whispered, "I want you here, with me, where you're supposed to be."

"Well, I can't very well say no to that now can I?" he said softly, kissing her once again.

"I can be very persuasive."

He chuckled, "Don't I know it."

Emma watched him as he started to remove articles of his clothing. She watched with a curious fascination at how he moved, so fluid and almost graceful. She almost thought that it would have been a struggle, considering he only had one hand. But then she reminded herself that he had been this way for many years, the hook was as much a part of him as his other hand was.

When he removed his shirt Emma was caught by surprise. An odd brace like device was what helped to hold his hook in place. It connected around his elbow with worn leather straps, then ended mid-forearm where the black casing, where the hook locked into, covered the rest of his arm. He caught her watching him and held it out for her to see.

"It took some time to figure out the right measurements for myself," he told her, "Even longer to get used to the thing. I hope it doesn't offend you that I'm not whole."

She frowned at that comment. How could he ever see himself as anything less than perfect? She moved closer to him and slowly helped to remove the brace. Once it was gone, he dropped the arm to his side, trying to hide the scars left behind. Emma gently took his arm and kissed it.

"I love everything about you Killian, even this."

Endlessly, that was the word she used. It seemed impossible, yet when he was here with her like this, it was completely believable. Nothing could take away this moment, it was just the two of them and that was all that mattered right now.

He then sat on the edge of the bed, with his back towards Emma. He couldn't bring himself to join her in the bed just yet; he was certain that she could hear his heart as it hammered away in his chest and sense his anxiety. Emma moved across the bed so she was kneeling behind him. He felt her hands rest gently on his shoulders and soon she was rubbing them slowly, trying to ease the tension in them.

"What's bothering you?" she asked him, "Are you nervous."

"There hasn't been anyone since Milah," he replied, "I haven't cared about anyone or trusted someone enough to be with them like this. For all my talk, I might be a little rusty."

Emma had never seen him look so vulnerable before, she wanted nothing more than to comfort him and ease his anxiety, to assure him that he had nothing to be worried about.

"We can wait if you want," she said, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm never uncomfortable around you Emma," he replied, "But I admit, I'm nervous."

"Don't be," she said softly, "Let me take care of you tonight."

Her hands felt soft and warm as they caressed his shoulders, before moving around to his chest. He felt her lips lightly brush against his neck and then work their way up, until he had to turn his head to feel her lips against his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and eagerly deepened the kiss as she allowed him too.

He loved kissing her, it brought him back to their very first kiss, reminding him of the fire and passion he had felt for her then. He still felt it now, his feelings hadn't lessened at all; they only grew more. And now, he was free to shower her with the affection he longed to give her.

Emma then stood in front of him and in a fluid motion she removed the long t-shirt she had been wearing, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump; her panties followed next. There she stood, completely exposed to him; a shy smile playing on her lips. Killian's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes drank in her whole body. He wanted to touch her so badly right now, but he was also content to just stare at her beautiful pale skin, her bright eyes, and her soft smile.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"And I'm all yours."

She then took his hand and placed it on her hip. Killian bit his lip but then grew bold. He lent forward and kissed her stomach, and then he stood to his feet so he could pull her against him. His hand ran down her body and to her backside, pinching it slightly.

"Gods Emma, I've wanted to touch you for so long," he whispered against her neck. Emma wrapped her arms around him and caressed his back gently, the embrace was more of comfort than of passion, but she was content with that for the moment. They both were. After everything they had been through they deserved these sweet and tender moments.

"I know how you feel," she said, "I've wanted this too."

Emma's hands then drifted down to his hips, pulling at the leather laces that held up his trousers.

"These need to come off," she mused.

"As you wish."

He lowered himself onto the bed and lifted his hips so she could remove the last pieces of clothing he had on. She threw them over her shoulder and then took a moment to gaze down at her love and admire his amazing body.

"See something you like, love?" he teased.

"Everything," she replied. She then loomed over him, kissing his lips, his jaw and his throat; sucking and nipping at the more sensitive areas.

Emma then straddled his hips, taking all of him inside her. Killian gasped and threw his head back at the contact between them. He felt like he was at Emma's mercy, and as far as he was concerned she could ravish him here and now and he would be completely okay with it. He placed his hand on her hip and shifted slightly so he was more comfortable; Emma rolled her hips, forcing another moan out of him.

She then quickly took charge. Shock and amazement momentarily distracted him until she laced her fingers with his, and her other hand grabbed his arm. Her eyes held him there, locked in a gaze of passionate delight. He could barely breathe, his heart pounding in his chest as Emma gyrated her hips. The urges, the passion, the pure ecstasy of feeling her on top of him, around him, swarmed around in his mind. He succumbed to the power she had over him.

They then started to move together, each thrust and motion building the intense sensation. He would buck his hips up in time with her as she thrust down on him, causing an even deeper connection and a new level of pleasure. Emma felt a heat start to build more and more in her abdomen and she recognized the sign that she was close to release.

She bent down and her hands gripped his shoulders, the tips of her nipples brushing against his chest. She then captured his lips against hers, her tongue dipping into his mouth and savouring his taste. She kissed down to his already hardened nipples and started to assault them. This stimulation proved to be Killian's near undoing.

"Emma," he gasped out, arching his back. He groaned and shivered in passion and he felt that he would burst, and he wanted to tell Emma to stop, wanted to warn her that his body wouldn't be able to handle all of this, that he was going to fall to pieces. But he couldn't.

With a soft cry of her name he let the wave of white hot pleasure take him over. Emma continued to move until she too fell under the intense wave with him. She then collapsed forward onto his chest, breathing heavily. He kissed her tenderly as he relished the way their bodies were joined. If he could ask for one thing, it would be to remember how this moment felt for all time.

Emma rolled over onto her side and let her hand rest on his chest as his heart pounded forcefully in his chest. Soon, the sound of breathing being brought under control was the only sound to fill the night air. He turned onto his side also, so he could look at her, her eyes were glistening but a smile remained on her face.

"I love you," she whispered as her eyes began to drift shut. He ran his hand along her shoulder before covering them both with the soft blanket. He moved close to her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He lay awake for a time merely reflecting on the two of them.

'I'm going to marry you one day Emma,' he thought to himself before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

When Emma woke the following morning, Killian wasn't in bed with her, but she didn't have to look far to locate him. He was standing at her balcony, wearing only his trousers, he looked to be lost in thought about something; but he looked content. Emma quietly crawled out of the bed, wrapped a sheet around her body and stood behind him. Her arms encircled his waist and she placed light kisses along his back.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hello gorgeous," he replied, he then took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly, "Gods, for the first time in ages I feel like I can actually breathe."

Emma could understand what he meant. The weight of his past, all of his hurts and pain was starting to slip away. She understood because she could feel something similar in herself. The two of them stood in silence, merely enjoying the quiet solace of each other's company. Emma rested her chin on his shoulder; it should be a crime to feel this content. Killian's hand found hers, lightly touching her. He was so gentle, not really what she had expected from a pirate.

"Let's stay in today," Emma said, "Just you and me, forget everyone else for now."

He turned towards her and in a fluid motion he picked her up and carried her bridal style back to their bed. Their bed, damn he loved how that sounded. He set her down and began to shower her with kisses, as he ran his hand all over her body. Emma chuckled and returned every kiss and every gesture with earnest.

"As you wish Emma; today is just for us," he said, "Now, what shall we do first?"

Emma grinned, "Oh I can think of a few things."

She pulled him in for another kiss, just as someone started to pound on the door, forcing the two of them to let out an annoyed groan.

"Emma!" David shouted. Killian's eyes widened and he shot out of the bed grabbing up his brace, hook and clothes. Emma followed his lead, trying to rush in order to get hers on as well.

"Just a minute Dad," she called back, "I just woke up."

"Your mother mentioned that prisoner you spoke to while I was gone, we going to bring him before some of the council today," her father explained through the door, "I was hoping that you and Hook would be there. Speaking of which, you haven't seen him anywhere have you?"

Emma exchanged looks with Killian, he had just finished pulling the rest of his clothes on and was twisting his hook into place. He flashed her one of his devilish grins, as he opened his mouth to reply. She ran to him and pressed her hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"No, I haven't seen him, I just woke up," she replied, making a face that told Killian to keep it quiet, he just rolled his eyes at her and she could see a smile in his eyes.

"Right, well if you see him bring him along with you," David called out.

"Sure thing, be there in a couple minutes."

When she was sure her father was gone she released her hold on Killian.

"Are you crazy?" she asked him, "If he knew you spent the night with me, he'd kill you."

"Oh I'm not scared of your father, love," he replied, "He's really not too bad once you get to know him. I think I'm finally starting to grow on him."

"You have a death wish," she pointed out, as she finished getting dressed and quickly ran a brush through her hair. When she was satisfied she stuck her head out of her door and looked around, when she was sure no one was there she and Killian exited the room together.

"So much for escaping the world today," she muttered in mild annoyance.

"Don't worry lass; there will be many more days…and nights."

As they made their way to the council chambers Emma noticed that a handful of guards were standing watch outside the door, as they got closer she saw that they were watching over Will. She placed her hand on Killian's arm to wait for her and she approached the young man. He was sitting on a stone bench holding his head in his hands, trying to ignore the chain shackles around his wrists. He looked like he was waiting for death.

Her heart went out to him. Not only that, but she felt an overwhelming desire to wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly, like a mother might comfort her child. She shook her head; that was foolish, she couldn't let her own past cloud her judgement when it came to him. He was working for those who wanted to hurt her family and that made him an enemy, no matter how much she might hate it.

She knelt in front of him, waiting for him to look up at her. He avoided her gaze and she noticed the skin around his wrists had been rubbed raw. She frowned and looked up at one of the guards.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, nodding to the chains.

"He's clever, my lady," the guard replied simply.

"The key, now," she said holding out her hand. The guard complied and she removed the wrist shackles, but left the ones around his ankles alone. She was compassionate, not stupid. He looked at her as she held her hands over his wrists; healing the angry wounds. Emma bit her lip as a flash of a memory from his mind filled hers. A young blonde woman reaching towards him and ripping his heart out; pain, hurt, anger and betrayal were the strongest emotions associated with that memory. Will rubbed his wrists, thankful for the relief her magic gave him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"How are you holding up?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," he said shortly, which told her that he was anything but.

"Did someone mistreat you?"

He said nothing and cast his glance down to the floor. This made her frown deepen, "Hey, you can tell me Will, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. But if someone has, you have to tell me so that I can deal with it. You can trust me."

"I've heard that before."

Emma sighed and got to her feet, she had seen a similar scenario play out before. Only she had been the one in Will's place, but no one had offered to help her. She looked at Killian and he followed her into the council chambers; a shouting match was going on over what should be done about Will.

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive," Grumpy insisted, "Kill him, that will send a message that we're not going to go down without a fight."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the dwarf," Regina added; forcing Emma to wince at the harsh words while Killian shook his head.

"You like that lad," he said quietly, so only she could hear.

"He needs our help."

"Too right he does lass," Killian said, "Whatever you decide to do, you've got my support."

"Emma," Snow said when she saw her daughter, "You spoke to him, can you give us any insight to what might be going on in his head?"

"Get me a dreamcatcher and I can show you the whole conversation."

Tinkerbell conjured up said item and handed it to her. Then using the same spell that Rumplestiltskin had used on Pongo back in Storybrooke, she was able to excess her exchange with Will and play it over for the council members. They exchanged looks and low mutterings with one another.

"He looks terrified," Snow said sympathetically.

"You can't trust him," Robin insisted, turning to her, "He only cares about himself."

"But he's just a boy," Tinkerbell argued.

"A boy who let sixteen men take the fall for his greed," Granny pointed out, "If we let him live how many lives will be lost for that choice? I'm not willing to risk this family for one person."

"Are we really discussing murder?" Archie demanded angrily, "This is not right!"

"And when his allies, our enemies, storm the castle and slaughter everyone in sight will your conscious feel better knowing that at least we 'tried' to help him?" Regina shot back, "With wraiths stealing the souls of innocents and werewolves hunting down children?"

"The kid said he didn't have any useful information to give them," Neal pointed out, "Emma, what did you think about that one? Was he lying or not?"

"He told the truth the whole time," Emma replied.

"You're sure?" David asked, "There's a lot riding on this."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt him," Emma snapped, "He's a kid who needs help and he wants to ask for it too, but I think he's just scared. If I just had more time, I'm sure that I could get through to him."

"Emma, are you sure you're not letting the past influence your actions here?" Neal asked her. She shot an insulted and hurt look his way. He raised his hands to signal that he wasn't looking for an argument, but she had to admit that he did have somewhat of a point.

"I've been where he is," she admitted, "After I got out of jail I was barely 18 and all alone; just a screwed up kid who had no idea what to do next. If I had someone there to offer to help me, maybe things might have been different. He's on the same path that I was, he's alone and he shouldn't be. I just can't abandon him."

Snow and David exchanged looks and took one another's hand, squeezing them. Emma knew that if she could just convince them, well then maybe Will would have a chance.

"You're letting your compassion cloud your judgement Emma," Robin said, "I know Will, he used to be one of my men, but he never followed the code we lived by."

"I trust Emma's judgement," Killian offered, "She knows a bad egg when she sees it."

"Please," Regina scoffed, "If she told you that the grass was purple you'd listen to her."

Killian grinned, "Last time I was there, I remember seeing purple grass in Wonderland, so I suppose that would technically make her right."

Emma could have sworn she heard Regina mutter, 'stupid pirate' under her breath. However, that didn't change the fact that she was glad for his support.

"Alright, enough, bring him in," David said, "Maybe he'll be more willing to talk to us now."

Two of the guards left and returned with Will in tow. He stood at the end of the council table, shifting his weight as the people present stared at him.

"Hello Will," Snow said gently, offering him a smile.

"Your majesty," he replied, bowing slightly, "Please don't kill me."

"Begging for your life Will?" Robin asked.

"Not mine," Will replied, "Just the life of the person who is tied to mine."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"A friend, she made a wish that saved my life by linking ours together," he explained, "If I die, then she dies, and I can't let that happen."

"No one is going to kill you lad," Killian said, "I won't let them."

"You have no say here, pirate!" Granny insisted.

"Enough!" David said, annoyance creeping into his voice, "My daughter has made a very convincing argument for you, you heard us talking I assume."

Will nodded, and threw a glance Emma's way. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Your daughter is a good person," Will said.

"Will, we do want to help you if we can," Snow said.

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you want to help me?" Will asked, "You don't even know me. Why help a stranger? One who has even admitted to working for the people who are plotting against you?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," she replied, "Maybe this is yours."

He looked around the room and at each of the people who had gathered. Emma saw the conflict in his eyes. He didn't know if he should trust them, but his need for help outweighed that.

"They have my friend, the one who made that wish," he choked out, "Her name is Alice. If I don't come back with useful information they'll kill her. Her true love was left in Wonderland and wasn't able to cross over to this realm to help us. They both saved my life, I owe them."

He was telling the truth, Emma could see that much.

"Who are the ones you work for?" David asked.

"Jafar, the Red Queen, a genie, and…King George."

The council all exchanged worried looks. Returning back to the Enchanted Forest hadn't been a very organized operation, as everyone was eager to return to their homes. Once Anton had the crop ready, beans were handed out to large groups so people could return together. George, and anyone else who was against them, could have easily crossed over in one of those groups.

"I guess that explains what happened to George after we got back here," David muttered darkly.

"The genie, it has to be Sidney," Regina mused, "He disappeared after we returned as well."

"I've heard of Jafar," Killian said, his voice low, "An old friend of mine, Captain Nemo, had a run-in or two with him. The man is an absolute sadist and if we're up against him then I suggest we forget about him giving any type of mercy, it's a foreign concept to him."

"Who is the Red Queen though?" Robin asked.

"She was the one that I stole the looking glass from Maleficent for," Will replied, looking at Robin with nothing but regret in his eyes, "I used to know her as Anastasia, I used to love her."

"Used too?" Neal asked.

"She betrayed me, and ripped out my heart when I tried to leave her the first time, but Alice helped me get it back," Will explained, he paused for a moment before adding, "You should all know, that Anastasia learned her magic from the Queen of Hearts."

A pained expression crossed Regina's face; it seemed that her mother had found an apprentice while she was in Wonderland after all. She could assume that this Red Queen was powerful enough to challenge even her, especially now that she had given up dark magic.

"I know it's not a lot, but that's all I know," Will said, "They never mentioned any of the details of their plans to me. I was a prisoner until they sent me here."

"Do you know where they are?" Snow asked.

"No, I was kept in a dungeon or blindfolded when they had me brought to them."

"Where were you to meet them when you had what they wanted?" Killian asked.

"They gave me an enchanted stone, I was to squeeze it when I had something and it would bring me back to them," he replied. A quick glance to the guards confirmed this as they presented all of the items that Will had on him when Regina sent him to them.

"Can you think of anything else that might be of use to us?" David asked.

"No, sorry."

"You did good kid," Emma said, "You've helped us and we'll help you get your friend back."

"How?"

"No idea right now," she replied, "But one thing you're going to learn about me and my family is that we never give up and we always find a way."

"What should we do with him until then?" Granny asked.

"We could always use more help in the tunnels," Grumpy mused, "And if he tries to escape I can always put my pickaxe through his leg."

Will swallowed and blanched at that while Emma and Snow tossed the dwarf a harsh look.

"I'll take responsibility for him," Archie offered. Emma wasn't really surprised by that, seeing as though Archie had a soft spot for people who needed guidance.

"I'll help as well," Killian added, "My ship could always use a new cabin boy."

David nodded and one of the guards removed the shackles around Will's ankles. The council then dispersed, Emma made to go with Will and glanced to see if Killian was coming with them.

"I'll catch up love," he said, "I need to speak with your parents for a moment."

"Alright, we'll be in the training grounds then."

Once she had left, Killian approached David and Snow. The former glared at him, "No," he said. Killian was taken aback, "Wait. What? I haven't even asked for anything yet."

"So you admit that you do indeed plan on asking for something," David pointed out.

"Well, yes."

"Then my answer remains, no."

Killian looked to Snow for help; she placed her hand on her husband's arm, "What's this about?"

David didn't respond, instead choosing to studying Killian for a moment, "You think I didn't hear you in there with her this morning? I'm her father, I hear everything. So I can also assume that since you were there so early this morning, that you spent the night with her too, correct?"

"Wait, you spent the night with Emma?" Snow asked. Killian inwardly groaned; could this get anymore awkward? From what he knew of these two however, it certainly could.

"Look, I didn't come here to start a fight," Killian said, "I just came to ask for your blessing."

Snow's eyes lit up, while David still looked annoyed.

"You want to marry her," Snow said, "Well, I don't think we have much of a say in this. Emma is a grown woman; she can make the choice for herself."

"Be that as it may, a true gentleman always seeks the permission of the father. I want you both to be alright with this. I love Emma and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love Henry as well, if she says yes that would make me his step-father, a title I'd wear proudly."

"Then he's the one you need to ask for permission," David pointed out, "You have our blessing too Killian. As much as it pains me, Emma is a grown woman, even if I said no the two of you would find a way to be together. Who am I to keep true loves apart?"

Killian shook David's hand and smiled as Snow embraced him.

"Welcome to the family," she said softly.

"Don't welcome me just yet; Emma still has to say yes."

Snow chuckled, "Henry should be in the stables, he'll be getting back from his morning ride; you should find him and talk to him about this."

Killian bowed to them and took his leave. Snow and David exchanged looks.

"A pirate for a son-in-law," David muttered, "Thanksgiving just keeps on getting interesting."

* * *

Henry was brushing Jin down in the stables when Killian finally located him. The boy waved to him and motioned for him to join him. The pirate grinned and approached the horse, running his hand along its powerful flank. While he was never one for riding a horse he respected the creatures. Their intelligence, their ability to read people and the genuine kinship they formed with their riders was always a point of interest for him.

"He's a fine steed lad," he said, "You'll be a knight before long. Sir Henry the Brave, now that has a nice ring to it I think. There's always Prince Henry too. You'll have to write down all of your titles soon, just so you can remember all of them."

Henry laughed, "I think I'll just stick with 'Henry Mills' for now. So, when did you get back?"

"Late last night."

"The siren didn't give you any problems?"

"She was just glad to be back in water," Killian mused, "I don't think she was ever much of a threat to us. There was more to her then a regular siren's bloodlust. Still, I wouldn't want to be swimming in Lake Nostos anytime soon."

"I'm glad you're back," Henry said, offering him a genuine smile. Killian was amazed with this boy. He always gave people the benefit of the doubt and saw the good in them. A rare quality.

"Aye lad, me too; listen Henry, I was going to fetch something from my ship, and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

Henry's eyes brightened, "Sure!"

He quickly finished taking care of his horse and the two of them left the stables, making their way to the docks. As they walked, Henry couldn't help but let his gaze take in the sights of the surrounding villages. He loved living in the Enchanted Forest. While he missed some things about his old home; namely electricity, he was happy to be here. He was still getting used to this 'old-fashioned world' but the magic of this place had brought his family even closer together, so it was all worth it.

When they reached the docks, Henry ran ahead to climb aboard the ship. Killian grinned as the boy made a beeline for the helm, taking a hold of it and acting as if he was sailing. He made a mental note to ask Emma if she would mind him taking the boy sailing. Maybe he'd bring that Will fellow along as well.

As Henry amused himself, Killian ducked below deck and headed to his cabin. Once he was inside, he pulled a small chest from off of a shelf and used to key that was hidden in his desk to open it. Inside was sitting a handful of treasures he had kept over the years, mostly expensive or rare pieces he could pawn off for extra gold if he needed to, or to trade for something else. He pulled out some of the rings that were inside, wondering which one he could present to Emma.

"Wow, where did those come from?"

Killian jumped as Henry appeared behind him, admiring the small treasures with a look of wonder in his eyes. The lad could have a future as an assassin with how quietly he moved. But now that he had seen the rings, Killian decided that now was as good a time as any to tell him about his intentions towards his mother, and by an extension, him.

"Henry, I have a question to ask you."

Henry sat on his desk, listening intently, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Would you agree that since I am alive that the favour I asked of you before was made null?"

"You mean should it count?"

"Exactly."

Henry thought on that for a few moments before shaking his head no, "I guess not, why, do you have another favour to ask me?"

"I do indeed," Hook gestured to the various rings, "I would like to ask your mother to marry me, if that is alright with you."

Henry's eyes lit up, "That would make you my step-dad, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it would, but only if I have your permission."

"Of course you can have my permission; you and my mom are true loves…but one problem."

Killian arched an eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

Henry held up one of the rings, "These things, are way too big, mom wouldn't like them."

A confused look filled Killian's face, "But these are the most precious rings I have collected on my travels. What do you mean they are too big?"

"Well, look at this one," Henry said, picking up a ring that nearly covered the whole palm of his hand, "It's bigger than her hand."

"It's not that big."

"It's still too big," Henry insisted, "Trust me, I know my mom. Something smaller and not so flashy will be just fine for her."

"Do you have any idea where we might find said ring?" Killian asked. Henry nodded, a bright grin forming on his face, "Come with me, I know just the place."

* * *

Jefferson was humming to himself and tidying up his shop when he heard the door open. He turned and smirked as Henry and Captain Hook took a quick look around.

"Hello gentlemen," he chirped, "And how might I be of service to you today."

"I thought you made hats," Hook pointed out.

"Ah yes, well since my hat was burned up, I decided to find another hobby," Jefferson explained, gesturing to the shop, "Turns out my fingers are rather nimble at working with precious gems, gold, silver and other shiny minerals. So, here I am, running a quiet jeweller's shop. Making a modest and honest living for myself and my daughter, I might add."

"How are the two of you doing?" Henry asked. Jefferson smiled down at him, "We're doing just fine, thank you for asking. Now, is there something specific you are both looking for?"

"We need an engagement ring for my mom," Henry said, looking up at Killian. Jefferson arched an eyebrow, "Ah, so the lovely Princess Emma is about to become engaged to the dashing pirate captain. You're a lucky man, Jones."

"Can we just get to business," Hook replied. Henry handed Jefferson the ring that Killian had settled on selling. The man took one look at it and shook his head, "What is it with you pirates and these gaudy monstrosities? I mean look at this thing, if she ever fell off the Jolly Roger she'd go straight to the bottom! I could make at least three, no four, other rings out of this."

"It's not that big!" Killian insisted, growing more and more annoyed with the man.

"We were hoping to trade this for a better ring," Henry said, "You can use this one to make those other rings, just help us find something for my mom."

Jefferson pocketed the large ring and winked at Henry, "I think I might have just the thing."

He went behind one of the counters and moved a few things around, humming to himself while he did so. Henry and Killian exchanged looks, while being back with his daughter had clearly improved his mood; Jefferson still wasn't the most stable of people.

"Ah, here we are!"

He placed a display case on the counter that had about eight different rings on it. Killian glanced at them, his eyes settling on the last one in the row.

"That one," he said. Jefferson grinned, "Well, I guess you do have some taste after all."

"I like that one too," Henry said, "Mom will love it."

"Can you engrave something on the band?" Killian asked. Jefferson grinned, "That shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

In the training area Archie and Will were sitting at a table watching as Emma and Tinkerbell practised their magic. Will was nervous, sitting here with people who he had no idea if he could trust them or not. They seemed decent, and Emma seemed hell bent on sticking up for him, but to what end? Was she trying to get something from him? He already told them everything he knew. And why had she offered to help him in the first place? None of it made any sense.

He glanced at Archie; the older man was smiling at Tinkerbell, who was laughing as Emma tried to block her spells. Will knew that look, he used to wear it himself when he looked at Anastasia.

"Word of warning," he muttered to Archie, "Fairies don't make the best partners."

The man glanced at him, a curious expression on his face, "Now, it sounds to me like there is a story in there somewhere. Care to share it with me?"

"Look, I'm not falling for this 'nice-guy' routine you have going alright?" Will insisted.

"Believe it or not kid, it's not a routine," Emma said, interrupting them, "Archie's as nice as they come. Not to mention he took responsibility for you, you might want to try a little gratitude."

"I fail to see how sitting here with all of you helps me save Alice."

"Okay, let's go get her, lead the way."

"You know I don't know the way."

"Exactly," Emma sighed, "So, until we know where to go, you're stuck with us. Unless you want that stone back and you can return to them without anything useful."

"They'd kill me," he muttered, "Alice would die then too."

"Looks to me like you don't have a lot of options," Tinkerbell pointed out, coming to stand behind Archie, placing her hands on his shoulders, "We're not your enemies Will. We said we'd help you, and we meant it."

Will said nothing, even though he knew they were right. He watched as Emma drank deeply from a goblet of water and then pointed to a sword that was hanging on a weapons rack, "You know how to use one of those?"

Will glanced at the items and nodded briefly.

"Let's see what you got then."

* * *

With the work on the ring completed, Henry and Killian made their way to the training grounds. Killian had the ring wrapped in a small box which he was carrying in his pocket, Henry grinned up at him, "So, when are you gonna ask her?"

"I'm not sure; I guess I'll just wait for the right moment."

"Don't worry; she'll say yes, I know it."

The clashing of steel drew their attention and as they entered the ground, Henry watched in fascination as his mother and Will swung their swords. It was almost like a dance, every time Will made to attack, Emma seemed to gracefully move out of the way or parry his attack with ease. The young man was getting frustrated, that is until he managed to get the upper hand and back her into a corner. Their swords were crossed right under Emma's neck and while she didn't look worried, with that smirk on her face, Henry did.

"Who is that?" he asked nervously as he moved to stand with Archie and Tinkerbell.

"Will Scarlet," the fairy replied. Henry's eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously? Wow!"

"Good form," Killian called out, "How about I take over, love? Wouldn't want him to use up all your energy, considering that is my job after all."

Emma rolled her eyes but stepped aside. Killian unsheathed the sword that she had given him. Will's had a concerned look in his eyes and he quickly took a more defensive stance. Killian circled him a moment and nodded, "Not bad, stance is a little too wide though, bring your legs a little closer and you'll be able to move easier."

"I don't need your help."

"Right," Killian went on the offensive and within moments he knocked Will's sword out of his hands. The young man frowned and picked it back up again, this time he made his stance less wide. The pirate circled him again.

"You leave your left side too open," he said, "Bring your arm down a little bit."

"What makes you such a damn expert?" Will snapped.

"Three hundred years of experience, mate."

Killian went after him again; Will was ready and managed to parry some of the attacks. As he dodged another attack he brushed against Killian's side and ended up behind him.

"Well done," the pirate praised, "You move well."

"I'd like to think so," Will said, holding up a small box in his hand. Killian sheathed his sword and his hand went to his pocket, the boy had managed to swipe Emma's ring.

"Hand it over," he said, a serious tone in his voice, he held out his hand but Will ignored it.

"Now what could we have in here?" he asked, starting to unwrap the box.

"Boy, don't test me," Killian snapped.

"What's going on?"

Emma turned to see her parents enter the grounds.

"Will's getting a rise out of Killian," she replied.

"Hmm, not a smart move," David mused.

"I know," Emma replied with a smile, "you'd think people would keep that in mind when going up against the most famous pirate in the world…all the words now that I think about it."

Will had removed the outer wrapping and opened the box to reveal the small container that Jefferson had placed the ring in. Killian felt his patience growing thin, this was not exactly how he wanted Emma to find out he had purchased an engagement ring for her. What if she wasn't ready for his proposal?

"You enjoy taunting people," he said, "That will come back on you one day."

"Who says it already hasn't?" Will pointed out. He just couldn't leave well enough alone and heed Killian's warnings. Instead, he opened the smallest box and let out a whistle, "Well, I do believe that this looks like an engagement ring," he turned the ring over in his fingers, "Oh, and what does it say here 'Endlessly.' Yeah right, mate, love is a lie and it's a weakness. I found that out the hard way. You'll find out too, just wait and see."

"Love is strength," Killian replied, "It gives you the drive to fight for what you want. It gives you the hope that one day it will be yours. And it gives one the will to see it through, no matter how hard or how dark the way might be. Now, give me that damn ring!"

Killian gazed at Emma, a surprised look was on her face; not that he could blame her. He reached for his sword and went after Will again. As he made to attack Will from above, his hook shot out and hooked around Will's ankle, Killian then jerked it back, making the young man fall flat on his back and knocking the air from his lungs.

"I'll take that," Killian said, picking up the ring, "Bad form Will, always watch your stance."

"I'll try and remember that," Will groaned. Killian turned to Emma, she was smiling now.

"I was hoping for a more romantic setting to do this," he said, moving towards her, "I had been thinking of Firefly Hill; or even a late night sail on my ship. But I suppose this will have to do. Unless you think it's too soon love."

"You want talk too soon?" Emma asked, "My parents met up four, maybe five times before Dad asked Mom to marry him. Compared to them, I think we're good."

"Touché," Snow mused, nudging David playfully. Killian took that as his cue to continue.

"Emma, our path to love was not an easy one. It took us many years to find each other, three hundred of them for me to realize that I was searching for you. Our paths have taken us to dark and dangerous places, threatening to keep us away from one another. And even when it seemed we were on the path to each other, it took something else to force us to see how much we needed one another," he lowered himself to one knee and offered up the ring to her, "I don't know where this path will take us, but I do know that I want to travel it with you for the rest of my life. So will you walk that path with me Emma, as my wife?"

The ring was a silver band and in the center of it was a bright red garnet shaped like a heart. On either side of that was a small diamond. And, like Will had noticed, engraved on the band was the word 'Endlessly,' in flowing script. Emma's eyes glistened with tears and she held out her hand so that he could slip the ring on her finger, it fit well.

"Yes," she said, "I will walk that path with you."

Killian stood to his feet and pulled her close so he could kiss her. Tinkerbell giggled in delight and clapped her hands excitedly. She then hurried to Emma's side so she could look at the ring.

"I helped him find it," Henry chirped. Killian ruffled the boy's hair, "Aye, that he did."

"Well, you both have excellent taste," Emma said. Killian returned to Will and offered him his hand; the young man took it and groaned as he was helped to his feet.

"Sorry about that, lad," Killian said, "You've got some talent, if you're interested I'd be more than happy to give you a few lessons."

"I'd be pretty stupid to turn down an offer like that," Will said, shaking the pirate's hand, "Sure."

Emma smiled, glad that the two of them had come to an agreement of sorts.

"Majesties!" a guard called as he ran into the grounds, "We are under attack."

David instantly took charge, "Shut the gates, get the men on the walls, I want every able bodied man to be armed and placed. Move!"

Killian reached into his coat jacket and pulled out his spyglass. He then climbed up to the balcony of the training grounds, looking out towards the sea that surrounded the castle he could see ships closing in around them. There had to be at least twenty of them. He focused in on one of the ships and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Blackbeard, you sneaky bastard," he said as he replaced his spyglass.

"What do you see?" Archie called up to him.

"Call off your men, David," the pirate called down to them, "These aren't enemies."

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"Because, that one ship is the Flying Dutchman," he replied, climbing back down to join them, he was still smirking, "We're going to need rum, and a lot of it."

"Why?" David asked.

"Because, something is about to take place, that hasn't happened in many a year," Killian replied, "The Nine Pirate Lords are gathered in one place. So, we're all going to need to be a little bit drunker if we want to come out of this on top. So fetch the rum."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. And, be prepared to meet a lot of colourful characters in the next chapter! Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9: Outside Help

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma, Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, Archie/Tinkerbell and some other minor ones.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae: **Long author's note at the end of this one. Please check it out. Also, I have a poll on my profile, check it out and vote. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Outside Help**

Killian led the way down to the docks where most of the captains of these ships were starting to come ashore. Some of the soldiers were trying to stop them, but the pirates didn't seem the least bit concerned with them. They were too busy greeting one another with slaps on the back, or yells of how one of them owed the other some gold. Emma couldn't help but watch Killian's reaction to all of this. He was grinning like a kid in a candy store; he was completely in his element. If anyone was going to work out something with these pirates, it would be him.

"Oh Killian, there you are!" a rich sounding voice called out, "Do be a dear and call off these bloody attack dogs, will you? I come all this way to help out this royal family that you've taken up with and this is the thanks I get? I swear to Poseidon that if they ruin any of these clothes, heads will roll!"

Killian chuckled and turned to David who nodded to the guards to step away from the man. He was tall and built with a strong set jaw and grey/green eyes that held a person captive once he locked his gaze on them. His brown hair was kept short and surprisingly tidy; his overall appearance was actually not what Emma expected from a pirate. He dressed almost like a prince. He approached them and embraced Killian like an old friend.

"You're looking better than ever I see," he said.

"Welcome Peter," Killian replied, "This is Emma, my…"

"His fiancée," Emma broke in, offering Peter her hand. Peter grinned, and kissed the back of her hand, "Killian, you never cease to amaze me, and Emma; you are lovely."

She made no response to his compliment but introduced her parents. His eyes flickered to them and a devilish smirk appeared on his face, "Ah, I see that beauty runs on both sides of the family then. I heard tales of the queen's beauty and also the king's. In my experience, the stories never do the real thing justice."

David and Snow; both looked extremely flustered and Emma looked to Killian, expecting some sort of explanation. The pirate shrugged, still smirking.

"I am Peter Love," the man said, as he offered them a flourishing bow "I was extended an invitation to these negotiations, and could hardly pass up the opportunity."

"Thank you for coming," David said, extending his hand. Peter shook it and a seductive smile appeared on his face, "Hmm, a firm grip, I like that in a man. Now, tell me all about your kingdom sire, I've never been here before."

While David, looking very uncomfortable, tried his best to be polite, Snow turned to Killian with a confused look on her face, "I'm sorry, but did he just flirt with my husband?"

"Peter is a, very open man," Killian offered, "He loves beautiful things and that includes beautiful people, no matter what the gender. He's harmless though. He sees the two of you are married so nothing will happen. Just the type of shameless flirting I do with Emma."

"Oh, is that all?" Snow said, not sounding any more pleased.

The next pirate captain to come and greet them was a woman; at least Emma was fairly sure she was a woman. It was difficult to tell as she was very unfeminine in her appearance and wore a man's armour. She was very tall, at least 6'2 and muscular with a flat-chest and short straw-coloured hair. Emma noticed right away that her nose had been broken more than once, but despite her unattractive qualities her eyes were large, blue and seemed to sparkle in the sun light. Killian seemed pleased to see her at any rate.

"Anne Bonny," he greeted her politely, "You are a most welcome sight here."

"Don't flatter me, boy," she said in a deep voice, but a smile quickly filled her face, "It is very good to see you again, Jones. When I heard you had returned here, I meant to come and see you, however; our mutual friend wouldn't allow it."

Emma noticed that Anne said 'friend' as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. She also saw Killian sigh and shake his head. It seemed that all was not well among the pirates.

"She's here somewhere I take it?" he asked. Anne nodded.

"I hear that trouble is brewing," she said, turning to Emma and Snow, "No matter what the others decide my ships and my men are yours, Queen Snow White."

"Thank you Anne," Snow replied, smiling at her, "You are welcome here."

Anne nodded and stepped aside as the next pirate approached them. He was dressed in rich blue robes, with a turban perched on his head. He was dark skinned with a long black beard and warm brown eyes. Silver adornments decorated his outfit and he carried a wooden box in his hands.

"Greetings, Hook," he said in a foreign accent, "I come bearing a gift for the Queen and Princess; such is the custom of my people. Will you accept these tokens?"

Emma glanced at her mother, looking for help; she hadn't had a lot of training in how to deal with dignitaries. Certainly this man was a pirate, but he carried himself with a great deal of pride.

"Of course we will," Snow said, coming to her rescue, "And thank you."

The man smiled and opened the box. Sitting inside were two matching bracelets made of white ivory. Each link was made with care to look like a feather. He removed them and placed one around Snow's wrist and then Emma's.

"It is said that those who wear these are blessed with long life and good fortune. I am Captain Nemo," he introduced himself, bowing to them, "I have brought with me a friend of yours from the Emperor's kingdom."

"Mulan?" Emma asked. Nemo nodded, "Yes, the Emperor and I are old friends you see. I was there when she arrived to speak of the possibility of war. I then offered her passage on the Nautilus to return here as quickly as we could."

"The submarine?" Emma asked. Nemo arched an eyebrow, "You have heard of her then?"

"In a manner of speaking," Emma replied, she of course was thinking of that movie she had watched a few years ago; something about a league of gentlemen who were extraordinary.

"I look forward to the opportunity to show her to you," Nemo offered, "I hear you have a son as well, he would be welcome to join us. A child's mind is curious and therefore must always be fed; he may learn something from this that may help him choose his path."

Nemo bowed to them again and walked back towards the docks, which gave time for Killian to fill them in on his opinions of the first three captains.

"If you have to choose to trust any of them those are the three you want," he said quietly, "Anne is a woman of honour and I consider her a friend, once Nemo has made a deal with someone he will never rest until he has seen to his end of the bargain. Peter might be more than a little obnoxious but he'll agree to anything for the right price. Buy him and he's yours, no question."

"What about the others?" Snow asked, nodding towards some of the other captains, who had yet to approach them.

"Honestly, I wouldn't trust the lot of them if I were you," a deep voice said from behind Emma, close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck. She jumped in surprise and whipped around to glare at whoever had snuck up on her. The man held up his hands in mock surrender and grinned at her as he looked her up and down. Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She could practically feel him undressing her with his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive posture that she was known for, which only made his smirk grow.

"Hello Jack," Killian muttered.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, Hook," he replied. Killian rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly after exchanging a look with Emma. Jack still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. One would think that he had never seen a woman before.

"Can I help you with something?" Emma asked him, tossing him a smirk of her own.

"Join me on the Pearl tonight and I'm sure we can 'help' each other," he shot back. Killian clenched his jaw and glared daggers at Jack, not that the other pirate noticed, he was too interested in continuing his flirting attempts with Emma.

"I bet you know how to handle a sword," Jack purred. Emma almost laughed; his insinuations were nearly as bad as Killian's had been when she first met him.

"Oh I've been jabbed with a sword or two in my time," she said. Jack laughed and nudged Killian with his elbow, "I like this one, what's she doing with you again? Tell you what, love, when you come to your senses…"

"It's important for your future that you to not finish that sentence," Killian growled, having had enough of the banter going on between them. Jack finally took the hint that now was his time to leave; he threw a wink Emma's way and then headed towards the docks with a grin on his face.

"I hate the man," Killian muttered darkly.

"Is that jealousy I'm hearing?" Emma teased him.

"Damn right it is."

Snow smiled, "I guess pirates are very possessive over their booty."

Emma looked at her mother in shock, "Okay, did you seriously just say that?"

Snow laughed, "I did. Anyway Killian, please tell us about the others."

Killian sighed, relieved to be back on track, "I hope the kingdom's pockets are deep. Some can be bought, like Hector Barbossa and Sparrow, but others won't be so easy. John Silver deals in secrets; so be prepared for him to heckle with you until both are red in the face. Blackbeard has already agreed to help us, so you won't get a lot of resistance from him. But I don't trust a man who steals another man's ship just for sport. Personally, I don't know why Roberts is here, I thought he retired. Lancelot Blackburn is fairly useless, a clergyman, so he doesn't believe in killing unless he has to defend someone."

"Anyone else we need to know about?" Emma asked. Killian opened his mouth to reply, however a woman's voice spoke up over the voices of the others.

"And here I thought that King David and Queen Snow White were hospitable to their guests, but we have not been offered food, drink or a place to rest our weary heads."

Emma glanced towards the docks where the woman was standing. She was absolutely stunning. She had long red hair; that held up in tight ringlets around her pale face. Cold blue eyes that held not a shred of warmth in them but that did not take away from their beauty. Her ruby lips were full and she spoke with a soft accent. Dressed in red and brown leather she looked like your average female pirate, but Emma could tell that this woman was deadly. She wore daggers on her hips and a long and very sharp sword was strapped to her back. Her heeled boots thumped with every step and her hips swayed in such a way that nearly every man was staring at her. She approached them, her eyes never straying far from Killian, Emma felt a twinge of annoyance run through her, this woman was practically undressing him with her eyes.

"Hello Hook," she purred, walking a full circle around him while dragging her hand along his chest and then his back, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Hello Charlotte; and it hasn't been long enough if you ask me," Killian replied, taking Emma by surprise. The woman, Charlotte, laughed, "Oh, you're not still sore about that little misunderstanding are you? I'm sure your wounds have healed up by now. Your pride on the other hand is another thing. I mean it's not like I cut you to kill you. You just had something that I wanted. It was nothing personal, just business."

Emma now felt a protective instinct flow through her. This woman just admitted to hurting Killian, her fiancée and true love. She was on her way to getting thrown out of here on her ass if she kept it up. Charlotte turned to her as if she picked up on her glare. She arched an uncaring eyebrow and said nothing to her, preferring to keep her attention on Killian.

"Well, we've all gathered thanks to Blackbeard," she said, not sounding overly impressed, "Care to tell us what this is about?"

"The captains are welcome to the palace," David said, finally managing to shake Peter who was pouting slightly, "We have food, drink and a warm fire waiting for all of you. We can conduct negotiations there."

"Leave our men here so you can slaughter all of us?" Charlotte laughed, "I think not."

"A captain plus three others at the most then," Snow offered. That seemed more agreeable to the woman so she nodded, "Very well. Then let the fun begin."

As they made their way back to the palace Emma nudged Killian, "Who is that?"

"Charlotte de Berry," he replied, "The closest thing to a Queen that we have."

"You know you're going to tell me exactly what she was talking about before, right?"

Killian glanced at her and smiled, "Jealous love?"

"She hurt you, the bitch is lucky that she's still breathing."

An affectionate look appeared in Killian's eyes and he slipped his hand into hers.

"You know, I find it very attractive when you're like this, maybe we can skip the negotiations."

Emma grinned.

"Nice try, buddy."

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you the story later," he said, "For now, let's try and get through tonight."

* * *

As the pirate captains and their small entourages made themselves comfortable in the dining hall, taking full advantage of the rich food and huge amounts of alcohol, Emma, Killian and her parents stood on the balcony overlooking them. David seemed apprehensive, pacing the floor with an angry expression on his face. Killian could understand why, most of his fellow pirates were anything but the gentlemen that he was. Not only that, but Charlotte wasn't making the negotiation process any easier.

"That woman, what's her problem?" David asked, "If she didn't want to talk, why is she here?"

"She doesn't have a choice," Killian replied, "When one of the nine pirate lords brings forth a matter huge of importance like this, it's her duty to make sure that our people are given the chance to discuss it. If she didn't then she'd lose her spot as the Queen."

"How?" Snow asked.

"It's based on votes," Killian explained, "Most popular one wins. From what I hear, Charlotte was elected just as time started moving forward here when the curse was weakening. It came down between her and Barbossa."

"You voted for her?" Emma asked doubtfully.

"No, I'm not one of the nine, though I have been asked to take the place of some of the older members," he pointed out, "Barbossa, Blackbeard, Sparrow, Silver, Roberts, Lance, Charlotte, Nemo, and Anne are the nine. Peter and I just have a great deal of experience so they value our opinions."

"Let's get this over with then," David muttered, "The sooner we have some sort of written agreement with them, the better I'll feel."

"Agreed," Killian replied, "Let me do most of the talking though, mate."

"I trust you, Killian," David said, leaving the balcony to return to the dining hall. Snow and Emma exchanged pleased looks while Killian looked stunned. David had actually said that he trusted him and he even used his name? Sure some of his previous actions implied that he trusted the pirate, but this was the first time that Killian had ever heard him say it. He couldn't help but feel a lot bit of pride at that. He was proving to be a man of honour, and David respected that, he would not fail him.

* * *

"Let this council of the Nine now come to order," Blackbeard said. He and the other nine removed a six inch dagger from hidden folds of their clothing and stabbed them into the wooden table. Killian whispered to Emma and her parents that this was a symbol of a truce between all of them. So long as the knives were on the table no one was permitted to harm one another. If they did, they were stripped of their lord rank and killed. The knives were all identical; strong and very sharp silver blades with an ivory handle, and at the tip of the pommel was a black pearl.

"We have gathered here to discuss where we pirates stand in the battle to come," Blackbeard explained, "After my meeting with Hook; I sent whispers to the rest of you to join me here."

"Whispers?" David said quietly to Killian.

"One of the abilities that come with being a pirate lord," he replied, "The waves of the sea can carry messages from one of them to the other."

"We have no place in this fight," Charlotte insisted, "This is a war between princes and kings. Why should we waste our lives? I say that we let them kill each other off and then we can take whatever riches are left behind."

"Hear; hear," Barbossa agreed, "We owe nothing to this King and Queen. If they did not need our swords and bloodlust they would be among the first to hang us for piracy, for simply being what we are. Stop wasting our time Blackbeard, they will find no help here."

"But how long until the fight spreads to the sea?" a beautiful young woman standing behind Blackbeard voiced. He held up his hand to silence her.

"Angelica," Killian whispered, "Blackbeard's daughter, all grown up."

"This is a fool's errand," Charlotte said, "I for one will not risk my life for them."

A heavy silence seemed to fall over the pirates and Killian felt his heart sink, this was not going well for them.

"Then none of you have any honour!" Anne snapped suddenly, slapping her hand on the table, and rising to her feet, "This land is our home as well. Who will fight for it if we do not? You think that King George and these other villains will let us live after they are done? No! When that man was in power he ravaged his own lands and killed his own people if he believed that they were not paying the taxes he thought were due. I will not allow him back onto the throne."

Emma couldn't imagine how Charlotte managed to become the pirate Queen, in her mind if anyone was worthy to lead these people, it was Anne. She was a force to be reckoned with, as none of the others seemed willing to speak out against her. Well, almost none of them.

"A rousing speech Anne," Charlotte muttered sarcastically.

"Her speech isn't the only thing aroused right now," Peter interrupted, winking at the tall woman. Anne frowned at him, a faint blush climbing up her neck; however she forced her frustration away as she turned her attention to Charlotte.

"As I said, very inspiring, but in the end I am the one who has sole power over where our ships go and who they fight," the red head pointed out, "So unless the King and Queen make it worth our while, we won't be fighting anyone, and that includes you."

"Then maybe we need a new Queen."

The others turned to Roberts. He was dressed in all black, including a black mask that he wore over his face. He had three traveling companions with him; a beautiful blonde woman, a man with a black hair who wore a sleek sword on his hip, and a rather large man with curly brown hair. Emma's eyes widened as she realized who he was. The Dread Pirate Roberts, from one of her favourite books and movies as a child, 'The Princess Bride.'

"Say that again fool," Charlotte growled. Roberts, who was better known as Westley to his closest friends smirked, "Is your hearing starting to go, I hear that happens with old age."

"Oh Roberts, shut up," Killian muttered under his breath, so that only Emma and her parents could hear him, "If he pushes her too far we'll never get anything done."

"Enough!" Blackbeard shouted, "Hook, what are the terms that the King and Queen offer? I would like to finish this without any foolish bloodshed."

Killian stepped forward with David, who held up a contract and set it on the table.

"Written here is our proposal," Killian explained, "Full pardons for each of you and your men. You'll be free. All we ask in return is that you stand and fight with us should the need arise."

"A clean slate?" the clergyman, Lancelot Blackburn asked. He was a mousy looking man with shaggy brown hair and nervous eyes to match.

"Aye, a clean slate, until you all go and break the law again," Killian replied, "Because let's face it, that's exactly what most of you are planning to do."

Most of the pirates exchanged smirks with one another; they appreciated Hook, not only for his candor but for his ability to make light of any situation.

"What if we have other requests," Jack Sparrow asked, "I know I'd like a bit of extra gold myself. The up keep for three ships is expensive."

"Gold you'll have," David said, "Rumplestiltskin can see to that."

A low murmur went through the captains. While he had given up his dark powers some time ago, Rumplestiltskin's name still carried heavy weight in the Enchanted Forest. Jack Sparrow picked up the contract and read it over, he then smiled at David, "Add gold to this for me and I'm all yours, it'll be good to fight proper enemies again."

When David added the changes, Jack, Barbossa and Peter signed the contract. Killian had been right about buying Peter, he seemed eager to work for them. Blackbeard had already signed a separate contract, but he added his name as well, so that the rest of the lords could see where he was placing his faith.

John Silver was the next to request something other than gold or pardons, "You can keep the gold and your words of freedom," he said, "All I want is all of the information that you have on Treasure Island. Rumour has it that your library here is very detailed."

"Treasure Island is a myth," David pointed out.

"No it's not," Snow spoke up, drawing their gaze, "My father had records and maps. Sign the contract and they are yours, Mr. Silver."

The grizzled man sniggered, and put his name down, "I thank you, my lady."

"Alright Roberts," Killian said, "What do you want?"

Westley tapped his chin, "The same thing I wanted the last time we met, Jones."

Emma saw Killian shift uncomfortably.

"I told you, I wasn't interested."

"It seems that you don't have much of a choice, my men could tip the scale in your favour, and I now see you have a family of your own to protect," Westley went on, "Take my place as a pirate lord, let me retire in peace and then all of my ships will be yours. Think about if Jones, three more ships to add to the Jolly Roger. I daresay you'd be the strongest of us after that."

Charlotte scoffed, "He won't do it, that girl has tamed him, he's not even a pirate any longer."

Killian glanced at Emma; the look asked her what he should do. She wasn't even sure. Charlotte saw this pass between them and wasn't hesitant to point it out, "You need her permission?"

"My choices no longer affect just myself," Killian snapped, "I have people in my life who need me. Though, I wouldn't expect you to understand that."

"Being one of us doesn't mean you have to be at sea forever, lad," Blackbeard offered, "It just gives you a better say in what we do. It could mean more help to your people in the future."

Killian understood that, but it also meant that he would be saddled with the pirate persona forever. How could he be worthy of Emma and Henry when he was expected to help the rest of the pirates? The laws they made concerned where they raided and how much they could take. What if he was overruled and a port belonging to one of their allies was destroyed? Could he shoulder that responsibility, could he ask that of Emma?

"Westley, if you long to retire so badly, perhaps you should look closer to home as to who takes over for you," his companion with the sword, Inigo, pointed out, "I would be glad to shoulder that for you."

Westley glanced at him and nodded briefly, "Very well, looks like you dodged that one Jones."

He added his name, and Lancelot was next, saying that the full pardon was more than enough for him. Nemo added his as well, merely saying that he hoped this would improve the relationship between their kingdom and the one he hailed from.

All that was left was Charlotte and Anne; this surprised Killian as he couldn't possibly imagine what Anne would want from them. The tall woman stood to her feet once again, "I do have one other request of you, Majesties. When I became a pirate, it was to fulfill a promise to a man that I greatly respected; to protect his men and guide them down a better path. I have done that; my men are a brave and an honourable sort. I will find my replacement but I wish to find others to protect."

"Did you have any one in mind?" Snow asked her.

"The royal family," Anne replied, "I understand there are elite warriors who train to protect each of you, I would like to join them. I am a protector, and I can see no one else who is more worthy of my shield and my sword. Will you accept my service?"

"You want to stay, with us?" Emma asked her, "Really?"

"Yes, with your leave."

"I don't see why not," Emma mused, looking at her parents, both seemed pleased with the idea and they nodded their consent, "Welcome to the kingdom."

Anne smiled and added her name to the contract.

Killian then looked to Charlotte, who was acting as if she was going to become ill, "And what would the pirate Queen ask of us?"

She sneered at him, "Well, the full pardon is nice, and so is the gold, and the map to Treasure Island; which Silver won't be able to hang on too since I'll be stealing it; is interesting as well. I have no desire for a knighthood; or for friendship between our homes and I also have no intention of retiring. What I will take though, is your sword, Hook."

His hand when to the handle of the blade that Emma had given him. When he pulled it out slightly, he could see that the outer edges were shimmering blue. This easily told him that there was at least one person at this table that he couldn't trust as they were an enemy.

"It's a fine blade," Charlotte commented, "And as you very well know, I'm a collector."

"No, out of the question."

"Since when are you so sentimental, Captain," Charlotte taunted, "It's just a blade after all."

"She's right," Emma said, "It's just a sword."

Killian knew what she was doing; she was trying to tell him that it was okay for him to give it up. However, that didn't make it any easier on him.

"This blade was commissioned for me by my love," he said simply, "The blade glows blue whenever enemies are close by. As you can see by the edges, I indeed have an enemy here."

He then allowed Charlotte to close her hand around hilt of the sword. Once she did, more of the sword seemed to light up, indicating that she had far more enemies at this table than he did.

"Hmm, maybe you should hold onto it Charlotte," he said, "You might need it more than I do."

Instantly she lost interest in the blade, throwing it onto the table and turning to stalk out of the room. She paused at the door to glare back at them, "I'll sign nothing; I will not be your ally."

"You do realize that by walking out of here you give up your spot as Queen and one of the nine?" Blackbeard asked her. She nodded, "Yes, I wish you luck my brothers and sisters, as you make your haste to the cold waters of hell that await you."

With that said, she and her entourage disappeared into the night.

"Well, that was dramatic," Westley chuckled; the others tossed him a look that silenced him.

"Now we elected a new leader," Blackbeard said, "We must before we continue further."

"You were the one who brought us together Blackbeard," Anne said, "My vote is for you."

The majority seemed to agree with her statement, so Blackbeard was named the King. He picked up Charlotte's abandoned dagger and placed it with his own. It would be up to him to find a replacement for her.

"You have your men," Blackbeard said to David, "We have a deal?"

"We have a deal," David replied as he too signed the contract. The rest of the pirates gathered their daggers and then took their leave of Killian and the royal family. After gathering the contract, Snow and David bid the two of them goodnight and left them to have some time together. Once they were gone, Killian turned to Emma, "That went better than I thought."

"She'll be back you know," Emma told him, crossing her arms over her chest. He put his arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple, "Don't let her get to you, love."

"So I see we have some new allies."

Emma turned to see Rumplestiltskin approaching them. She froze, this was the first time she had even seen him since calling off her engagement to Neal. She moved to stand in front of Killian, ready to use her magic to shield them if she had too.

"Ah Miss Swan, have no fear," he said, guessing what she was thinking, "Your love is safe from me. After all I made a promise to Bae and I intend to keep it. And as Hook knows, I just hate to break up true love. Isn't that right, pirate?"

Killian started towards him but Emma grabbed his arm, "Killian no, let it go."

"He's threatening you," he growled.

"He can't hurt me," Emma said gently, "And he knows it. Cora once tried to take my heart once but she couldn't do it. You were unconscious so you didn't see it happen."

He placed his hand on Emma's chest, over her heart, "Truly?"

"Yes."

While he didn't lower his guard, Killian felt a huge relief; never would he have to worry about losing Emma the way he lost Milah. It was a great comfort to him, as he didn't think he'd be able to come back from something like that happening to her. He glared at Rumple, "What is it that you want then, crocodile?"

"To congratulate you on getting us over one thousand pieces of cannon fodder."

"They aren't fodder," Killian replied shortly, "Some of them are good people, with families and they are agreeing to help to keep the family safe, our family. So show some gratitude."

Rumplestiltskin remained indifferent; however the thought that he now shared a family with Hook was less then appealing for him, "I've managed to come up with some other realms that might be willing to help us. Are you and your love up for some portal jumping, Hook?"

"Using the magic beans?" Emma asked.

"Indeed."

"Why would these realms help us?" Killian asked.

"Well, one of them has a king that owes me a favour, and the other is full of genuinely decent folk; they hate to see the suffering of others. I'm willing to bet you could use that to an advantage of some sort. The both of you are creative, so I have no doubt you'll manage it."

"When do we leave?" Killian asked.

"In the morning, I have to discuss securing some magic beans from Blue," Rumple replied, "She and the giant have a tight grip on them so they aren't being used needlessly."

"What are these realms called?" Emma asked him. Rumple smiled, "All in good time, Miss Swan. I will plan out the details and have them to you in the morning."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Robin had just finished getting Roland to bed, he was about to return to his and Regina's room when he spotted Will Scarlet. The young man was standing on a balcony, overlooking the sea; he seemed to be eyeing the different pirate ships with great interest. Robin felt a jab of annoyance that they were letting him wander around the castle without some sort of guard watching over him every second. He squared his shoulders and walked towards his former ally, Will spotted him and instantly backed away from him, his eyes darting from side to side; looking for the quickest way to escape.

"Calm down Will," Robin said, "I'm not going to kill you."

"I hope you don't mind if I don't take you at your word," Will replied. Robin shrugged; at this point he didn't give a damn about what Will thought of him.

"Is it true then?" Robin asked, "About this Alice girl?"

Will sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

"So, Anastasia is the one you stole for?" Robin asked.

"I wanted to give us a better life and I thought she was my true love."

"What happened between the two of you?"

Will glanced at him, a look of confusion of his face, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know if the lives of my men, and Marian were worth it."

"Marian?" Will took another step back, shaking his head, "No, no, not Marian."

"Yes Will, Marian too."

Will swore and Robin knew that the young man's regret was real. While he hadn't known Marian for very long, she was very kind to Will. Not only that, but she was an innocent, and Will absolutely hated seeing innocent's suffer. He looked at Robin, the pain in his eyes couldn't match the older man's but it was still there and it meant something.

"I'll never be able to make this up to you," Will said, "I could beg you to forgive me, but I don't think you'll believe me. I wish I could change the things I've done. I wish I could go back to a time when I was a good person. If I could trade my life for hers, I would do it, Robin."

Robin observed him for what seemed like ages. His blue eyes piercing Will's dark ones; Robin had always been a fairly good judge of character, and that's what he was doing now; weighing Will's words. He sighed and looked away from him.

"I hate that I believe you, Will," he said suddenly, "I can't forgive you, not just yet. As for trusting you, that's a long way off too. But I respect that you're owning up to what you've done and taking responsibility for it by helping us. I just hope that you're not planning on hurting these people. They don't deserve it, Will. Snow and David are the best leaders that this realm could ever hope for. Emma sees a bit of herself in you, and she's going out on a limb to help you, prove to her and to everyone else that you deserve this. That's all I can ask of you."

"I swear to you, I won't let anyone get hurt because of me, not ever again."

Robin nodded. He then turned away from the younger man and walked away, hoping that he hadn't just sold out his own people by letting Will convince him that he was trying to change.

* * *

Killian was returning to his and Emma's room when he came across Robin. The man seemed distracted about something, but the moment he set eyes on Hook he frowned, "You!"

Hook knew that he was in for trouble as Robin charged after him and threw a solid punch that connected with his jaw and sent him sprawling on the cold, stone floor. He groaned and brought his hand up to the corner of his mouth to wipe away the blood that was there. Robin stared down at him, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes.

"Okay, mate; that I deserved."

"You deserve more than that you selfish bastard!"

Robin hauled him to his feet and slammed his back against the wall, pinning him there with his arm as it settled against his neck. Hook didn't fight him, he knew full well why Robin was coming after him, and he agreed that the man needed to get it off of his chest. So when another punch connected with his stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs and forcing him to his knees; gasping for air, he took it without complaint.

"You're not the only one who has lost someone they love," Robin snapped, "Regina lost her first love exactly how you lost Milah; only it was her own mother that crushed her love's heart. I lost the woman that gave me my son to the poison of a witch, I held her in my arms as she begged me to protect Roland and help him grow up into a good man. What makes your pain greater than ours? What gave you the right to ask Regina to darken her heart just to help you?"

"I was a coward," Hook replied, forcing himself to his feet so he could look Robin in the eye, "I wasn't brave enough to face my pain like you and Regina were. Losing the people that I love is all I have ever known, I couldn't take it. I had hoped that not having a heart would provide some relief and let me forget about Emma so that she could be happy. But you're right Robin; I had no right to ask Regina to do that for me. If I were a better man I would have found another way, but I'm not. I suppose I'll always be a pirate in that aspect."

Robin looked as if he was going to throw another punch, but instead he backed down and held his head in his hands. Hook kept his distance from him, just in case he changed his mind.

"Is Regina alright?" he asked. Robin glanced up at him, "Yes, she felt guilty for what happened to you afterwards."

The pirate shook his head, "She has no reason to feel that way. She didn't know, and I was the fool who asked it of her, this is all on me."

"I know it."

"Are you alright, mate?"

"I think so; I still want to hit you though."

Hook allowed himself a small chuckle, "You're not the first to tell me that."

The two men stood in silence; neither of them knew just what to say to the other.

"I can't imagine being without my heart," Robin mused to himself quietly. Hook glanced at him and let out a soft sigh, "I wouldn't wish it on anyone. It's not a pleasant experience."

"Why do it then?"

"Feeling nothing seemed more appealing than what I was feeling at the time," Hook replied.

"I'll leave you for now then," Robin said, "Might want to get that looked at however."

Hook touched his lip and winced, it was already starting to swell and hurt terribly. The two men parted ways and Hook ducked into his and Emma's room, before someone else came along and decided they wanted to punch him too. He then made his way to the restroom, hoping that Emma wouldn't mind if he borrowed her tub to get himself cleaned up.

* * *

Emma had paused by Henry's door, watching as Neal finished saying goodnight to their son. She then took her turn, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Henry as he read his book.

"So, lots going on around here lately huh?" she asked him.

"I heard you talking to Grandpa Gold," he said, "Portal jumping?"

"That's right; we're going to see if we can get more help."

"Just be careful," he told her, "Being stuck in Neverland was bad enough; I don't want you guys to get lost somewhere even more dangerous."

Emma forced a smile, "What could be worse than Neverland?"

He didn't answer her.

"Look, Henry, do you remember when you saw the Jolly Roger being attacked?"

A look of unease filled her son's face, "Yeah."

"Have you ever seen things like that before?"

He observed her for a moment, "Why?"

"Because after I left you that night Tink helped me find a way to see the ship, and you were right, it was under attack."

She watched her son carefully and saw a flicker of fear in his eyes at her revelation. She reached out and took his hands in hers, squeezing them lightly to offer him some comfort, "After we got back from Neverland, we knew that there was a possibility that you would develop gifts like mine. This is probably one of them. You're special Henry; you don't have to be afraid of it."

"I don't want to use dark magic," he said quickly.

"You don't have to," Emma replied, "Anyone who has magic can choose to use it for good. Look at Regina, she's changed and so has Grandpa Gold. If you want help; Tinkerbell, Blue, and I can help you use this."

"Dad hates magic," Henry muttered, "What if he hates me since I can use it?"

Emma could empathize with her son's insecurities. Every child his age had to deal with them, and when someone was young, their problems always felt as if the entire world was shaking.

"Henry, your father loves you with all of his heart," she told him, "He could never hate you. Tell you what, after Killian and I leave, you could go and see Tink and Archie. Talk to them about this and see what they think. How does that sound?"

Henry offered a small smile, but he nodded, "Okay, that's a good idea. But, can we not tell Dad, not just yet anyway. I want to wait a little, and I want to be the one to tell him."

"You tell him whenever you feel comfortable; everything is going to be okay."

She hugged her son tightly and then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you mom," he said. Emma felt her heart swell at his words.

"I love you too Henry, try to get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

She finished tucking him in and then left to return to her room. Neal was waiting for her further down the hallway. She offered him a smile, which he returned, although it seemed like he was forcing it for her sake.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Portal jumping Emma, really?" he asked. She heaved an annoyed sigh, "Your dad likes to talk."

"Why you?" Neal asked, "Why do you always have to be the one to do these things?"

"Because it's my responsibility," she replied, "I have to help protect my home, my family."

"So running off and possibly getting yourself killed is how you do that?"

"What I do isn't any of your business anymore Neal," she pointed out, trying hard not to get snappy with him, but his over-protectiveness wasn't needed or even welcome any longer. She moved to walk past him, but he reached out and took her arm, firmly but gently.

"See that's where you're wrong," Neal pointed out, "It is my business because you are my son's mother. I won't be the one to tell him that you've gone and gotten yourself killed."

"Okay, let me go and stop this," she insisted, removing her arm from her grasp, "What would you have me do instead then Neal, what's your big idea."

"Let someone else handle it, let me and Hook go."

"Not a chance, I've seen how you two work together, remember Dark Hollow?"

Neal rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Okay, you got me, not one of my better moments."

"For either of you," she replied, a small smile forming on her lips, "I appreciate your concern Neal, but I will be fine. These worlds we're going to won't be all that bad anyway."

He didn't seem convinced, but he relented, "Yeah, just watch your back."

"Always, good night."

"Night."

* * *

When Emma finally made it to her bedroom and shut the door and locked it, she leant against it and let out a groan of annoyance and frustration. Maybe she should stay behind and let someone else handle this. But how could she? She was the only one she trusted to do this and do it right. Sure some of the others might do just as fine a job, but she didn't like other people risking themselves for something that she could handle.

"Emma, love, is that you?" Killian's voice called from her bathroom.

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Taking a bath of course."

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. She entered the bathroom and lent against the door way, staring at her pirate. Her pirate. Okay, she had to admit, she liked the sound of that.

Her bath was a large stone basin, easily large enough to fit more than four people. He sat at one end, grinning at her. He had clearly been experimenting with some of the bath oils and other items as the scent of jasmine was strong in the steamy air and bubbles ran over the edges of the tub.

"What happened to your lip?" she asked, eyeing the swollen area.

"I tripped and fell against Robin's fist," he explained. She rolled her eyes. No doubt his discussion with Robin had something to do with him asking Regina to take his heart; she could understand Robin's anger so she didn't press the issue.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, gesturing to the tub.

"Very much, but I'd enjoy if even more if you would join me."

She made a face at him, "Are you serious?"

"Of course," he said, smiling, "Come on; I'll even scrub your back for you."

"Forget it, we should get to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Love, while I appreciate the fact that we have to dash off to help save the kingdom," he said, rolling his eyes, "I happen to think that some time to ourselves will also be beneficial. Besides, if you don't take a bath with me I'll never tell you about my misadventure with Charlotte."

Emma frowned, but her curiosity ended up getting the better of her. She sat on a chair near the tub and started to remove her boots, keeping her eyes on Killian. He was so handsome; those blue eyes of his always had a luster and spark of life in them that captured her attention. She loved the way his skin felt under her fingers, she loved running her hands through his hair and feeling his body close to hers. Suddenly, she couldn't get undressed fast enough.

She settled at the opposite side of the tub, enjoying the feel of the hot water against her skin. She then reached beneath the water and took a hold of his left foot, rubbing it gently, while he groaned in appreciation.

"That feels fantastic."

"I believe you owe me a story," she said, "It seems to me that you and Charlotte have an awful lot of history together. I could feel the tension between you two."

Killian frowned, "Aye, that woman is a bloody demon. I met her shortly after I returned from Neverland. That was maybe a month before Regina cast her curse. I was looking for ways to get to Rumplestiltskin when I heard of a woman, who in exchange for helping her gather a sword to add to her collection, she'd find information on anyone. So I went to her and told her I needed to find a way to either kill him or hurt him for my revenge. When she had the name she got to work finding out what she could about him and sent me on a quest to find the Vorpal sword."

Emma paused, switching to his other foot, "Vorpal?"

"Aye, the sharpest sword that has ever been made," he replied, "One swipe and it could behead even a giant; or that's how the story goes anyway. She insisted on coming with me since we didn't exactly trust each other; both of us being pirates in all. When we did finally find the bloody thing, that's when she decided to double-cross me."

He fell silent and a dark look filled his face. Emma waited for him to continue, picking up a cloth and moving to sit next to him so she could scrub his back. He glanced at her, "I thought I was supposed to do that for you."

"You can, when you finish telling me what happened."

When he turned around so show her his back, Emma had a feeling that she knew where his story was going to go. She must not have noticed them last night since it was so dark but Killian's back was littered with the old scars of what looked like knife wounds. They crisscrossed in nearly every direction and Emma felt a flare of anger light up inside herself at whoever would dare to hurt him like this.

"She went to work on me and left me in the cave that we found the sword in," he explained, "I managed to survive it and found her soon after. Turned out that she did have some news on the Dark One that I could use, but didn't want to face him if it got back to him that she was one who told me what I needed to know."

"She knew about the dagger?" Emma asked.

"A little, but the biggest piece of information she had was about Belle. So that's what led me to Regina and eventually Cora"

"Well, next time I see Miss de Berry I'm going to knock her out," Emma said simply, this earned her a laugh from him as he turned around to capture her lips against his. Before he could tempt her into a more intense kiss, she held up the cloth, showing him that she still wanted her back scrubbed. He kissed her forehead and went to work on her back.

"And here I thought you were going to tell me she was some former lover of yours," Emma mused, and she leaned more into his touch.

"Before she betrayed me she said that she thought we'd be a good match," Killian replied, "She lost her love at sea and is still very bitter about it. She thought that we could be together in our bitterness and maybe help each other get through it."

"And that didn't appeal to you?" Emma asked him.

"No, because I never trusted her," he said, "I believe that love is about trusting your partner. And there is no one that I trust more than you, darling."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Emma smiled and held up her hand, admiring the engagement band that sat on her finger.

"I take it you like it then?" he asked.

"I love it, I'm telling you right now though, I don't want a huge wedding," she insisted, "I want just close friends and family. None of this, 'let's invite everyone from all over the realm,' stuff."

"As you wish."

As he said that, Emma thought back to earlier today when she saw the Dread Pirate Roberts, and knew that he was really Westley. From a story that she loved when she was a little girl.

'_That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'as you wish' what he meant was 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back.'_

"I love you too," she said. Killian nuzzled the side of her neck, "I will never tire of hearing that."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Okay, long ass author's note ahead, sorry! Any characters that you recognize from another movie that's exactly how I want them to be pictured; Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, Blackbeard, and Angelica are all the ones from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Long John Silver is actually Charlton Heston from the 1990 Treasure Island movie. It was one of my favourites as a kid, watch it if you can. I picture Peter Love as being played by Michael Fassbender (watch Prometheus or X-Men: First Class if you don't know who he is), I wanted someone sexy and he was one of the first men to come to mind. And I mentioned during this chapter that the Dread Pirate Roberts is from the Princess Bride and Captain Nemo is from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Both excellent movies as well. Lance, I see as Bronson Pinchot, you can look him up on IMDB. As for Charlotte, if you can picture a redheaded Kate Winslet in pirate gear, that's her. And Anne, if you read/watch Game of Thrones her description should be familiar since I based her off of Brienne the Beauty. Again, sorry for the long note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote in the poll! Cheers and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Long Way from Home

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma, Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, Archie/Tinkerbell and some other minor ones.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae:** Oh my gosh, so many feels during the finale! Personally I think Rumple is still alive and I'm pretty sure the ending confirms Emma and Hook as true loves. What did everyone else think? Also, I went to see The Desolation of Smaug! Best movie in the world! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Long Way from Home**

Henry was up early the following morning, he was nervous and hesitant about going to talk to Tinkerbell about his developing gifts. He hoped that she would have ideas to help him control them; he didn't like the idea of being able to have visions while he slept. Watching Killian's ship come under attack by those monsters had terrified him, mostly because he knew that if something had happened to the pirate, his mother would have been heartbroken. He hated seeing someone he loved in pain of any kind.

He studied himself in his mirror for a few minutes, trying to mentally prepare himself for the days ahead. He reminded himself that a lot of people in his family could use magic, same with some of his friends; it was a natural thing for some people in the Enchanted Forest. He could do this, he could learn how to use it and how to control it, and one day he would be able to help people with it. Just like both of his mothers and his Grandpa Gold.

He got dressed, ate a quick breakfast and decided to skip his morning ride with his horse. One of the stable workers would see to Jin and Sun for him anyway. But, to be polite, he sent word with one of the workers to tell Gretel that he wouldn't be able to make it today. Hopefully she would understand and maybe it would give her a chance to go out on her own. She was doing really well and he had a lot of fun getting to know her. She was quickly becoming his best friend, which was odd since he had never really had many friends before.

Once he was ready, he left his room and jogged to the council chambers. There he found that nearly all of his family, Tinkerbell, Archie and even Will Scarlet were already there. They were no doubt trying to help his mom and Killian prepare themselves for the journey that they were about to go on. He was nervous about that too. What realms were they going to? Would they be safe? What if something happened to them? He shook his head, trying to force the worries away. His mother was the saviour and Killian was the best pirate in the world, they would be fine.

"Hey Henry!" Tinkerbell chirped as soon as she saw him arrive. Henry really liked the fairy; she was always so happy and nice to him. Her friendly nature was absolutely contagious and a smile appeared on his face as he stood next to her.

"Morning Tink," he replied, then in a lower voice he added, "What's going on?"

"Your grandfather is just about to explain," she replied. Henry grinned, this would be good.

"Five beans," Grandpa Gold explained, handing Emma a small leather pouch, one that she could wear around her neck, "One to get you to each realm and the last one to get you back, and an extra one just in case something goes wrong. You have four days to complete this task, and after that we assume something has gone wrong and send people after you."

"Four days, got it," Emma mused. He then handed her a rolled up scroll, "Step by step instructions on what you'll need to do and how to deal with the people you'll meet."

Killian placed the strap of his satchel over his shoulder, and winked at Henry, "Lad, don't look so worried. I'll have your mother back before you know it.

"Will you guys need this?" Henry asked, offering them the compass. Killian smiled fondly at him and took a knee so he could look Henry in the eyes, "You hang onto it Henry. I know I told you it was a gift from a friend, but it actually belonged to my brother, and I know that it's in good hands with you."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Henry mused.

"Aye, his name was Liam."

Henry knew instantly by the sad look in Killian's eyes that his brother was no longer with him. He reached out and hugged the pirate. For a moment; Killian looked taken back and wasn't sure how to react, but a nudge from Tinkerbell seemed to bring him back to his senses and hugged the boy back. At this exchange, Emma couldn't help but smile, Killian would make a wonderful father someday. She turned to her parents who both hugged her. Snow handed her a pack that had food and water in it, while David gave her the sword she took into battles.

"We'll be fine," Emma assured them, "You all worry too much."

"Considering how much trouble this family gets into I'd say their concern is warranted," Robin pointed out, a small smile on his face, "Keep a sharp eye out and try not to get into any trouble. If something happens to you two, I'm the one who will have to go and hunt you down, I'd rather not stray too far from the Enchanted Forest thanks; portal jumping is the last thing I want to try."

"Can't be any worse than going down rabbit holes," Will Scarlet muttered, more to himself than to anyone else, but Emma heard him. She turned to look at him, "Hey, you want to join us?"

The thief looked shocked, and took a step back, "Me? Go with you two?"

"Why not, it'll give us a chance to get to know you better."

He rolled his eyes, "To keep an eye on me you mean."

Emma shrugged, "Take it for what you will, the invitation still stands."

Will thought for a moment and then nodded, "Alright, why not?"

Killian handed him another sword and the three of them said their final goodbyes then made their way to the courtyard. It was one of the few places in the palace that they could have cleared at a moment's notice, and since they didn't want anyone to risk getting caught in the portal with them, it seemed the best spot.

Neal was there waiting for them, dressed, armed, and ready for travel. He was even carrying extra provisions for them in a leather pack which was strapped to his back.

"Neal, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm coming with you," he replied.

"What? Why?" Killian asked.

"Tinkerbell thinks I need to get out more" Neal responded with a shrug, "That; and I need to make sure that you two don't get 'distracted' by each other."

"Please, we're not teenagers looking to strip each other at every opportunity," Emma pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Speak for yourself, love," Killian said, a playful grin forming on his face.

"Bloody hell, I think I'm gonna be sick," Will muttered darkly, "It too late to change my mind?"

"Sorry kid, you're stuck with us."

Emma reached into the pouch for one of the magic beans, pausing for a moment to marvel at how something so small could produce such a great power. These things had caused so much trouble the first time they had tried to grow them back in Storybrooke. How Anton had managed to grow a whole other crop was really amazing, the giant certainly had a gift. She then took the scroll out of her satchel and unraveled it to read the instructions left by Rumplestiltskin.

"Looks like we're off to Fantastica to find Morla, the Aged One," she read. She stepped forward and held up the bean before whispering to it where she wanted to go. She then threw it to the ground a few feet in front of her. The effect was instantaneous, as soon as the bean hit the ground a swirling blue portal opened in the earth. Emma grabbed Killian and Will's hands as Neal held onto the pirate's hook. The four of them then leapt forward, holding their breath as they were swept away to a strange and new realm.

* * *

Will was the first to awaken after their portal jump. He could see that they were on the edge of a massive swamp; it seemed to go on for ages. Dead and decrepit trees stuck out of the mud and dark waters, a thin mist formed over the water and the whole place had an evil feel to it.

"Emma, wake up," he moved to her side and shook her gently. She opened her eyes and her hand reached up to her head, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'll live."

He helped her to her feet and then they both shook Neal and Killian until they woke up as well.

"Damn, that never gets easier," Neal muttered. The four of them looked around their initial surroundings, not comforted by what they saw.

"Who in their right mind would want to live in a place like this?" Killian said, looking out towards the swamp, "Well, I hope you three are up to getting a little dirty because I can't see any way to get to Morla but through this."

"Who is this Morla anyway?" Neal asked.

"You dad's note says he has a golden statue that we need," Emma replied, consulting her scroll once again, "We need it to give to a king in another realm before he'll help us. I guess he's very fickle and will try to get out of the deal he made with your dad. But the treasure should make him more likely to help us. He likes treasure and is always looking for something to add to his collection."

"So we have to pay him so he'll fulfill his end of the bargain?" Killian asked, "Sounds like a real charming fellow, doesn't he?"

Emma wasn't really paying attention, she was looking at the swamp and feeling overwhelmed. It was massive, how were they going to find just one person in this? Neal seemed to read her mind; he reached into his pack and pulled out a compass made of obsidian. He pressed it into her hand.

"Say who you're looking for and it will point the way," he said.

"Where did you get that?" Will asked, appraising the item with curiosity.

"Tink lent it to me."

Emma smiled appreciatively at him and looked down at the compass, "Morla, the Aged One."

The needled pointed to the north-east and she stepped forward, wincing as her boots sunk into the muddy water that came up to her shins. These were her favourite boots too. She glanced back at the others, "Try to watch your footing and stay together, as long as there aren't any sinkholes in this place we should be okay."

Neal followed next, then Will and finally Killian.

"Well, I have to say one thing," Will mused as they walked, "This isn't as bad as the mallowmarsh."

"Mallowmarsh?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, when I went back to Wonderland with Alice we ended up in a marsh made of marshmallows," he explained, "We almost sunk in the bloody thing too. But we managed to use some fire-breathing dragon-flies to get out."

"Ha, marshmallows, I get it," Emma chuckled, "Robin mentioned you were one of the Merry Men, how did you meet up with him?"

"Well, I've always had a bit of a knack for thievery," Will started.

"Don't I know it," Killian muttered, referring back to when Will lifted Emma's ring off of him during their duel. Will chuckled, "Sorry about that, mate; just trying to get a rise out of ya."

"Well it worked."

"Anyway, I was working a crowd one day when I unknowingly tried to steal from Robin. He spun around, grabbed me by the wrist and smirked, saying that you couldn't pickpocket a pickpocket. I panicked at first, thinking he was gonna call the guards on me. But he let me go and told me to meet him at the tavern later; he had an offer for me if I was interested."

Neal was listening to Will tell his story, so he wasn't really paying attention to where his feet were stepping. He lost his footing and nearly went face first into the mud, Will threw out his arm and grabbed Neal's until he could steady himself.

"You okay?" Emma asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, just not used to walking through this stuff," Neal muttered.

"I agree, and in my good boots too," Killian complained, throwing a wink Emma's way.

"Let's keep going," she said, "Finish your story, Will."

"I ended up meeting Robin later that night," the young man continued, "Robin told me about how his men were taking from some of the more wealthy people in the cities so that they could help the ones who weren't as fortunate. I didn't really buy into his moral code though. To me it just seemed like another chance for me to steal what I wanted to support myself and…"

"Anastasia?" Emma pressed. Will nodded, "Yeah, her."

"Sounds to me like she did a number on your heart, mate," Killian offered, as he moved ahead of the three of them so he could scout further, using his spyglass and Neal's compass.

"That she did," Will replied, "Tried to have my head cut off once before too."

"She sounds lovely," Neal said, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "And she's one of the psychos that are trying to kill us all, we need to find less insane enemies."

"I'd be happy with none at all personally," Killian mused. Emma couldn't help but smile at their banter; but at least the three of them were getting along. Killian motioned for them to follow him as their path started to veer more to the west. Emma glanced back and noticed that Will had fallen behind slightly, she was about to stop to check on him but he nodded, signalling that he was fine.

Suddenly, Emma noticed an increase in the pressure of the atmosphere around them; it settled right over her heart and gave her an intense feeling of dread. She paused for a moment, looking around them, half expecting a fight of some sort. Her guard was up and her hand was already on the hilt of her sword.

"Something wrong, love?" Killian called back to her.

"Did you guys feel that just now?" she asked.

"Feel what?" Neal replied.

"Something…I don't know," she said thoughtfully, "Something just doesn't feel right here."

She hung back for a moment, trying to place this feeling when Will caught up to her and cleared his throat to get her attention, "Emma, I wanted to ask you something."

Emma pushed her worry aside and focused on him as they continued to walk, "Ask away."

"When you said that we were in the same place…" he trailed off and cast his glance downwards. Emma placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I was an orphan like you once, and I just can't bear seeing that look in your eyes that I used to have. Thinking that you can't trust anyone, or that no one cares about you and what's best for you. I guess I just want to help."

"You remind me of Alice, she always saw the good in people even if they didn't deserve it," he admitted, "People who say they care, they always end up leaving me behind. Somehow, I get the feeling that you aren't like that and I want to trust you."

Emma's heart wanted to break; Will was just like her, nearly the same in every aspect.

"I know how hard it is to trust someone, I'm not going to push you," she said, "But I am going to be there if you need me. I'll show you that some people; don't leave."

She gave him a brief hug and then continued to follow after Neal and Killian. Will watched her for a moment, amazed how she hadn't given up on him, maybe she was okay.

* * *

Back at the palace, Henry had found Tinkerbell and Archie in the apothecary. The latter of the two looked to be slightly annoyed, while the fairy had a large smile on her face as she hovered around the room placing potions in their proper places. He hung back for a moment, listening to the couple as they argued, well it wasn't really arguing, more like bantering

"You've got that glint in your eyes like you did something," Archie pointed out, his arms crossed over his chest, "You said so yourself that you wanted to stay out of trouble with Blue."

"You assume that I did something wrong, I was merely helping Henry's Sidewinder plan."

"Oh Tink, tell me that you didn't steal any of the dust."

Tinkerbell giggled and stood up on her tiptoes to press a light kiss to his cheek, "You worry too much my dear cricket; don't you trust me? I said I would stay out of trouble and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Unless something comes up where I have to risk some trouble, in which case you don't have to come to my rescue."

"To answer your question, of course I trust you," Archie replied, "I just care about you, and that means worrying. I know I worry too much, probably because I care too much."

"One can never care too much," Tink said softly, "You have a big heart; it's one of the many things that I happen to adore about you. If you must know, Rumple had some dust left over and I asked him if I could use it. When he asked me what for, I told him that I was trying to help his son find some happiness. Rumple was willing to part with it after that. Then I used a special little charm and there you have it, it showed me that Neal should go along with them on their trip."

"You found my dad's true love?" Henry said excitedly, giving away the fact that he was eavesdropping on them. He ran to Tinkerbell and hugged her.

"Who is it?" he asked, "Is she pretty? Is she nice?"

"I don't know who it is specifically," Tinkerbell replied, "I just know she's in another realm, one of the realms that Emma and Hook were going to be in. So I pressed Neal to join them."

"But, how will he find her?" Henry asked, "If he doesn't know why you told him to go?"

"It's true love, Henry," Tinkerbell said with a smile, "It always finds a way. Now, did you need something or are you here for another potion lesson?"

Henry shifted his weight awkwardly, "I need some help, Tink."

"With what?" she asked, noticing the serious tone in his voice. Henry launched into his explanation, telling her about what he saw and how Emma thought it could be that his magical abilities were starting to manifest. He explained his worries about dark magic and how he didn't want his dad to know what he could do. When he was finished speaking, Tinkerbell was nodding thoughtfully and tapping her chin with her finger as she thought up a plan.

"Well, let's see if you can do some beginner's spells first," she said, "That way you'll be able to decide which ones you like best. Emma likes her healing and defensive magic, while Regina has always had an affinity for fire spells. You might like those or maybe you'll be more interesting in other things. Start small Henry, we'll figure it out."

* * *

Back in the swamps, Emma and the three men were starting to get an even deeper feeling that something was really wrong out here.

"The further we go, the harder it gets to walk," Neal muttered, "Anyone else noticing this?"

"It could be we're losing energy," Killian pointed out, "We've been walking for a while."

"No, this is something else," Emma mused.

"Trying to be an optimist, love."

"We need to hurry up and find Morla," Neal said, "Once we get what we need from him we can get to the next realm and out of this depressing place."

Depressing, that was certainly a good word to use to describe this place. There was just a never ending sadness that Emma couldn't shake. She had no reason to be sad; worried and concerned, maybe, but not sad. If anything she should be happy; she and Killian had found each other, she was actually reaching Will, and she was still on friendly terms with Neal.

This didn't make any sense!

'Come on Emma, think!' she scolded herself. She couldn't think in terms of the Enchanted Forest, or even in the terms of Storybrooke. They weren't in either of those places, this was another realm and those rules didn't apply here.

Emma froze suddenly, these swamps, they weren't ordinary. She thought back to when she was a child, watching a movie in one of the groups homes that she had lived in. Only Morla was called the Ancient One and he lived on the Shell Mountain, which was in…

"The Swamps of Sadness," she breathed, her eyes widening in fear.

"The Swamps of what now?" Killian asked her. Emma brushed past him and Neal and hurried back to where Will was standing in the mud. Even as she moved towards him, she could see that he was sinking and he didn't even seem to be aware of it. She stopped in front of him and cupped his face with her hands. When he looked at her, his eyes were welling up with tears and a look of sheer despair and pain had filled his face. He tried to push her away but Emma held on.

"Will," she said, forcing an edge of calm into her voice, the last thing she wanted to do was send him into a panic and maybe make the situation worse. He blinked a few times, still not completely focused, but it was a start, and maybe it was all she would need.

"Hey, there you are," she said, smiling at him, "I need you to listen to me, can you do that?"

He reached up and gripped her hands with his own, and then he nodded.

"You can't let the sadness of this place get to you," she explained, "If it does, you'll sink and we'll lose you. I'm not going to lose you, I won't give up, but that means you can't either."

Neal and Killian exchanged looks and then both of them glanced at where they stood in the mud. They had both been feeling off since they entered this place. Overwhelming sadness had settled over each of their hearts and now they knew why. The two of them were sinking as well. Killian was lower than Neal; while the mud had settled below Neal's knees, Killian was in just past his.

"Emma," Will said, his voice barely above a whisper, "What's happening to me?"

"You have to focus on good memories, happy memories, you have to care."

"There's nothing for me to care about anymore," he replied. Emma cringed as the boy sunk lower. She turned to ask the others for help, but saw that they were in just as much trouble.

"Happy memories," she called to them, "Hang onto them. Neal, when you found out that you were a father, and how much you love spending time with our son! Killian, you have love, you have a family again!"

The two men shook out of their stupor enough to listen to her, and Emma watched as they helped each other out of the mud.

"Find solid ground!" Neal said, pulling Killian along with him. Emma turned back to Will; the mud was at his hips now.

"What about me?" she asked him, "Don't you care about me?"

"I don't know you."

"If you know yourself then you know me," she replied, "We're the same Will, kindred spirits. We're like…brother and sister."

"We're not related."

"So? Have you seen my extended family," she said, trying to make a joke, "My ex-father-in-law was the Dark One. I share custody of my son with the former Evil Queen. My fiancée is Captain Hook! I'm a princess and I want a little brother, and I'm choosing you. So what do you think?"

She looked down to see that he had stopped sinking.

"You really want a thief as a brother?" he asked her.

"Absolutely, do you want one as a sister?"

He smiled at her, and she was certain that it was the most brilliant thing that she had ever seen.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Then get out of the mud!"

She took his hands and together they worked him out of the mud, they then hurried after Neal and Killian who had managed to find a small piece of solid ground. They were all catching their breath and trying to slow their racing hearts when Neal patted Emma on the back.

"Nice work Em," he said approvingly.

"You certainly have a way with words, love," Killian added. Emma smiled at them and turned to Will, he was alright now and that was the most important thing.

"Swamps of Sadness," Killian mused, "I've never heard of them before."

"The Neverending Story," Emma replied, as she passed around her canteen of water, "Watched the movie when I was a little girl."

"Ah yes, the moving pictures that Henry used to talk about."

She nodded and took his spyglass; she then used it to survey the area around them, pausing for a moment when she found what she was looking for.

"Shell Mountain," she said, "It's still pretty far from here, you guys should stay and rest, I can make it there and back again on my own."

"Nice try lass," Killian said, "But I don't plan on letting you out of my sight anytime soon. Besides, we know how to deal with the effects of this place. Think happy thoughts and you don't die. Pretty straightforward if you ask me."

Emma rolled her eyes. The four of them rested for a few more minutes, then pushed forward, each of them holding on to the happiest memory they could conjure.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a pirate docking port, about a day's journey from Snow White and David's kingdom; two grand ships known as the Seafire and the Wyvern were being restocked. The captain of said ships; had settled in a nearby tavern and was listening to the latest gossip and rumours. While many people would think this was a foolish waste of time; Charlotte de Berry, knew better. If one would only read between the lines of the stories, bits of truth could be found.

She drank deeply from her goblet, reflecting on all that had happened within the last day or so. Little did the rest of the pirate lords know, she had willingly given up her title as Queen. Where she was going and what she was planning, she wouldn't need the title. Not that it mattered anyway, because when all of this was over and if she had her say, she would be one of the few pirates left standing. Killian would see reason in due time, and when he did; she would welcome him with open arms.

"Have I ever told you that you have quite the flare for the dramatics, Lady de Berry?"

A small smile played on her lips as handsome, older man sat down across from her. She poured him a drink which he gladly accepted. No one had been aware of him at the negotiations. He had decided to keep his face covered and remained silent, merely observing the gathering. He had been part of her small entourage as well as her first mate Simon, who was no doubt hip deep in farmer's daughters by now.

"Well, you told me to make it believable," she purred.

"Aye, that I did," he mused, "Everything is nearly in place."

Charlotte frowned, "You do realize that we can't storm their palace, my men might be good, but they aren't that good. Not to mention that they have all of my former comrades protecting them."

"We're not going to storm the palace," the man replied, patting the back of her hand, "We will arrive under the cover of darkness so they won't know what has hit them. I will take back what is mine and the King and Queen will know that fear and surrender is the only option left for them."

"I'm surprised you didn't reveal yourself," she mused, "It must have killed you to see Blackbeard sitting there, and your ship docked under a banner of peace. Not to mention your son, see how weak he's become, engaged to a princess and errand boy to the King and Queen."

The older man glared at her, the look silenced the mocking chuckle that she was about to sound. She casted her glance downwards in apology, it was either that or risk him unleashing his anger against her. The man removed his hat revealing a head full of greying black hair and piercing blue eyes that held no warmth in them.

"My son," he mused, "Over three hundred years and I have never laid eyes on the boy. How we managed to miss each other on Neverland is beyond me. No matter, he will join us or he will die, it's the same offer we've made to anyone else who has crossed our paths."

"I understand your allies are growing impatient," Charlotte said quietly.

"Aye, however they are planning an organized strike."

"Might I suggest sometime in the next four days then."

He arched a quizzical eyebrow, which made Charlotte smile, she loved having information that he didn't.

"Word is that the saviour, as well as your son, has gone travelling across realms looking for allies," she explained, "They will return in less than four days."

The man chuckled, "I'll bring this to them, no doubt they will wish to attack the day they return. Nothing like a surprise battle to come home too."

"I'm sure Killian will appreciate it."

"Killian Jones," the man repeated, "I still remember the day he was born you know."

"Is this going to be a problem, I can't see you killing your son?"

"Lass, remember who you are dealing with. I, Davy Jones, give no mercy, the fact that he's my son, makes little difference. Now finish restocking your ships, we have work to do."

* * *

When they made it to Shell Mountain Emma had to stop Neal from trying to climb it.

"Don't bother," she said, "He doesn't live on the mountain."

She glanced around and found an old tree that stood up maybe thirty feet out of the mud. She slowly and very carefully climbed to the top while the others waited for her at the bottom.

"Morla!" she called out, "Morla the Aged One!"

Suddenly, the earth beneath them started to shake. Emma gripped tightly to the tree and watched in awe as the mountain seemed to grow. As the shell left the mud, a large and rather uninterested face left it as well. The creature looked like a giant brown turtle; he observed Emma for a moment and frowned at her before letting out a long yawn.

Emma cringed, his breath reeked.

"We do not like being woken up, ugly thing!" he complained after in a slow, deep voice, "What do you and your ugly little man-friends want from us? Tell us fast, or we will eat you up!"

"Rumplestiltskin sent us," she replied. Morla shuddered, "We remember him; ugly, evil and twisted little man he is! We kept it safe for him, not that he ever returned to thank us. Oh no!"

Killian glanced at Neal, "Your father gets around, doesn't he?"

"Let's just hope that everyone we have to see doesn't hate him," Neal replied.

"Kept what safe?" Emma asked, "The treasure that we need."

"Yes, ugly thing," Morla replied, "It is here."

The creature suddenly opened its large mouth and spit out a rather old looking wooden chest. Will hurried towards it, wincing at the smell, and opened the latch. Inside was dozens of golden items, varying in size and shape.

"Which one do we need?" he asked Emma.

"It's a golden stag with a crown of rubies," she replied, "The letter said that it's the only thing that we can take. Everything else has to be left behind."

"Shame," Killian mused, "There are some nice pieces here."

Will quickly found the stag and handed it to Neal who placed it in his pack. Emma turned back to Morla who was now watching her with a newfound curiosity.

"What?" she asked him.

"We know who you are, ugly thing," he said, "You are 'she who saves.' We have heard of you."

"My name is Emma," she pointed out.

"You have something inside you, ugly thing," he said, showing no interest in her name, "It is a special thing growing; we think you should protect it."

Before Emma could question him further about just what he was talking about, he lowered his head back into the mud. Then, one of his large claws reached out and plucked up the chest, burying it in the mud once again. Emma worked her way down the tree and approached the others.

"Where too now?" Will asked her. After consulting the scroll Emma's eyes widened and a smile actually filled her face. She showed Neal and he reacted in a similar fashion.

"What is it?" Killian asked.

"Middle Earth!"

Will and Killian exchanged blank looks, clearly neither of them had heard of this realm before. Emma and Neal on the other hand, had both read The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. When they were on the run together they would often take turns reading to each other while the other drove. It was a good way to pass the time that empty highways could make very dull. Emma couldn't help but feel a fond wave of nostalgia come over her. Not all the times between her and Neal were bad, there had been some good moments, and that was definitely one of them.

Killian watched this exchange and could help but feel a small twinge of jealously run through him. It was foolish; of course, he and Emma were true loves he had no reason to be worried. And while he might not have a lot of nostalgic moments to share with her, they were making their own memories right now. One day he could look back on this the recall how she had saved them from the deadly swamps. He loved her, she was wearing his ring, and wearing it proudly; that was what mattered. The jealously had no place in his heart so he pushed it away.

He looked up as Emma grabbed his hand, she looked so eager, like a child; and it made her fine features radiate with a soft glow. She was so lovely, he felt lucky just to be here with her, even in this horrible place.

"I used to read about this place; it's going to be so beautiful," she said, "This is a piece of my childhood, and I get to share it with you."

Killian knew then that his previous feelings had been ridiculous. She wanted to share a piece of her old self, her old life; with him. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Let's go see it then, love," he said to her.

Emma picked the next bean and whispered to it, "Northern Mirkwood, Middle Earth."

* * *

Henry grinned as the candle he was focusing on suddenly burst into a bright flame. He glanced at Tinkerbell who was clapping her hands in praise.

"Well done! I knew you could do it, Henry!"

"What's going on in here?"

Henry looked up as Regina and Robin entered the apothecary. He blew out the candle and he and Tinkerbell adapted a look that said, 'we weren't doing anything at all.' Regina, being a mother, and Robin, being a father, saw through the look easily. The former crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an explanation; while Robin smiled at Henry, a smile that said 'you better explain what's going on here.'

Henry let out a breath and quickly launched into his explanation. It was largely the same story he had told Archie and Tink, only with a few variations since it was now confirmed that he could indeed use magic; though only in its simplest forms. A look of worry crossed Regina's face as she knew the dangers and temptation of magic, Henry saw it and was quick to assure her.

"I only want to get it under control," he explained, "I don't like having visions when I'm trying to sleep. It's like a nightmare that I can't wake up from."

Regina could understand her son's worry. Visions while dreaming was a lot like being trapped in the flaming Netherworld. You were unable to interact with anyone or anything, so stopping or trying to help the people in the vision was impossible. Not only that, but no matter how hard one might try, waking up was very difficult as well; unless someone had a decent amount of control over the magic they possessed.

"I can help you too Henry," Regina offered, "But I can see that Tink makes a game out of it, so she'll probably be able to help you more. I'm an awful teacher."

Henry could see that she was trying to make light of the situation, which he appreciated. He smiled at her and saw that Tinkerbell was enjoying the praise of her teaching ability.

"What brings you both up here?" Archie asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No, we just needed to speak with Henry for a moment," Regina replied, "In private."

Archie and Tinkerbell took the hint and exited the room, hand in hand. Robin noticed this and nodded approvingly, "Those two make a fine pair."

"A fairy and a cricket," Regina mused, shaking her head, "I suppose everyone is finding their happy endings after all."

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Henry asked.

"Well, Robin has asked me to adopt Roland," Regina explained, "So; it looks like you're going to have a little brother."

Henry grinned. He had been so excited to learn that the Robin Hood was the happy ending that his mom had longed for. When the two of them had started 'seeing' each other Regina had been hesitant and more than slightly awkward, but Henry encouraged her every step of the way. He saw how Robin could make his mother smile, even laugh; and make it look easy. He approved of the man right away, so this new news was even more exciting.

"That's great," Henry said, "Roland needs a mom and you're a really great one."

Regina had to admit, his words took her by surprise. While they did come to terms and had to work together to get through the mistrust from her time as the Evil Queen; she had always thought that Henry held a sort of resentment towards her. But according to his words, this was not the case at all. He hugged her and she returned the action, swallowing back the tears that had started to come to her eyes.

"Thank you Henry," she said softly, "That really means a lot coming from you."

"I want everyone to be happy," Henry said, "That includes you."

"You have a heart of gold, Henry," Robin said approvingly, "I hope Roland learns a lot from you while you both grow up together."

"I'll try to be the best big brother for him," Henry promised.

"I have no doubt that you will be."

* * *

Neal groaned as their landing into Middle Earth wasn't exactly as smooth as their last one. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to take in their surroundings. They seemed to be in the middle of a dark forest; the trees were so think and so tall that their highest branches seemed to knit together to block out the light. He got to his feet and brushed off his clothes; wincing as his hand found something soft and sticky on his pants.

"What the hell?" he muttered, lifting his hand to examine the substance. It was like a silky thread, white and refused to come off of his hands until he rubbed them off on one of the trees.

"Neal, you alright mate?" Killian called out as he stepped out from behind a tree, rubbing the back of his head. Will, who had landed closer to Neal groaned and sat up, muttering about how much he preferred rabbit holes. Neal offered him his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Neal muttered, "This isn't exactly how I pictured it."

"Emma?" Killian called out, "Where are you?"

"Up here! Get out of here! Run!"

Emma was working her way down a tree with a distraught look on her face. Once her feet hit the ground she took off running past them, urging them to follow her.

"What's going on?" Neal called after her as the three of them started running as well. Suddenly, a loud chittering sound filled the air, along with rumblings and loud shrieks that made Killian think of the Wraiths. From the sound of it, they were being followed.

"What are they?" Will asked.

"Giant spiders," Emma replied, "We need to get out of the forest and into the light."

"Oh this is just fantastic!" Will said angrily, "I hate spiders!"

As they ran, they could hear the spiders getting closer, and as they did, they started to fling out strands of their webs at them; hoping to catch one of them. Emma paused in her running and flung a fireball towards the beasts, they shrieked and backed off long enough for them to dodge into a clearing and draw their weapons. Killian's sword was nearly pulsing blue in warning. Neal had a bow which he was ready to fire, Will had a sword as well and Emma was choosing to use her magic; hoping it might scare off the creatures long enough for them to escape.

"First a deadly swamp that tries to kill us with sadness, now a forest filled with spiders who want to eat us," Killian glanced at Emma with a smile, "Why can't you take me anywhere nice?"

She threw a wink his way and grinned, "Come on, I know you love a little adventure."

"Normally I prefer a more 'intimate' adventure, if you get my meaning."

"Hmm, I'll have to see what I can do."

"Really, you two?" Neal asked, sounding frustrated, "You have to do this now?"

"Yeah, get a room," Will added.

Emma's smirk stayed in place as she threw a ball of fire at the first spider that found them. As the beast went up in flames most of the others seemed hesitant to mess with these strange people. Killian charged forward and using his sword hacked off a leg of one of the others. It hissed at him and withdrew up a nearby tree. Neal's arrow managed to lodge itself in the eye of another, it too moved away from them.

Soon the spiders seemed to decide that all of this effort wasn't worth it for such small morsels. They hurried back into the forest and the four didn't lower their weapons until they sounded a safe distance away.

"Well," Killian mused, "That was easy enough."

As the words left his mouth, a slew of arrows rained down from the sky. Emma had barely enough time to erect one of her shielding charms to protect them. Her slower reaction time did not go unpunished as one of the arrows embedded itself into Neal's shoulder. Killian pulled him within the protective barrier; then he and Will stood in front, ready to protect the other two.

Neal ripped the arrow out of his shoulder, cursing loudly. Killian reached into his coat pocket and handed him a flask.

"Is rum your answer for everything?" Neal asked.

"Mostly, but that's actually water from Lake Nostos, the siren gave it to me. Dab some of that on the wound and you should be good as new."

"No," Emma said, "I can use my magic."

"Not while you're shielding us," Neal pointed out, "It'll take too much out of you."

"I can handle it," she argued stubbornly. She stood next to him and held out her hand, instantly healing the wound, but losing her focus on the barrier around them as she was hit with the feelings Neal had felt when Rumplestiltskin let go of him when he was young. As the barrier disappeared they were suddenly surrounded by at least twenty people, each of them with bows and all of them had their arrows aimed at them.

One of them, a woman, stepped forward and trained her arrow right at Neal's chest.

"What are you doing here, human?" she snapped. Neal held up his hands in surrender but other than that, he made no movements so as not to provoke her. She was stunning; her ageless hazel eyes held his gaze, and her long hair was coloured with reds and light brown hues. Her skin was flawless and pale and her pointed features gave her an almost regal appearance. She carried herself with pride and strength, she might have been small, but he had no doubt that she would best him in any type of fight.

"We're not here to hurt anyone," he said quickly, "We're here to see your king."

"King Thranduil," Emma added, she staggered slightly and Killian sheathed his sword and held out his arm to steady her. She nodded her thanks, annoyed with herself for not listening about how much magic she was using.

"You should all be dead," the she-elf insisted, "What foul magic was she using?"

"Nothing foul about it if it saved our lives," Will shot back. The elf approached him, getting right up in her face. She might have been slightly shorter than Will, but her aura of confidence made it seem as if he was a small child that she was scolding.

"I am charged with keeping my people's home safe," she said, "You four are trespassers and I see no reason to let any of you live."

"Tauriel, stand down."

One of the other elves, a man, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward. Tauriel bowed slightly and did as she was asked, her eyes lingering on Neal for a moment, no doubt wondering how Emma had managed to heal the wound on his shoulder with a simple wave of her hand. The male elf circled the group of them and Emma felt Killian's grip on her tighten, she returned the gesture, if this got much worse she might have to risk using another magic bean to get them out of here. However, this elf seemed calmer than Tauriel, so they might have a better time speaking with him.

"You invoked my father's name," he said, stopping in front of Emma, "Why?"

Emma instantly knew who he was then, how she missed if before she wasn't sure. Legolas, he was the son of this king they were sent to ask for help, she only now recalled that from the books that she had read so long ago. She was never going to get used to the fantastic turns her life seemed to take. Meeting characters she had read about, or seen in movies; it was so surreal.

"We've been sent by Rumplestiltskin," she replied, "We've brought him a gift, hoping that he might be willing to help our people."

She nodded to Neal who removed his pack slowly, and after placing the flask of water inside, he removed the golden stag, holding it carefully in his hands. Legolas glanced at it and frowned.

"I know the name you speak of," he said, "My father has lived for many years and there is no name that he curses more."

Emma saw Neal wince; just how much trouble had his father caused these people?

"I will ask this once," Legolas said, his voice taking on a more threatening tone, "Do any of you mean any harm to my people? And know this, if you lie to me, I will sense it."

Emma felt chills got down her spine. Now she knew how people felt when she told them about her ability to detect a lie. Well, she doubted very much that she sounded this intimidating.

"We mean no harm to anyone," she replied. This seemed to be the right answer as a quick nod from Legolas and the other elves all lowered their weapons as well.

"You are not lying, but I can see you are all troubled," he said carefully, "I must beg your pardon, it seems the courtesy of our halls has been lessened of late. But I welcome you to Mirkwood regardless. Before you can meet with my father, I must insist that you allow us to see to your wounds and your…clothing?"

Emma and the others looked down at themselves; they were covered with swamp mud, spider thread, and blood from the small injuries they had endured from portal jumping. They certainly didn't look the part of peaceful travelers coming to meet with a king.

"Of course," Emma said, still leaning on Killian for support, "Lead the way."

Legolas motioned for some of the elves to move on ahead, no doubt to scout for more spiders, than he and Tauriel led them out of the dark forest and onto a more traveled path. This was the pathway to the Woodland Realm; home of King Thranduil and the Mirkwood Elves.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Ah yes, Davy Jones, I'm sure everyone saw that one coming. Anyway, he is totally being portrayed by Pierce Brosnan (the former James Bond, just in pirate gear). I think he makes a most convincing father for our dashing Killian Jones. This version of him is nothing like the version in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, so remove that from your minds because I won't be referring to it at all. Thanks for reading, cheers!


	11. Chapter 11: Into the West

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary:** After the rebuilding of the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Hook turns to Regina with a desperate plan to rid himself of his heartache. This sets off a chain of events that will either unite the kingdom, or destroy it and its people utterly.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the DVDs.

**Pairings:** Killian/Emma, Snow/Charming, Rumple/Belle, Regina/Robin Hood, Ruby/Dr. Whale, Archie/Tinkerbell and some other minor ones.

**Warnings:** Drama, romance, angst, character death, all of the awesomeness that comes with a Once Upon a Time story.

**Winter-Rae: WARNING! WARNING! ***waves arms while jumping up and down in the air in order to get everyone's attention**.* MASSIVE** **SPOILERS** for The Hobbit novel and most likely the final movie, should they decide to stick to the book, word for word. **AGAIN! MASSIVE** **SPOILERS** for The Hobbit novel and final movie. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Into the West **

When they finally arrived at the gates of the Woodland kingdom, Emma could hardly suppress the look of wonder that filed her face. She and Neal both stopped walking just so they could stare in amazement, after exchanging looks of sheer delight with one another. Legolas allowed the pause in their progress, mostly because he was very proud of his home and didn't mind seeing people appreciate it, especially humans.

Killian couldn't help but watch Emma's expression, she looked so happy to be here, her eyes even glistened with tears of joy. She gripped his hand tightly as she pointed to the grand trees that acted as watchtowers. The elves had managed to make their homes without disturbing the forest in the slightest. If a tree grew in the direction they wished to go, they simply built around it. Even as they started their way towards the center of their home; which was underground, Killian could see the impressive stone work, and how the very roots of the trees formed roads and path ways. He had to admit, these people had a grace and presence he had never once encountered in all of his years.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked Emma. She didn't look at him, as she was still trying to take in every inch of their surroundings.

"I'm alright," she said, "Just a little overwhelmed. I mean would you look at this place; I can't believe that I'm actually here."

"You have heard of our home?" Tauriel asked as she glanced back at them. She still seemed guarded, as if them being here was a great offense that she wanted to be rid of quickly. However, there was also curiosity there as well.

"Yes," Neal replied, "No description could ever do it justice though."

"You are too kind," Legolas said, "But if the tales are any indication, Lothlorien is the fairest dwelling of my people. I hope to one day look upon it's splendor with my own eyes."

As they walked, Will took note that there were a great many guards posted around the place, more than seemed necessary. Each of them wore a suit of strong looking armour and were all armed as if they were going into battle at any moment.

"Looks like you got a war on your hands, doesn't it?" Will asked their two guides. Legolas glanced at him, "It has been nearly fifty years since the last war near our lands; the Battle of the Five Armies," he explained, "But there is something, an evil festering in our forest, hence your encounter with the spiders. Something is moving against us, though we are not yet sure what it is."

Emma and Neal exchanged uneasy looks. If that battle was fifty years ago, that would mean that the events in The Lord of the Rings novels wasn't due to happen for another ten years or so. Emma briefly wondered if warning the elves of what was coming would somehow alter what was to come. What if she told Legolas that Bilbo Baggins had found the One Ring and that it needed to be thrown into Mount Doom right now, how many lives would be spared? She looked back at Neal and saw him shake his head slightly, indicating that she should keep quiet.

He was right of course. They couldn't interfere like this. It wasn't their place. Besides, if she did tell them, would Aragorn ever reclaim his title as the true king? Would Legolas meet Gimli and help the friendship between the elves and dwarves grow again? There was too much to risk. So she kept her thoughts to herself and tried to focus on the wonders around her.

Legolas however, noticed her unease.

"Does something trouble you…?"

"Emma, my name is Emma," she replied, "Do your people need help, I know there are only four of us, but we'd be happy to help in any way that we can."

"You are very quick to offer assistance to someone that you do not even know," he pointed out, referring to the fact that she hadn't asked for his name. Not that she needed to, considering that she grew up with the story that he was a part of.

"Uh, you're a prince," she offered, lamely. He chuckled, "Indeed, I am called Legolas, and my friend is Tauriel."

Emma introduced the others and Legolas seemed to relax, now that they all knew one another.

"Your offer of help is most welcome," he told her, "For tonight however, you are safe within these walls."

As they neared what Emma assumed to be the center of the city, Legolas had servants come to them. He assigned two for each of them and instructed the elves to care for their guests and to make them ready for a meeting with the king. The elves all observed Emma and the others with curious looks on their faces. Emma couldn't believe how beautiful they all were, the men and the women; they all seemed to have a glowing aura about them which radiated from every pore.

Legolas then turned to them, "This is where I must leave you. I will speak with my father about meeting with you. Aside from the four of you we have another unexpected guest; I suspect he will wish to see you as well. Tauriel will serve as your guide once you are all prepared."

She didn't seem too pleased to hear that, but Tauriel pursed her lips and said nothing as Legolas exited down another pathway and disappeared from sight. The servants started to lead each of them down a separate hallway, which Killian protested too.

"I'm not leaving her side," he said, nodding to Emma.

"You do not trust us to care for her?" one of the servants asked him, they seemed generally insulted by his lack of trust. Not wanting to cause an incident, Emma nudged the pirate.

"Killian, I'll be fine," she said to him. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers and then kissed her deeply, holding her close to him. Tauriel seemed surprised by the open showing of affection; she observed them for a moment before turning to Will and Neal.

"If you wish to say goodbye as well…"

"What?" the two men said in unison.

"No, we're not like them," Neal said, pointing to Emma and Killian; the two of them seemed blissfully unaware of the world around them. They were too involved with each other; one would have thought that they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Ah, my mistake," Tauriel mused, with a small smile playing on her lips, "Are all humans like this then?"

"Only when they are in love, lass," Killian replied, as he and Emma ended their kiss.

"See you soon," Emma whispered to him.

"Hmm, the Dark One himself couldn't keep me away from you after that."

While the servants brought them to their own private rooms, Tauriel decided to stay with Emma's group, helping her to disrobe and then drawing a nice warm bath for her to soak in. Emma was slightly unnerved at how little the elves seemed to care about nudity. They didn't seem to have a concept of a 'personal bubble' either as one of the servants started to help her scrub her body.

"I can do this myself," she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest to hide herself.

"Are you ashamed of your body?" Tauriel asked her.

"What? No, I'm just not used to so many people seeing it without clothes," Emma replied, trying to shoo away the elf holding the scrubbing cloth.

"My people believe the body to be sacred," Tauriel explained, "Helping our guests like this is one of our ways of showing that we respect them."

"Well I appreciate it, but back where I am from, this is called creepy."

Tauriel turned her back to Emma and dismissed the servants so that Emma could wash herself. "Humans are rare in this area of Middle Earth," she said softly, "They meant to offense."

"None taken," Emma replied.

"You speak strangely."

"I'm not from here," Emma pointed out.

"That much is clear, where are you from then?" the elf asked, the curiosity in her tone suddenly reminded Emma of Henry, which brought a smile to her face.

"Rohan?" Tauriel went on, "I have heard that the women there are very formidable in combat, shield-maidens I believe they are called? Or maybe the white city of Gondor?"

"Try the Enchanted Forest, and before that the Land Without Magic."

Tauriel crossed the room and found a robe for Emma; she set it on a stone bench next to the bathing pool.

"I have never heard of these lands."

Emma frowned, maybe she had said too much. Tauriel seemed to sense her hesitation, "We are aware that there are other realms," she explained, "Places that one can only get to with powerful magical items. But as far as I know, no one has ever dared to leave Middle Earth. Is your realm very different from ours?"

"Absolutely," Emma replied, as she finished washing her hair, "We don't have elves like you."

Tauriel's eyes widened in shock, "No elves?"

"None; and our dwarves hatch from eggs."

The elf frowned, as if she was trying to decide if Emma was trying to fool her. When Emma didn't laugh, Tauriel shook her head; it was hard for her to imagine a place where people like her didn't even exist. And dwarves, hatching from eggs like a bird, Kili would have no doubt found that to be utterly foolish.

Kili.

Tauriel bit her lip at the thought of her dwarf; the dwarf that had once compared her to the stars. She tried to push the thoughts of him from her mind. It hurt far too much to think of him, even now. Fifty years and she could still recall, in perfect detail, his face and his smile. Fifty years and she could still feel the ache of losing him as if it were yesterday.

"_Do you think she could have loved me?"_

Those words still haunted her. Tauriel had been travelling down her sad and lonely memories for many years now. She knew full well that if she continued doing so, it would kill her; but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to stop. Letting those memories slip into the background seemed like she was dishonouring Kili in some way.

Emma saw the conflicting emotions on Tauriel's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked her, feeling awkward in doing so, worried that she might be intruding on a private moment. But there was something about the look in the elf's eyes that she couldn't ignore.

"I do not wish to speak of it," Tauriel said quickly, regaining her composure, "I will leave you to finish. Your servants will wait out in the hall until you are ready to be dressed, they will assist you with the proper garments. A special banquet will be held for you all as well, since you will be our king's guests."

She then bowed slightly and left the room. Emma stared after her, wondering what spooked her.

If she was to be honest, she thought that Tauriel was remembering someone she lost. She had seen that look on Regina's face whenever she mentioned Daniel. Or even on her parent's faces when they mentioned their own parents. Emma couldn't help but wonder at whom the elf might have lost.

From her reading, she knew that elves didn't give away their love easily, and often if their spouse died they would never marry another. Emma believed that she could relate to that. She couldn't see herself loving another if anything happened to Killian.

She hoped that Tauriel would be alright, it might not be her place, but for some reason she really wanted to help her.

'I'm becoming my mom,' she thought to herself, 'Great, just great.'

However, in spite of her thought, she smiled; maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

"God, I could spend an eternity in this place," Neal said a couple hours later. After they had been properly scrubbed and tended to; some of the servants had taken their clothes to get clean and repaired. While that was going on, they had been given clothing similar to what the elves wore. Neal was mostly in greys and silvers. The elf that helped him dress said that he was welcome to keep the outfit, which Neal was all too happy to do, just as a reminder of this place. Will's was green and brown, while Killian had been kept in his usual black. The three of them were waiting for Emma before they were to meet with King Thranduil.

"Are you unhappy in your home?" Tauriel asked, she had been waiting with them and after apologizing to Neal for shooting him with her bow, they had started talking.

"What? No, no, absolutely not," he said, a small grin on his face, "It's just…hearing about this place when I was younger, it always gave me hope, you know. Hope that maybe there was some place out there that was beautiful and not able to be touched by evil."

"Can there ever really be such a place?" Tauriel wondered aloud. Neal risked a glance at her face, she had seen evil and had known real pain; he could see it in her eyes. She looked up at him but quickly averted her eyes, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"I don't know," he said, referring to her question, "But we can always hope."

"A fool's hope," she mused, with a touch of bitterness in her voice, but then her tone lightened as she looked back up at him, "But I suppose it is better than having no hope at all."

"Are you unhappy here?" he asked, turning the topic back towards her. The look she gave him, made him wish that he hadn't asked at all.

"Our gates remain shut while our king turns a blind eye towards the evil that grows in our forest," she replied, sounding frustrated, "I have tried countless times to make a difference, but nothing changes. How can there be hope when we do nothing to help nurture it?"

Neal didn't have an answer for her, but he could understand her frustration.

"Don't give up," he said to her, "Maybe we can help you."

"You are but four humans," she replied, "What can you do?"

"I can do this," he said, reaching behind her ear and returning with a coin in his hand. Tauriel looked shocked as she grabbed up the coin to look at it.

"What…how…are you a sorcerer, like your friend?" she asked him.

Neal chuckled, "No, that was just a quick handed trick," he explained, "I already had the coin in my hand; you just didn't see it."

"A trick?"

"Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood a little," he confessed, "You looked so upset, I just wanted to see if I could make you smile."

She did smile, if only for a moment, but it was close enough to his goal.

"Keep the coin," he said, "It'll bring you luck."

Tauriel nodded and slipped it into one of her pockets, "Thank you."

"I'm telling ya," Will said to Killian, drawing the attention of both Tauriel and Neal, "I could get used to living in a place like this. I rather like having two beautiful elves waiting on me; helping me dress…and undress."

Killian chuckled, "Well, as an engaged man I had to politely refuse the assistance."

"Aww, come on, mate," Will joked, "You're not married yet."

"Maybe not, but none of these women here even come close to my love."

"Good answer, Hook."

Killian turned and was stunned to silence as Emma approached them. She looked every part the princess in the dress that the elves had given her. The low cut collar was decorated with small gems that glittered in the candlelight, the material was red silk and seemed to shimmer as she moved, the long sleeves were also adorned with similar gems as the collar; the dress was long enough to touch the floor but he could still see the light shoes that she wore. She looked so beautiful, even though she was obviously blushing as people stared at her. He had never seen a more ravishing sight. Her eyes turned towards him, asking him to rescue her from all of the gawking eyes. He made his way to her and bowed to her, his love, his beautiful princess.

"My lady," he said, "The stars are jealous of you tonight, for they have never shined as brightly as you do right now. And I would be grateful if you would allow me to escort you to dinner."

He then took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Emma smiled at him, her blush deepening.

"They saw my ring and wanted the dress to match it," she whispered, as he led her to the table and pulled out her chair so she could sit. He took the place next to her and her hand instantly went to his, gripping it tightly.

"Relax, love," he whispered.

"I have to play the diplomat part," she muttered under her breath, "I'm not very good at it."

"Looking the part is half the battle," he said, "Just be that confident, powerful woman who never fails. I know she's in there somewhere."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"I'm in love with you aren't I?"

She smiled at him. He always had a way to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world. How did she get so lucky? To have this man at her side that had nothing but faith in her and her abilities, she hoped that she showed the same confidence in him.

"Well now, what have we here?"

Seeming to appear out of nowhere, a tall man dressed in grey robes with a wide brimmed and pointed hat approached them. He was carrying a long staff in his hand and his thoughtful eyes seemed to see right through them. Emma had to smile at Neal's reaction for the man was practically bouncing on his feet. And she could understand why, since the man who neared them was none other than Gandalf the Grey.

"Now, what brings Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest to Middle Earth?" he asked her, smiling lightly, "Along with Captain Killian Jones, Baelfire and Will Scarlet."

While she could tell that he expected an answer, there was still warmth and kindness in his eyes as he spoke to them. She wondered how he knew who they were since she didn't give her or Killian's titles when she had spoken to Legolas earlier. Still, maybe she shouldn't be surprised, this was Gandalf the Grey after all; the greatest of all the wizards and Neal's favourite character.

She and Neal would argue for hours about who their favourite characters were; while he argued for Gandalf, she would always argue for Samwise Gamgee.

"You know about the Enchanted Forest? About us?" Neal asked.

"Indeed I do," Gandalf replied as he sat across from Emma and Killian, but next to Neal, "Again, what brings you here?"

Emma swallowed, "We need…"

"Ah, Gandalf, I see you have met our guests."

They rose to their feet as Legolas entered with his father, King Thranduil. Then he took the time to introduce them to him. Emma had never seen a more intimidating figure before in her whole life. He was very tall, with long golden hair and the same piercing eyes as his son. He seemed indifferent to their presence, as if they were almost a nuisance to him. But when his eyes landed on her, there was a spark of interest in them, and it made her very uncomfortable.

"I welcome you, honoured guests," he said, gesturing for them to take their seats. He sat at one end, while Legolas sat at the other. Emma, Killian and Will sat on the one side while Gandalf, Neal and Tauriel sat at the other. The servants placed food on their plates and filled their glasses with wine. Emma, who wanted to be clear headed when she spoke to the king, skipped the wine and stuck with water instead. Still, the water was absolutely fantastic. It warmed her to her bones, yet refreshed and quenched her thirst easily.

"I thank you for the gift," Thranduil mused, nodding to the golden stag which now sat at the table, "It was a coveted treasure belonging to Rumplestiltskin. I can only assume that the favour you ask for is monumental for him to surrender it. Princess Emma, what say you on this matter?"

Emma cleared her throat and focused on the king, trying her best to sound like a royal, "Our home is in danger," she explained, "We have had battles with werewolves, wraiths, sirens and have ogres and dragons pressing on the borders. There are people building an army against us. I know there's going to be a war. Any help you might be able to offer; would put us in your debt."

"No, it wouldn't," Thranduil said, a bitterness had crept into his voice that unnerved her, "Do you know how I came to be in Rumplestiltskin's debt?"

"He never told us," Neal replied.

"He saved the life of the one that I hold most dear, my son."

Emma looked at Legolas who nodded briefly.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"As you may or may not know, my kin and I are immortal," Thranduil explained, "We can never die of old age, sickness cannot touch us. Our deaths are only guaranteed through battle or of a broken heart."

Killian could empathize with that and his hand went to his chest. Emma reached out and took his hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. If she had it her way, he would never have to know that pain ever again. Thranduil took notice of their touching interaction and went on with his story, "An enemy of mine found his way into this palace and stabbed my son with a poisoned blade. Through happy chance Rumplestiltskin caught this man and was able to create a cure. By saving my son's life, he also saved mine, for if Legolas had died my heart would have been truly broken."

A moment of silence fell over the table. Thranduil went back to his meal, allowing his story to settle in their minds. Neal couldn't help but wonder if his father was more involved with the attack on Legolas then the elves believed. It wouldn't surprise him, when his father was the Dark One he did everything he could to put people in some sort of debt to him.

"What type of help would you ask of me, Princess Emma?" Thranduil asked.

"I…" she paused, she couldn't do this; she had no idea how to negotiate things like this. How could she ask these people to fight a war they knew nothing about? To leave their homes, their families and loved ones, their very world and come to hers where they very well might be killed. She cast her glance downward and fell silent; wishing that someone better at talking had come. Her mother and father would have known what to say.

"Your bow, it's of horrible make," Tauriel said suddenly, casting a glance at Neal.

"My bow?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, the arrows as well," Legolas added quickly, picking up on Tauriel's hint.

"And those blades will never do either," Gandalf added thoughtfully.

"So it's weapons that you need?" Thranduil asked, "Hmm, I suppose that could be seen too. Our bows do not break, and the arrows are made of the strongest wood and sharpest steel. Our blades are sharp and strong, but also light and handle easily. Legolas, how many could we spare?"

"Fifty blades, half as many bows and quivers of arrows," he replied. Emma gave him, Gandalf and Tauriel a grateful smile as Thranduil nodded in approval.

"Very well, have someone see to it then," the king mused, "And Princess Emma; you will tell that imp that my debt to him is now paid in full."

"Of course," she replied.

"Excellent," Gandalf said, "And now that has been seen too, I know that I would like to hear a story of your land, surely you must have had some interesting adventures."

* * *

"So naturally as we continued our search, the giant awoke and came looking for us," Killian went on, "His thunderous footsteps made the very earth tremble, and the stones of the roof collapsed around me, sealing me off from Emma."

"Then the giant grabbed me," Emma continued, "Slowly, he started to squeeze the very life out of me, trying to break every single bone in my body."

"How did you escape the giant's grasp?" Tauriel asked, she was leaning forward and hanging on their every word. Legolas and Gandalf looked mildly amused while Thranduil listened politely.

"I bit him."

The she-elf laughed and they took note how clear it sounded, like the ringing of bells.

"I started to run out of there, picking up Jack's old sword," Emma went on, "And as the giant rounded the corner after me, I cut the tripwire, which ended up capturing him in his own trap."

"Did you kill him?" Legolas asked.

"No," Emma replied, "He was the last of his kind, all alone; I couldn't bring myself to do that."

"Very merciful of you," Gandalf pointed out, he almost sounded as if he approved of her actions.

"Foolish too," Thranduil commented, "Did he not try to escape?"

"He did escape," she replied, "But he owed me a favour for not hurting him so he let me go. But then I told him that he owed me two favours; since I could have killed him twice."

"What was the second favour?" Tauriel asked.

"To give me ten hours and then let Killian go."

The three elves looked confused, Gandalf however, merely smiled.

"I might have chained him and left him on that beanstalk," Emma said, casting an apologetic look Killian's way. He smiled and shrugged, clearly it was old history.

"In any case, we did manage to get home before them, so it turned out alright."

"An interesting tale," Thranduil mused, "Now, since you have what you asked of me, when will you be leaving?"

Knowing that they had already worn out their welcome they agreed to leave early the following morning, if that would please him. The king seemed to like that suggestion and then left them to finish dinner on their own. He told them that they were welcome to explore the palace if they wished, but to obey if any of his guards refused them entrance to some areas. Since they didn't want to intrude on the good graces of the elven people a silent agreement passed between the four that they would go right to bed when they were finished here.

"Your weapons will be ready when you are," Legolas told them, "May they serve you well."

He then took his leave as well.

Once the wizard was certain that they were alone, he turned towards Emma.

"I fear that a sickness growing in your world," Gandalf told her, "If left unchecked I fear it will not only destroy your people, but spread to the other worlds, this one included."

"What can I do?" Emma asked him, "Whatever I have to do, I don't care. I am not going to let anyone to hurt my people! Or anyone else!"

"We'll stop them, love," Killian insisted, "No matter the cost."

"Emma, we've faced a lot before this and we've always managed to come out on top," Neal added, "This won't be any different."

"Yeah, and this time you've got me with you," Will pointed out, "It'll be even easier now."

Gandalf smiled at them, "Well, let it never be said that there is no courage among the sturdy folk of the Enchanted Forest. You will need that courage, as well as the love you all possess for one another. Keep your faith, hold strong to your hope, and you will never fail."

The wizard bid them all goodnight and soon it was just the five of them.

"Forgive me," Tauriel said after a few quiet moments, "But I don't understand why your people would send both a prince and a princess on such a dangerous task, to a giant's lair. What if something had happened to either of you?"

Killian paused in his drinking and chuckled, "I'm no prince, lass," he told her, "Just a pirate."

"Forgive me; I just assumed that since the two of you are betrothed…"

"Things are a little bit different in our land than here," Neal explained to her, "Most people don't marry out of duty, they marry for love. In our land, true love is the most powerful magic of all; it can break any curse and survive any hardship. So when people find that type of love they will do anything to be together; even overlook their status in society."

"It's true," Emma said as she nodded thoughtfully, "My mother was born a royal, but my father was a shepherd. Nothing keeps them apart for long."

"And you two have this type of love?" Tauriel asked, gazing at Emma and Killian. The pirate reached out and took Emma's hand, squeezing it gently. She smiled at him, "Yeah, we do."

"But how do you know?"

"I was cursed," Killian replied, "Cursed with a broken heart. It seems that we humans have that in common with your people. I nearly died, but true love's kiss brought me back."

"Amazing," Tauriel breathed, "That a kiss could be so powerful," she then looked at Will and then Neal, "Have you both found such a love?"

"No," Will replied shortly, crossing his arms over his chest and adapting a more defensive posture. Emma gazed at him, wishing that he had never been hurt so deeply. His look softened slightly as he caught her glance, he shook his head, telling her that he was fine. She wasn't sure that she believed him, if the look in his eyes was to be of any judge.

"Not yet," Neal spoke up, "I think I have a fool's hope about that too."

He smiled at Tauriel, who couldn't help but smile back at him.

"But it's better than having no hope at all," she replied.

"Exactly."

Emma, picking up on the private moment being shared between the two of them, glanced at Will and Killian; the look said let's go and give these two sometime alone.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed," Emma said, getting to her feet.

"Good idea, love."

"Yeah, I'm right tired," Will added.

"I can show you to your rooms," Tauriel offered, though she hardly seemed interested in them.

"No, we can find our way," Killian said, tossing a wink at Neal, "You two get to know each other. Baelfire has some interesting tales that I'm sure he'd love to tell you Tauriel."

Tauriel looked at Neal in confusion.

"Baelfire?"

"That's what I was called before," he replied and paused before adding, "It's a long story."

"And we have all evening for you to tell it, Baelfire."

It seemed that Neal's story would have to wait however; because at that very moment a shrill chorus of horns started to sound out all around them. The four exchanged looks as Tauriel jumped to her feet as if she was ready for a fight.

"That is the warning call," she explained quickly, as she started to run from the room, "There are enemies within our lands."

"Let us help you," Neal said, getting to his feet as well.

"Give us weapons and armour and we can help you defend your lands," Killian added.

Tauriel looked torn for only the briefest of moments, but as she looked at each one of them, she could see the fire in their eyes and their desire to honestly help her and her people. She smiled at them and motioned for them to follow her. She brought them down to armoury and instructed the elves there to get them ready.

"But, guard-captain…" one stammered in protest

"Obey me," Tauriel barked, "We do not turn away honest help when it is offered."

The elves nodded and set to work helping the others get ready.

The leather made armour of the elves was light and made in such a way that made moving very easy. Killian and Will were both armed with a longsword while Neal was given a shortbow and a quiver full of sharp arrows; as well as a dagger just in case any enemies got too close to him. Emma, while she said she would be using her magic, was given two long hunting knives to use in order to defend herself.

Then, they followed Tauriel out of the palace where they met up with Legolas and Gandalf. The wizard nodded in approval at the extra help and pointed in the direction that they were to go. They hurried along the river, the humans feeling more than slightly out of place as the elves seemed to run and move with a grace and agility that they had never seen before. Even Gandalf was having a difficult time to keep up pace with them.

Following the river eventually led them to a flood gate where spiders and large orcs were engaging in battle with the elven guards there. Neal was the first to let an arrow loose and it struck an orc right between the eyes, the beast fell to the forest floor and Tauriel glanced at him with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Not bad," she mused, "For a human."

He grinned at her and readied another arrow. With the elves covering them, Killian and Will were allowed to move in closer and use their swords to engage the orcs. Emma and Gandalf focused more on the spiders, using fire spells and bright beams of light to repel them.

"Ugly bastards aren't they?" Will mused as his sword clashed with one of the orc blades.

"Pay attention, lad," Killian told him, using his hook to pull a sword away from another orc so he could finish it off, "Their swords are covered with poison."

He gestured down to the fallen blade which was coated in a thick, black substance. Will cringed and spun around to drive his sword into the gut or another beast.

"Why can't the bad guys ever play fair?" he mused sarcastically.

"Gentlemen," Legolas barked, as he moved to their sides and killed off two orcs who were running towards them, "Can we please focus?"

"My apologies, mate," Killian replied, "Battle field banter, helps to take the edge off."

"It also distracts you," Legolas insisted, sounding mildly annoyed, "If Tauriel and I were not covering you, you both would have been killed by now."

Killian and Will exchanged looks and then gazed around them at the piles of orcs and spiders that seemed to surround them. They knew full well that they had not killed that many of them, so they knew Legolas' words were true. Will felt a twinge of fear in his stomach, he then forced himself to pay closer attention to what was going on around him. Now that Emma had claimed him as her little brother, the last thing he wanted was to be separated from her. Speaking of Emma, he turned to see her and Neal following Tauriel deeper into the forest.

"Where they going?" he asked Killian.

"Don't worry about them, lad," he said, reading his sword for the next fight, "Emma can handle herself."

Will nodded and turned his attention back to the battle. He didn't want to disappoint their new allies, so he fought his hardest and made sure to watch not only his own back, but Killian's and Legolas' as well.

* * *

Tauriel, who had caught sight of the orc who was leading this attack against her people, had separated herself from the main fight in order to hunt him down and finish him. Emma and Neal had seen her leave and had decided to follow after her, keeping their distance so as not to be noticed by the elf, since they both had the feeling that she would tell them to leave.

Emma had been the first to notice that while Tauriel was a brilliant fighter, one of the best ones that she had ever seen, she was also extremely reckless. She had thrown herself into the thick of the battle, not seeming to care about if it was too much for her to handle. When Emma had seen this, she threw a look towards Neal who had caught onto to her meaning right away and was all too willing to follow after her in order to assist Tauriel in her fight.

"She's an elven warrior and she's making rookie mistakes like this," Emma muttered, "I don't understand."

"Really?" Neal asked, "You can't think of anyone who would willingly throw themselves into danger like this?"

Emma paused for a moment, "Someone who has nothing else to lose."

"Exactly."

"How did you pick up on this?" she asked him.

"The look in her eyes," Neal said, "Emma, there was so much pain and loneliness there and I've seen that look before."

"When?"

"You had it, the moment when we thought Hook was gone."

Emma didn't deny it, if she had lost Killian she would have been devastated, while she would have still had Henry to look after, losing her love would have broken her. Tauriel had lost someone dear to her and now Emma understood why she had reacted as she did when they had been speaking to each other earlier.

A sudden cry of pain sounded out ahead of them and Neal shot off towards it. Emma hurried after him and they broke into a clearing just as the orc leader ran his sword through Tauriel's side, just above her hip.

"No!" Neal yelled, letting an arrow lose which hit the orc in the shoulder. The beast roared out angrily and shoved Tauriel aside so he could stalk towards them. Emma wasted no time in tossing her knives to Neal so he could fight him. She then ran to Tauriel's side and knelt beside her, trying to stop the flow of blood from the wound. Emma could smell the poison from the blade as it infected the wound. Her magic wasn't going to be of much help to the she-elf now. She would need the cure for the poison before she could close the wound.

"Neal!" she shouted, "I need your help here."

"Finish him off then!" Neal replied. Emma stood to her feet and threw a ball of fire at the orc. Neal dodged it just in time for the blazing orb to connect with the beast. The orc let out a shriek of agony but had no time to do anything else as the fire consumed him.

Neal hurried to Tauriel's side and looked up at Emma.

"It's poisoned," she explained, joining him, "I can't heal it until the poison it cured, where's the water from Lake Nostos."

"Damn it, it's back in my room!"

"L-leave it," Tauriel gasped out, weakly trying to push them away from her.

"We're not going to let you die," Neal insisted, feeling a pull at his heart as she gasped out in pain. He easily lifted her up into his arms and with Emma covering him they made it back towards the others. Gandalf saw them first and rushed to them to look at Tauriel's wound.

"We must return to the palace," he said quickly, "This poison leeches the life from whoever it infects. Now run, while we deal with the rest of these foes."

They didn't need telling twice. Neal seemed to become possessed by a spirit of great strength as he ran past Emma to the elves' home. Emma knew that the only thing to save Tauriel was the water from Lake Nostos, which would cleanse the poison from her wound. Then Emma would be able to heal her. She also knew that then she would then know Tauriel's pain but the look in Neal's eyes told her that he would do anything for this elf, and since he was her friend, she would do anything to make sure that he got his happy ending.

They made it into the palace and one of the elves led them to an empty bedroom, while Neal placed Tauriel on the bed, Emma ran to his room to retrieve the flask of water. When she returned Neal was removing Tauriel's armour while the elf still tried to fight him.

"Tauriel," he begged, "Let us help you, please."

"This is my fate," she gasped, "Leave me to it."

"Why are you punishing yourself like this?" he asked her gently, reaching out to touch her face. Tauriel began to sob as she looked away from him, "I could not save him, he died and I did not tell him that I cared for him."

"It wasn't your fault," Neal told her as his thumb softly rubbed her cheek, "You have another chance at life; we can save you."

"Why do you care so much?" she asked him.

"Because I feel something here," he took her hand and placed it over his heart, "The moment you were hurt, I felt it. What does that mean? Why do I feel like I have to do everything that I can in order to save you?"

When she didn't answer him, he lent in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're the one," he whispered to her, "I don't know how I know it, but I do. I found you."

"You hardly know me."

"I know," he replied, "It may be crazy, but I feel drawn to you. I know it's a lot to take in, and I know that you're hurting, so I'm not asking you for anything. Just let us help you."

"You say that you have found me," Tauriel sobbed, "What will you do now?"

"I'll never let you go," Neal replied. He looked up at Emma who opened the flask and poured the water onto her wounds. The elf whimpered and gripped Neal's hand tightly.

"Hang on, Tauriel," Emma said softly, "It's almost done."

Instantly, the poison seemed to retreat from the wound and Neal used some nearby bandages to clean it away. Once he was finished with that, Emma was able to use her magic to close the wounds.

However, in doing so she wasn't prepared for the overwhelming flow of Tauriel's memories to fill her mind. From the information she gleaned that Tauriel was over six hundred years old, her parents had been killed by orcs when she was just a child, and while Thranduil had taken her in and cared for her; he had never treated her like a daughter. There was so much pain and loneliness in her memoires that it brought tears to Emma's eyes.

She then felt all of her strength leave her body and she collapsed…into the arms of King Thranduil who had entered the room soon after he had heard that Tauriel had been injured. When Neal turned to help Emma, the king shook his head.

"I will see to the princess," he offered, "You are to look after Tauriel."

Neal felt a twinge of annoyance, but decided that it would be better for him to listen to the king, instead of arguing with him. No doubt these injuries would force them to remain here for at least an extra day, which went against their original plans of leaving in the morning. The least he could do was oblige the king so as not to shatter the shaky trust they had just brokered.

"Thank you," he said, as politely as he could muster. The king nodded to him and left the room, retreating to the one they had given to Emma and Killian to share. He set her down onto the bed and observed her for a moment, curious as to what other type of magic she carried within her.

She stirred and opened her eyes, jumping slightly when she locked gazes with him.

"You are very powerful," Thranduil mused, "I am impressed."

"I wasn't trying to impress anyone," Emma replied shortly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "I was trying to help Tauriel."

"And so you have."

Emma glanced up at him, trying to figure him out was impossible, there was so much depth in his eyes that she had no way of even guessing what his motives might be. She also never felt so small before in her whole life, his eyes seemed to gaze into the depths of her heart and it made her very uncomfortable. He seemed to pick up on this as he averted his eyes, if only for a few short moments, but then they were back on her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him suddenly. He seemed surprised by the question, but he quickly hid his reaction behind a mask of unreadable emotions. He slowly stood to his feet and crossed over to the balcony of the room, gazing out at the moonlit sky.

"The magic in your land, it is very powerful, is it not?" he asked, carefully weighing his words in such a way that Emma had a feeling he was about to make a request of her.

"I suppose," she replied, just as carefully, "It also depends on the person using it."

"I see."

A long paused then passed between them. As she watched the king, Emma could see the years as they weighed down upon his shoulders. He didn't look so ageless or regal in that moment.

"Is there, in your world, one who can raise the dead?" he asked, "Restore them to what they were before they were taken?"

Before Emma could respond, he turned to her, "My wife," he said, "Killed many years ago, long before what should have been her time, I would have her back. If you would do this for me, I would ever be in your debt."

She saw the hurt in his eyes as he spoke of the woman that he had obviously loved very deeply. In that moment, she didn't see him as a terrifying king, but as a man still in mourning.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely and shook her head, "Even in our world death is final."

"I thought as much," he mused, "Still, the question needed to be asked."

Before she could respond, Killian and Will charged into the room, both of them were breathing heavily and looking at her with concern on their faces.

"I'm fine," she said, offering them a smile.

"And Tauriel?" Will asked.

"She's fine too," Emma replied.

"Is there a problem here?" Killian asked, eyeing the king with mild distrust. Thranduil observed him quietly before turning to Emma, "I will take my leave of you Princess Emma. You have my thanks for your assistance during the fight and for saving Tauriel. Good evening."

He exited the room, leaving Will and Killian to exchange confused looks. Emma, feeling her exhaustion again, rubbed at her temples.

"We have to leave in a few hours," she said, "We should get some sleep."

"We'll leave when you have some of your strength back, love," Killian replied, crossing his arms over his chest to show that this was not a topic that was up for debate.

"Fine," Emma replied, too tired to argue about it, "Have it your way."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Sorry for the long wait everyone, the holidays were very busy and I didn't have any time to write. I'm only now just getting back into my routine. Also, I ended up adding so much to this chapter that I had to split it up into two. Also, anyone watch the U.K version of Being Human? I am so tempted to add the vampire Hal to this story in some way, haha! Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Cheers!


End file.
